Aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo
by rifapotter
Summary: Traducción de Learning to Live Again. Comienza en la mañana después de la batalla final. Seguiremos a Harry y Ginny a través de los años siguientes aprendiendo a lidiar con las secuelas de la guerra. Principalmente H/G, con algunas otras parejas. Post DH
1. Una victoria desinflada

_**Descargo de responabilidades: **Harry Potter y sus personajes es propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y de la compañia Warner Bross._

**Victoria Desinflada**

Harry estaba agotado. De alguna manera sabía que estaba en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, pero no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se acordó de salir del Gran Salón con Ron y Hermione, y le ayudaron a subir las escaleras. Había estado reviviendo la batalla en su mente. Cada vez que se quedaba dormido una nueva pesadilla regresaba y acuchillaba través de su alma despertándolo. Él trató valientemente de poner su mente a descansar, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos las visiones de nuevo lo despertaban. Veía a Remus, Tonks, Fred e incluso al pobre Colin muerto tendido sobre el suelo de piedra del castillo. Tanto como los lugares de interés le molestaba, la memoria de las decenas de estudiantes muertos y los adultos que no saben lo perturbaba más. No podía dormir, pero no pudo mantenerse despierto tampoco. Finalmente, de puro agotamiento, se desmayó.

Empezó con una nueva pesadilla que interrumpido su sueño y aturdido lo regresó de vuelta. El destello de luz amarillenta en sus ojos lo estimuló a punto de despertar. Reconoció que la invasión de la luz era la luz del sol que entraba por una abertura en las colgaduras de la cama, pero no estaba claro si era por la mañana o por la tarde, o en realidad ni siquiera qué día era. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y alguien entró en la habitación en silencio.

Harry sabía que un equipo de aurores declaró el castillo seguro después de una búsqueda exhaustiva de las instalaciones y no se sentía amenazado por el visitante. Se sentía seguro en su cama que no se molestó en sacar su varita. En su lugar se quedó tan quieto como sea posible y no se levantó a ver quién era, esperando que la persona no identificada simplemente saliera de la habitación pronto.

Los pasos acolchados se acercaban su cama, deteniéndose a su lado. Oyó las cortinas caer de nuevo poco a poco y podía sentir el calor de alguien que está parado cerca de él. El aire cerca de él olía a sangre, sudor y suciedad. Cuando la persona se acercaba, podía distinguir un ligero aroma floral a través de los otros olores. Unos labios suaves besaron ligeramente la frente y pudo decir que era Ginny. Sentía en su interior que se calentaba y comenzó a moverse cuando ella le susurró en voz baja: "Te odio, Harry Potter." Sintió una cálida lágrima caer en su mejilla, y escuchó en silencio cómo Ginny salía de la habitación.

Harry giró en la cama de modo que la luz del sol no le molestara y trató de volver a dormirse, pero fue en vano. Sintió cómo el calor dejaba su cuerpo, su estómago se retorció y si hubiera comido algo en los últimos dos días, lo habría vomitado. En su lugar, se lanzó en seco a un lado de la cama y luego luchó para sentarse.

"Ohhh", murmuró Harry mientras bajó las piernas del lado de la cama y trató de enfocar sus ojos.

Las figuras borrosas de Ron y Hermione eran visibles, Ron sentado en su cama con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Hermione estaba descansando entre las rodillas de Ron, recostándose sobre él.

Harry agarró lo que quedaba de sus gafas de la mesilla de noche. _"Reparo, reparo, reparo!"_ Dijo con voz entrecortada. "Tres intentos de un reparo," pensó, "Tengo que estar muy cansado." Colocó las gafas en la nariz y el mundo volvió a entrar en foco. Ron y Hermione tenían sus varitas en sus manos, obviamente, haberse quedado dormido tratando de proteger a Harry después de la batalla, en caso de que los mortífagos restantes pasara por ahí.

Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó a las duchas. Dejar que la cascada de agua caliente cayera sobre él por fin empezaba a despertarlo por completo. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía un poco mejor, al menos hasta que se miró en el espejo. Un moretón grande morado y negro cubrió una mitad de su pecho. Un corte profundo en el pectoral izquierdo que subía hasta el hombro y la rodilla derecha y el muslo estaban hinchados y con la carne viva. Hubo numerosos rasguños y otros moretones, pero estos fueron los peores de todos. Cojeó de nuevo hacia el dormitorio, sintiéndose en general horrible.

"Whaaa!" Ron gruñó cuando se despertó y vio el movimiento en la habitación. Movió la cabeza frenéticamente para buscar algún intruso. Apuntó con su varita mágica al pecho de Harry mientras trataba de enfocar sus ojos aún somnolientos.

Harry empujó suavemente la varita de Ron hacia abajo. "Tranquilo compañero, está bien. Estamos bien... _todos estamos_ bien", dijo Harry poniendo un énfasis especial en "todos" y mirando a Hermione. Harry rebuscó en un par de baúles que pertenecen a los ocupantes de la residencia habitual, tratando de encontrar algo de ropa que les encajan. Tiró un poco de ropa en la tercera cama para sus amigos y se quedó un conjunto para sí mismo

Hermione se movió, se estiró y besó a Ron en el cuello. El resultado inmediato es que las orejas de Ron se volvieron de un rojo brillante que casi igualó su cabello.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y se miró los pies como Harry volvió su mirada. "Harry, estás herido!" -exclamó ella.

Harry estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para ocultar el dolor que estaba en mientras se ponía una camisa limpia sobre su cabeza. "Voy a estar bien", mintió. "Debemos seguir adelante, sin embargo, ver lo que está pasando."

Ron y Hermione agarraron la ropa y salieron de la habitación para asearse, volviendo un poco más tarde. Los tres bajaron al Gran Palacio y por primera vez se dieron cuenta de la enorme cantidad de daño. Ron mantuvo el ritmo lento de Hermione mientras esperaban a que Harry mantuviera el ritmo. Cojeaba bastante. Fue entonces cuando el trío se dio cuenta de las víctimas de la batalla, acostados en la antesala de la sala de la entrada principal de la escuela. Sus corazones se hundieron a la vista de sus amigos, ahora idos.

El clan Weasley estaba sentado en la mesa segunda de la sala y miró como el trío se acercaba a la puerta. Harry se detuvo aún cuando los otros dos corrieron a la familia. Ginny miró a Harry y sus ojos se encontraron durante un breve instante antes de que ambos los retiraran. Harry sintió que su estómago se retorcía y abandonó la sala. "No voy a comer, si es casi seguro que voy a vomitar," pensó mientras giró a la derecha y medio-caminó , media-tropezó con las puertas y hacia la cálida luz del sol. Se preparó débilmente contra la pared y vomitó violentamente. Continuó con arcadas y jadeando, intentando ganar el control de su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó y escupió el último rastro de la bilis que había en su boca.

Cojeó alrededor de la muralla del castillo por un largo tiempo, pensando en Ginny. No había considerado el hecho de que ella estaría enojada con él por haberla abandonado. Se pasó una lágrima de su mejilla. Sus palabras le perseguían, _"Te odio, Harry Potter."_ Su estómago se encogió otra vez. Allí estaba, a la intemperie. "La aparté, y ahora todo acabó." Encontró un lugar cálido para sentarse, donde pasó de nuevo por el cansancio.

Su cabeza gritó de dolor y la pesadilla comenzó de nuevo.

_El Bosque Prohibido estaba inmerso en la oscuridad. La noche envolvían aún la selva fría. Voldemort se burlaba de él con esa voz estridente de tono alto que sacudió sus oídos, "Holaaa Harry, estoy muy contento de que usted ha parado para visitarme."_

_Harry miró el malvado mago delante de él cuidadosamente y trató de sacar su varita sin llamar la atención a sus movimientos. La búsqueda de la varita se volvió más urgente cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía su varita. Estaba, en una palabra, indefenso. En un destello, Voldemort movió su varita lanzando un hechizo de unión. El misterioso rayo de luz blanca dio a Harry en el pecho. Sintió que los lazos invisibles envolvían alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Luchar contra las ligaduras cada vez más apretadas era inútil._

_Voldemort alzó la varita altura de su hombro, en respuestael cuerpo de Harry se levantó hacia el aire frío de la noche, luego Voldemort giró su varita hacia el suelo y Harry cayó pesadamente, rebotando entre tierra y hojas. La suave voz de Voldemort flotaba calmadamente hacia Harry, "Mi querido muchacho, ¿realmente cree que puedes resistirte? Soy todopoderoso. Incluso dentro de tu propia mente débil todavía controlando tu vida."_

_Voldemort movió su varita mágica una y otra vez lanzando el cuerpo inerte de Harry en el suelo del bosque en varias ocasiones. La ofensa amenazadora continuó, "Acéptalo mi joven adversario, voy a estar siempre controlándote. Tengo todas las cartas. Su vida y la vida de cualquier persona que aprecias aún puede ser apagada."_

_Voldemort estrelló el cuerpo de Harry por última vez y deslizó sus dedos pálidos siempre hacia adelante. Harry se retorció en el suelo del bosque apoyándose rápidamente. Sus dedos buscaron su varita perdida, buscando desesperadamente su única defensa. Voldemort se deslizó por delante, avanzando su posición sobre Harry. Harry trató de no mirar a los ojos rojos de su némesis. Más rápido que un rayo Voldemort tomó a Harry por la camiseta, sacudiendo violentamente al joven. La fuerza física de Voldemort fue una sorpresa. Harry trató de batallar, pero Voldemort mantuvo tirando de la camisa para arrastrarlo más en el bosque._

Harry despertó por Ron tirando de la camisa. "¡Maldita sea Harry! Tienes que comer compañero, vamos." Ron levantó su mejor amigo y casi lo llevó al castillo.

"No en el comedor," Dijo Harry con voz ronca, "no el comedor."

"Bueno, ¿qué tal la cocina?" dijo Ron y volvió sus pasos a la cocina.

Ron sentó a Harry en una silla en una mesa auxiliar mientras los elfos domésticos los miraban. Kreacher apareció a la vez. "Bienvenido Harry Potter. ¿Cómo puedo servir a mi amo?" graznó el elfo anciano con una sonrisa para su amo.

"C… Co… Comida, por favor, Kreacher," tartamudeó Harry. Kreacher a toda prisa, y pronto volvió a él con la sopa y sándwiches, junto con un poco de agua para beber. Se sintió mejor después de comer, y Ron dejó de mirar tan preocupado por un momento.

"Usted sabe Ron, sé que Voldemort no pudo derrotar el amor y todo eso", dijo Harry débilmente, "pero era en medio de la batalla más grande en la historia del mundo magico el momento de besar a Hermione?"

"Bueno, ya sabes ... yo, quiero decir. Y después ... después ... y, y ella era ..." balbuceó Ron.

"No te esfuerces tonto," interrumpió Harry. "No pasa nada en realidad, si nada bueno proviene de todo esto, ustedes dos juntos es bueno." Hizo una pausa. "No, es genial." Y con eso, reunió la fuerza suficiente para tirar un golpe débil en el brazo de Ron.

"Bueno amigo, si estamos entrando en el tema de las 'relaciones'," comenzó Ron.

"Ahora no, por favor ..." La voz de Harry se fue apagando, "Yo, yo no puedo".

"Bueno, creo que tal vez tú eres el tonto ahora. Para que lo sepas, yo lo voy a olvidar. Me debes una explicación." Ron frunció el ceño a su amigo, lo que hace la declaración con la determinación suficiente como para que Harry sabía que iba a ser revisada. "Pero tu le debes a Ginny una más", dijo un poco más suave, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

* * *

><p>El resto de los días siguientes fueron aún más tristes que el primer día. Incluso en la victoria hubo una calma pálida sobre los terrenos del castillo mientras los dolientes y amigos pasan de funeral en funeral. Todo el mundo estaba deprimido o en luto. Harry sólo se quedó lejos de todo el mundo, tratando de ordenar sus propios pensamientos.<p>

Los Weasley se encontraban perturbados y la mayor parte del tiempo les evita, dudaba que quisieran ver a la persona responsable de la muerte de su hijo. Dos veces tuvo que reunirse con Kingsley Shacklebolt sobre los esfuerzos del Ministerio para controlar a los mortífagos fugados. Tres veces se encontró con Ron y Hermione juntos y estaban tan cerca que no se sentía que debía inmiscuirse en su privacidad, que eran una pareja ahora. Y, por supuesto, estaban todos los funerales y servicios conmemorativos para ser parte de ellos.

Harry en un principio quería ir a todos los funerales, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo. Se las arregló para llegar al servicio de Colin Creevey y así lo hizo casi la mitad hasta que supo de que él no podía soportarlo más, se paró detrás de un árbol y vació su estómago por tercera vez en dos días. Se sintió tan culpable, toda esta muerte, toda esta muerte innecesaria, sólo para darle más tiempo para vencer el sueño retorcido de Tom Riddle de la inmortalidad.

Harry vio a Ginny un par de veces, pero era evidente que su mejor esfuerzo para evitar el uno al otro, o al el lo hacía. Varias veces se cruzaron y cada vez, el se apartó de ella. Era más fácil correr que enfrentar el hecho de que ella no lo quería. Y así, esta tarde, estaba en la misma circunstancia. La vio en el camino hacia el siguiente servicio, caminando lentamente entre George y Charlie. Cada hermano tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acunando a su protector. Observó sus ojos, y como cada vez que la pareja se había encontrado durante los últimos días, ella estaba llorando.

Eso perturbó a Harry, que ella estaba llorando. Ginny era dura, y para ella estar llorando significaba que controlaba la pena en absoluto. "¿Y ahora qué?", se preguntó mientras la miraba pasar. Ginny parpadeó rápidamente tratando de detener las lágrimas. "Se supone que debo ser su consuelo. Yo soy el que debe tener mis brazos alrededor de ella. Sin embargo, todo lo que estoy haciendo es lo que es peor. Cambió su mirada hasta que ella siguió por el camino a la tienda de funeral. Su corazón fue acuchillado abierto de nuevo, que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se sintió el mismo dolor ya que la batalla terminó.

* * *

><p>El funeral de Remus y Tonks fue peor. Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley estaban presentes, al igual que todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden. Se puso a través de la bendición antes de ver a Teddy, sin saber de la situación, finalmente, lo sacudió hasta el punto que tuvo que abandonar. Se las arregló para escapar del servicio sin atraer mucha atención y salió corriendo detrás de un pequeño grupo de árboles. La pequeña cantidad de comida que quedaba en el estómago hizo su camino de regreso hasta la garganta y una vez más, vomitó. Él se alejó de la suciedad detrás de los árboles, disgustado con el mundo, y se rebeló con él.<p>

Harry se sentó contra la pared del castillo golpeando su cabeza contra la piedra, llorando y oliendo el hedor de la comida regurgitada en su camisa. Él quería irse. Esto no era una vida. Ginny le odiaba. La única razón por la que quería vivir, lo que lo mantuvo activo no era una opción más. Cuando él, Ron y Hermione comenzaron este viaje pensaba que iba a morir en el proceso. Había hecho las paces con eso en el bosque. No esperaba a morir lentamente de adentro hacia afuera a causa de su dolor y las pesadillas, justo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Tal vez hice una mala elección al regresar de Kings Cross", murmuró para sí mismo. "Me hubiera quedado, podría estar con papá y mamá, o Sirius, o Dumbledore... la gente que realmente le importaba." Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared de piedra tres veces más con la esperanza de que el dolor físico ahogara el dolor emocional. Una sombra se cernía sobre él y miró a los ojos de la señora Weasley.

"Harry querido, ¿que está pasando con usted?" La señora Weasley preguntó con su mejor voz maternal.

"Estoy bien", dijo Harry, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

"No me diga que está 'bien' señor Potter." Molly regañó. "Harry, no se puede seguir haciendo esto".

"Bueno, lo sé!" dijo Harry airadamente.

"Tienes que parar esto, debiste detenerte.."

"¿No te parece que hubiera parado todo esto si pudiera? He intentado, lo he intentado mucho", exclamó. "Debería haber sido capaz de detener todo esto!" escupió, agitando los brazos, haciendo gestos hacia los funerales y toda la destrucción. Él se levantó y corrió lo mejor que pudo volviendo a la escuela.

Molly derramó lágrimas y se atragantó con las palabras: "Eso no es lo que quiería decir querido, no me refería a eso." Palabras de perdón que Harry nunca escucharía.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente fue el funeral de Fred. Harry no había hablado con nadie desde el funeral de Remus, y él no se molestó en tomar el desayuno por la mañana. No quería darse a sí mismo cualquier munición para el ritual que él sabía estaba por venir. Toda la familia de Fred se sentó en una fila, Ron y Hermione juntos, entonces el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy y George en la final, todos devastados. Harry se sentó al lado de Ron. Harry se las arregló para escuchar el servicio de Fred en su totalidad, pero sólo por ahogándose y tragando el vómito que tuvo su mas duro intento para salir de su boca.<p>

Con el servicio terminado, de Harry apretó de más al Sr. y la Sra. Weasley cuando les dió a cada uno un abrazo.

"Yo ... lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que ... lo siento", tartamudeó.

A medida que se alejaba, vio a Ginny apoyándose en el hombro de George. Ellos se miraron de nuevo. En realidad no podía distinguir su mirada que no sea la tristeza. Se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera ver su rostro. Harry se soltó y dejó a la familia rota.

"¡Harry!" La señora Weasley le gritó.

No se volvió, o incluso redujo la velocidad de su salida. Se apresuró a bajar la colina a la orilla del bosque donde se reunió con el lago y caminó en la oscuridad. Era más fácil estar solo.

Unas horas más tarde Ron y Hermione encontraron a Harry a la orilla de los bosques, junto al lago.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" -preguntó Hermione

"Bueno, voy a estar bien", respondió Harry, la mentira una vez más.

"Voy a buscar a mamá y papá en Australia, y estar en su casa por un rato. Enviaré un búho cuando las encuentro",

"¿No quieres ayuda?" Harry preguntó.

"No, tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta. Yo quiero que sea sólo nosotros tres, sólo la familia. Una vez que tengamos un tiempo a solas tal vez voy a enviar por ustedes dos. Y entonces, si todo va bien, puedo traerlos de vuelta ", dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron dando cada uno un abrazo. Ella se inclinó y le dio a Ron un suave beso en la mejilla. Ron le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Ron sólo dijo claramente: "Me voy de regreso a casa con papá y mamá." Siguió con esa declaración, "¿A dónde vas Harry? Volver Grimmauld Place supongo, ¿no? No creo que te gustaría volver con los muggles, ¿verdad?" Ron se quedó mirando a Harry, perdido en pensamientos de su hermano ya fallecido.

"Sí, de vuelta al doce supongo," mintió Harry otra vez. Estaba empezando a ser bueno en ello.

"Mamá dice que usted necesita venir a La Madriguera".

"Hoy no, me voy a Grimmauld Place por ahora. Dile que estoy bien", mintió Harry una vez más. Él era muy bueno en eso.

Ron se encogió de hombros, "Bien entonces, nos vemos pronto".

El grupo se separó. Ron y Hermione se acercó el camino hacia las puertas. Harry caminó lentamente por la colina hacia la escuela. Unos minutos más tarde llegó a la escalinata de la escuela y se sentó en el escalón más alto cerca de las pesadas puertas delanteras. No podía volver a Grimmauld Place. Había enviado a Kreacher a visitar el día anterior, y Kreacher le había informado de que el edificio estaba intacto, pero fue maldecido más allá del reconocimiento por los Mortífagos.

Al ponerse el sol en el recinto escolar y los últimos visitantes y dolientes salieron fuera de las puertas, se dio cuenta a Harry que, lamentablemente, después de diecisiete años y detener el mago oscuro más grande de la historia, El Elegido, el niño-que-vivió, era sólo un huérfano, sin nadie que le amó y a dónde ir. Bajó la cabeza en el dolor, llorando a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Bien este es el primer capítulo. Las cosas no van bien para Harry y Ginny ¿verdad? ¿A donde ira Harry? ¿Que pasará con su estado de animo? Eso lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos. No lo olviden, solo estoy haciendo una traducción de una historia ya hecha por seeker68<em>

_Reviews_


	2. A la madriguera

_**Descargo de responsabilidades: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y de la compañía cinematográfica Warner Bross._

**A La Madriguera**

Harry se sentó en la sala común de Gryffindor solo, que era en realidad, lo que lo hacía feliz. El silencio y la calma del castillo era un fuerte contraste con los días anteriores. De hecho, cualquier recuerdo que tenía del castillo parecía estar siempre acompañado por los sonidos que embargaban el lugar. Cuando la escuela estaba en sesión la gran cantidad de estudiantes hacían toda clase de ruidos, haciendo eco por los pasillos.

Hoy era diferente, y diferente era bueno, muy bueno. Se volvió hacia un lado y se sentó en el sofá grande. "Podría ser capaz de tomar una siesta rápida", dijo en voz alta, aunque no había un alma alrededor para escucharlo.

"¿Por qué molestarme con eso? Voy a tener otra pesadilla. Por supuesto, el que yo tenga pesadillas no es nada nuevo ¿verdad?" Continuó hablando en la habitación vacía.

Cerrando los ojos, se deleitaba en el silencio. Incluso por la noche había casi siempre algún estudiante en la sala común trabajando en un ensayo o alguna otra tarea. El sonido que acompañaba a los estudiantes era el suave rasgueo de una pluma en un pergamino, o el silbido de una página de la vuelta, pero los sonidos eran lo de menos. Harry era un experto en las idas y venidas nocturnas en la sala común, suponía que pasó más noches solo en la sala común de Gryffindor que cualquier otro en la historia de Hogwarts.

En sus seis años en Hogwarts nunca hubo una semana que no pasan por lo menos tres o cuatro noches en la sala común. El segundo lugar por el número de visitas nocturnas tuvo que ser Ginny Weasley. Y por suerte, ese número fue un distante segundo lugar a la cifra de Harry.

"Ginny... ¿qué pasará con Ginny?" El mismo dudaba. "¿Qué pasará con Ron y Hermione?" A continuación, se preguntó. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por aclarar las ideas ofensivas de su mente. Su estómago gruñó.

"Tienes razón", se rió en voz baja. "Tengo que comer." Él tomó el camino a través de la escuela para encontrar el retrato de la puerta de entrada a la cocina. Con un cosquilleo rápido a la pera, y el giro de la perilla, la pintura se abrió y fue a ver a los elfos. Kreacher le trajo un plato de huevos con tocino y Harry tomó rápidamente la comida hacia su boca, dispuesto a saciar su hambre.

En medio de su desayuno apresurado, Harry sintió que se le revolvió el estómago y salió corriendo de la cocina en busca del baño más cercano. Azotó la puerta abierta, llegando apenas al baño antes de expulsar su desayuno. Con el estómago vacío una vez más se sintió mejor. Harry se dirigió a los lavabos y se lavó la cara con agua fría. Después de refrescarse regresó a la cocina.

"Kreacher, ¿puedes darme una tostada de trigo, por favor? No le pongas mantequilla, simplemente la tostada. ¿Y puedo tener un vaso de agua?" Harry le preguntó el elfo.

"Por supuesto, señor", respondió cortésmente Kreacher.

Harry esperó con paciencia y pronto fue recompensada con su pan de trigo y agua.

"¡Ejem!"

Harry saltó ante la intrusión inesperada. Antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta la profesora McGonagall entró y se paró justo en frente de él.

"Señor Potter, ¿confío en que usted ha aprovechado la oportunidad de comer un buen desayuno?" preguntó ella.

"Sí, profesora. Kreacher me dio tocino, huevos y pan tostado. Estoy a punto de acabar". Harry respondió. Kreacher miró a su propietario, claramente no estaba satisfecho la poca sinceridad de su amo.

"Bien. Ahora Harry, puedo entender su deseo de estar solo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que se está distanciando de los Weasley", le reprendió con suavidad.

"No quiero ser una carga para ellos. Que todavía tienen mucho que trabajar. Ya sabe, con Fred y todo lo demás", explicó.

"¿Qué pasa con Ginny? Yo estaba segura que encontrarían consuelo uno en el otro mejor que los demás.", dijo en una voz mas suave y solidaria..

"Yo ... yo no ..." Harry suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza. "Nosotros ya no estamos juntos", murmuró.

"Sé que los dos se separaron antes de su misión. Asumía que era sólo temporal." La anciana bruja tocó el brazo de Harry suavemente. Él se estremeció y retiró rápidamente la mano.

Harry miró a la profesora con una mirada triste y apagada. "Eso es lo que pensé también... No quiero hablar de eso por más tiempo." Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de dirigirse a la profesora McGonagall de nuevo, "¿Le importaría si me quedo unos días más?"

"No, en absoluto." Contestó la Profesora. "Harry, todos los profesores están aquí si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar." Ella sonrió cálidamente a sus estudiantes.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y la profesora lo dejó terminar su tostada.

* * *

><p>Los dos días siguientes se desarrollaron exactamente de la misma manera. Harry se despertaba después de una nueva pesadilla y bajaba por un poco de pan tostado con los elfos. Después hacía su camino de regreso a la sala común para descansar sus dolores y molestias. No durmió durante más de unas pocas horas a la vez. Las ligeras siestas le permitían descansar y le ayudaban a mantener los sueños horribles fuera. El lado negativo de la falta de sueño era que había perdido el poco peso que ganó durante su estancia en Shell Cottage hace solo unas semanas. Otro efecto secundario era la negatividad de su actitud, su humor se volvió hosco y rara vez sonreía. Trató de mantenerse alejado de los equipos de trabajo y los profesores.<p>

En el tercer día el profesor Flitwick lo acorraló y le preguntó acerca de su cojera y otras lesiones. Harry trató de excusarse diciendo que su cojera era porque se había caído de su escoba. En retrospectiva, esa estrategia resultó ser menos exitosa. Por lo menos el diminuto profesor no lo llamó mentiroso.

Se le ordenó presentarse con la señora Pomfrey en la sala de la enfermería, pero nunca fue. De alguna manera se sentía como si el dolor físico que sentía le estaba ayudando. No importando la lógica retorcida, era lo único que tenía sentido para él. En lugar de eso, se coló en el armario de la medicina con su capa de invisibilidad y sacó de contrabando algunas pociones para ayudarle a sanar las heridas abiertas. Su método de tratamiento no iba demasiado bien. Se las arregló para ocultar el dolor de todos los que lo vieron. En privado, utilizó el dolor físico que le quedaba para distraer del dolor emocional que cursa a través de su corazón y la angustia mental que contaminaba su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Harry caminó suavemente a través de la habitación para conseguir una mirada más atenta a las imágenes de la noche manteniéndose de pie al lado de la cama. Se inclinó más, mirando las fotos con mucho polvo. De repente sus piernas fallaron bruscamente por debajo de él y se estrelló contra el suelo. Él luchaba por liberarse del ataque, pero la serpiente era demasiado fuerte. Se volvió para mirar a la cara de la serpiente gigante. Los brillantes ojos amarillentos de Nagini le devoraba, la enroscada serpiente se tensó alrededor de su torso, apretándole con fuerza. Harry jadeó.<em>

_"Hermione!" -chilló. "¡Ayúdame!" se las arregló para jadear. Podía oír las pisadas rápidas de su amiga corriendo escaleras arriba en su ayuda. La puerta del dormitorio de Bathilda Bagshot se abrió de golpe. Hermione estaba en shock ante lo que veía._

_Harry trató de golpear a la serpiente, lanzando golpe tras golpe en el cuerpo retorcido de la serpiente. La serpiente le volcó en el suelo y luego envolvió otra parte de su cuerpo alrededor del cuello de Harry._

_"Reducto!" gritó Hermione, pero el hechizo dio a la izquierda. El banco del tocador se hizo mil pedazos. Astillas de madera volaron a la cara de Harry. La serpiente tensó sus músculos en respuesta al hechizo errante._

_Harry jadeó por aire en un intento desesperado por respirar, pero el endurecimiento del cuerpo de la serpiente no permitió la entrada de aire sus pulmones. La ventana de la habitación estalló hacia adentro, Voldemort se deslizó rápidamente en el cuarto oscuro. "Imperio"._

_Hermione nunca tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar antes de que Voldemort lanzara la maldición Imperius. Él utilizó sus movimientos de varita mágica para tirar de ella hacia el centro de la habitación._

_"Bien, bien, si es Harry Potter...", dijo el malvado mago de una manera suave y sedosa. Voldemort miró de reojo a Hermione. "Estoy tan contento de ver que Nagini comerá bien esta noche"._

_La visión de Harry se volvía borrosa por la falta de oxígeno, trató de centrarse, forzando la vista. Su pulso latía dentro de su cráneo, golpeando fuerte. Sus ojos se nublaron aún más y comenzó a perder la conciencia._

_"Y ahora, señor Potter, di adiós a su amiga, la asquerosa sangre sucia", susurró Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro agitó su varita a Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!" El destello de luz verde que persiguió muchos de los sueños de Harry volvió, golpeando a su mejor amiga._

_"Nooooo!" Harry gritó en agonía. "Nooooo!"_

Harry se irguió y se sentó de golpe en la cama, sudando profusamente. Él tragó saliva dando respiraciones rápidas en un esfuerzo por calmar su respiración. Se restableció y observó los lugares familiares de su dormitorio. Su respiración y su pulso volvieron a la normalidad y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Trató de dormir el resto de la noche, apenas encontrando una o dos horas de sueño.

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama con dosel. Las pesadillas se habían ido y se las arregló para conseguir cerca de tres horas de sueño ininterrumpido. Hasta el momento esas tres horas marcó el tramo más largo de sueño ininterrumpido que disfrutaba desde que salió de la madriguera la noche de la boda.

Se movió cuando la brillante luz solar se coló en la habitación. Sintió un aleteo sobre su cabeza. "Hedwig!" -pensó-. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Harry por primera vez en días, hasta que la realidad se impuso y recordó que Hedwig estaba muerta. La realidad se volvió peor de repente cuando levantó un párpado y centró perezosamente los ojos borrosos en el sobre rojo que permanecía sobre su cabeza, sabiendo que de inmediato que era un vociferador.

La voz de Molly Weasley hizo eco por toda la habitación.

"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡MENTIRME, MENTIRLE A ARTHUR! ¿EN DONDE TIENES LA CABEZA? ¡TU HARÁS, Y DECLARO HARÁS LO SIGUIENTE, TE LEVANTARÁS, EMPACARÁS, Y ESTARÁS EN LA MADRIGUERA ANTES DEL ANOCHECER! ¡SI NO VOY A VOLVER A LA ESCUELA Y ARRASTRARTE HASTA AQUI POR LA OREJA! ESTA FALTA DE RESPETO NO TIENE EXCUSA. ESPERABA MÁS DE TI Y YO NO QUIERO SABER MAS DE SUS TONTERIAS "¡AY DE MI!"

Harry se sentó en la cama, estupefacto por la potencia brutal de la voz de Molly Weasley.

"¡MALDITA SEA TE DIJE EN MARCHA! ¡AHORA!. LEVANTA TU TRASERO DE LA CAMA Y MUEVETE SR. POTTER!" La voz de Molly llegando hasta su cabeza le obligó a taparse los oídos.

Harry tomó una larga ducha caliente para aliviar sus heridas, y luego regresó al dormitorio y se vistió para el día. Terminó de vestirse y comenzó el proceso de empacar sus escasas pertenencias.

"¡Ella no es mi madre! Ella sólo se siente culpable, o se apiada de mí. Y no hay manera de que pueda ir a la Madriguera, mientras Ginny esté ahí, es otra situación imposible", bramó en voz alta. En un testimonio de su valentía, pensó seriamente en ignorar las demandas de Molly para volver a la madriguera.

En un testimonio del poder de su sentido común restante, decidió que era mejor para él cumplir con sus deseos y encarar de los Weasley ahora, no después. Él agarró su mochila y metió la capa de invisibilidad, junto con la fotografía rota de él de niño montado en su escoba y algunos otros artículos dispersos por todo el dormitorio prácticamente vacío. Se encaminó a la cocina para su desayuno de tostadas con los elfos y luego un paseo por los jardines por un par de horas.

Harry se sentó junto a la tumba del Director Dumbledore, hablando con su mentor fallecido. Después de que caminaba por los terrenos y se encaminó a la cabaña de Hagrid.

"¡Hagrid! Hagrid, ¿estas en casa?" gritó.

No había ningún sonido desde el interior de la choza. Hagrid no estaba en casa. Harry suspiró en la decepción.

Después de abandonar el lugar, Harry siguió caminando en los terrenos solo. Con el tiempo llegó cerca del campo de Quidditch. Buenos recuerdos lo inundaron de nuevo. Un gran pesar llegó a Harry. Era que él nunca había visto jugar mucho a Ginny. Umbrigde le había prohibido jugar un año y las detenciones con el profesor Snape le había impedido jugar el siguiente. Esto era algo que esperaba poder remediar en el futuro, suponiendo, por supuesto, que ella quisiera tener algo que ver con él.

Empezó a pensar en cómo iba a explicar todo a los Weasley. ¿Cómo podía explicar todos estos sentimientos y visiones que no podía descifrar incluso para sí mismo? Se suponía que la guerra había terminado. Dentro de él, dentro de su cabeza, la batalla todavía rugía y de la forma en que se sentía, Voldemort estaba ganando.

"¡HARRY POTTER! ¡¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA USTED? ¡TIENES POCO TIEMPO PARA LLEGAR ANTES DE SENTIR MI IRA!. ¡HE INVERTIDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO EN SU BIENESTAR COMO PARA ACEPTAR ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO! ¿HAS ENTENDIDO?" La voz de la señora Weasley retumbó en las colinas cuando otro vociferador rompió el aire por encima de él.

Harry se resignó a lo inevitable. Caminó por la colina hacia Hogsmeade. En la puerta de piedra, miró hacia atrás en el castillo y cruzó las protecciones. Sintió un escalofrío cuando lo hizo, pensando que se iba de uno de sus lugares favoritos. Después de pasar a través de las protecciones, se concentró, giró a su izquierda y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Con un fuerte "pop" Harry apareció en un camino rural desierto. Cruzando la calle había una gran casa abandonada. Era de un ladrillo rojo, adornos en blanco y persianas. Por el tamaño de la misma, Harry imaginó que debe haber albergado una gran familia alguna vez. La parte frontal y lateral hacia el norte estaban adornados por un gran porche de estar. La parte sur estaba conectada a una gran casa de dos pisos con un corredor cubierto. La finca estaba en extrema necesidad de reparación, no se había vivido ahí por algún tiempo.<p>

Él siguió caminando, y pasó bajo el viejo sauce alrededor de un tercio de milla de la Madriguera. Se ajustó la mochila y salió cojeando lentamente hacia la casa murmurando sobre sus excusas a su paso. Subió los pocos pasos hacia el porche.

Sin previo aviso, los brazos y las piernas se estrellaron a sus costados. Harry jadeó cuando su aliento fue empujado fuera de su cuerpo. Él estaba inmovilizado de inmediato y sólo fue capaz de emitir un grito confuso de "¡Ayuuuda!"

La puerta principal fue abierta a toda prisa y la señora Weasley abrió la puerta de tela metálica, golpeando a Harry en la cabeza con la esquina de la misma, haciéndole hacer una mueca de dolor. "¿Harry? ¿Qué diablos...?"

Todavía era atado invisiblemente y le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Oyó un "Hmppff" de la ventana de arriba del porche delantero, sonido que también oyó la señora Weasley.

"¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! ¡BAJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" ella gritó. "¡NO HECHIZAMOS A LOS VISITANTES EN ESTA CASA!"

"¡NO LO QUIERO AQUÍ!" Ginny gritó de nuevo.

"¡BUENO, NO ES DECISIÓN SUYA! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LO PADRES Y LO QUE DECIMOS, SE HACE! ¡AHORA SEÑORITA, BAJA!" respondió su madre.

En este punto el señor Weasley apareció en la puerta, Molly lo miró y dijo, "Haz algo".

El Sr. Weasley reaccionó haciendo lo que cualquier hombre inteligente haría, se agachó a su izquierda y se dirigió al sótano, dejando a su esposa iracunda para hacer frente a su exaltada hija.

Molly giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la casa, Harry siguió luchando con el hechizo. Unos momentos más tarde Molly reapareció arrastrando a Ginny por su cola de caballo roja.

"¡QUITALE EL HECHIZO JOVENCITA!"

"No mamá", dijo Ginny en voz baja.

"Sin discusiones por favor, te dije, quítale el hechizo", dijo Molly con fuerza, pero su voz volvía a un nivel de volumen normal.

Ginny sacudió su varita y murmuró un conjuro en voz baja. Los lazos invisibles en Harry se soltaron. Ginny frunció el ceño a Harry por un momento, se volvió bruscamente y se alejó hacia su habitación. En este punto, sintiendo la conmoción que había pasado, Arthur salió del sótano.

Molly miró a Arthur mientras subía las escaleras. "¡Elige!"

"Harry", respondió el señor Weasley sin vacilar.

"¡Cobarde!" Molly le dijo con disgusto. "Cuida de él mientras yo voy a tratar con _su_ hija." Se giró rápidamente y entró de nuevo en la casa.

"Bueno, esto fue una gran entrada, ¿no lo crees Harry?" Preguntó Arthur.

"Supongo que lo fue", respondió Harry, que ahora estaba sentado y frotando el corte en la frente causada por la puerta de tela metálica. En el piso de arriba podía oír a Molly gritar a Ginny por su comportamiento hacia Harry.

"Vamos, vamos a aparecer un par de catres y puede que me hagas compañía en el estudio. No creo que pueda dormir en mi habitación esta noche después de mi salida apresurada de la zona de combate", se rió el Sr. Weasley.

* * *

><p>"¿Necesitas un trago Harry?" Arthur le preguntó mientras servía dos copas grandes de whisky de fuego para ellos, conjuró los catres y dejó la botella entre ellos cuando se sentaron.<p>

"Un par de cosas que he aprendido durante años el hijo. Número uno: No te encuentres en cualquier lugar cerca de Molly cuando ella está lívido de cólera. Número dos: No se ponga en condiciones de ser hechizado por mi hermosa hija. Número tres: nunca estés entre dos mujeres pelirrojas cuando tienen una discusión".

Él continuó, "Al ver cómo las tres normas estaban ocurriendo, hice la única cosa prudente, me salí." Le sonrió a Harry. "Hablo en serio joven amigo, incluso a mi edad, es menos doloroso dormir en la cuna de quedar atrapados en una de esas situaciones, y mucho menos en las tres."

"Gracias por invitarme a quedarme", dijo Harry en voz baja. "Puedo irme, ya sabes, si Ginny realmente no me quiere aquí".

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso Harry, se calmará con el tiempo", respondió el señor Weasley.

"¿Antes o después de que tenga algún daño irreversible por uno de sus hechizos?" -preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, eso está por verse, pero no voy a apostar en ti", se rió de nuevo Arthur.

Se quedaron un par de horas más charlando y tomando varios tragos más. Finalmente el Sr. Weasley se quedó dormido. Harry yacía en su cama temiendo el momento en que se quedara dormida, sabiendo que cuando lo hiciera, las pesadillas volverían. Harry daba vueltas.

_Voldemort volvió a entrar en la mente de Harry, emitiendo su, risa malvada._ _"Vamos pequeño Potter. Venga a ver si eres lo suficientemente hombre como para ayudar a sus pequeños amigos..." Voldemort se burló._ _Para su horror, vio a Ron, Hermione y Ginny colgando boca abajo suspendidos de la horca situada en la penumbra del bosque prohibido._ _"Elige joven Potter, elige, ¿a cual de tus amigos vas a decidir salvar? los demás, ciertamente morirán... Vamos, ¿quién quieres que viva?"_ _atormentaba Harry._

"No, no, no puedo, no puedo..." jadeó Harry retorciéndose en la cama.

* * *

><p><em>Segundo capítulo subido. Gracias a las personas que han enviado reviews. La historia sigue su marcha. ¿Que le sucede a Ginny? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia Harry? ¿Seguirá Voldemort vivo y por eso atormenta a Harry en su cabeza? Veremos que sucede en los próximos capítulos.<em>


	3. El amor duele

_**Descargo de Responsabilidades: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de su autora J. K. Rowling y de la compañía cinematográfica Warner Bross._

**El Amor Duele**

La pesadilla despertó a Harry justo cuando empezaba salir el sol. A juzgar por la oscuridad del pasillo que conducía a la cocina supo que la señora Weasley no estaba todavía levantada. Supuso que era el único despierto. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, se sentó, y dio un paso hacia la puerta en el camino hacia el retrete para hacer sus necesidades por el whisky de fuego de la noche anterior. Aplastó su pie izquierdo, ocasionando que saltara y golpeara el ajedrez de Ron que se encontraba en la mesa final. La mesa volcó y cayó al suelo, dispersando piezas por todos lados.

Dio otro paso y esta vez aplastó su pie derecho, saltó golpeándose dos veces más en una lámpara y una silla mecedora. Hasta este punto, casi estaba a salvo, pero él puso su pie izquierdo en una torre del ajedrez tirado, lanzó un grito de dolor, volteó a la izquierda y se estrelló contra un aparador lleno de libros, sacando todo el lote por encima de sí mismo con un aumento de ruido terrible.

Toda la familia Weasley se despertó con el sonido de Harry maldiciendo locamente, los sonidos de las sillas rotas y los golpes de los libros, muebles, y el cuerpo de Harry, ya que cayó con estrépito al suelo. Bueno, toda la familia, excepto cierta bruja adolescente con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y una afición por los hechizos matutinos.

Como Harry estaba en el suelo maldiciendo, Arthur lo miró. "¿Está bien que Harry?"

"Sí". Harry asintió con la cabeza y se sentó, apoyado en el sillón mullido que estaba a su lado.

Arthur negó con la cabeza en el lío y se rió entre dientes, "Vas a tener que ser mas cuidadoso, hijo."

"Pero no puedo mover mis pies correctamente", explicó Harry.

"Oh... bueno, en ese caso." Arthur se volvió hacia la puerta gritando en voz alta, "Ginny, por favor, ven aquí y deshechiza a Harry otra vez."

"¡NO, no lo haré!" Ginny sonó de nuevo.

"¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY DESHECHIZALOINMEDIATAMENTE O TE ARRASTRARÉ DE NUEVO ACÁ ABAJO!" Molly le gritó. Una puerta se cerró arriba y los ocupantes del estudio podían oír pasos pisando fuerte por la escalera.

Pronto la puerta al estudio se abrió. Ginny vio el daño, se burló un poco, agitó su varita y eliminó el hechizo tropezante de las piernas de Harry.

"Gracias", dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny.

"Cuando quieras", respondió ella alegremente mientras saltaba de la habitación.

"Como ya he dicho, vas a tener que ser mas cuidadoso." Con eso, Arthur se rió de la situación de Harry y se fue a la cocina a desayunar.

Ron, Bill, Fleur y George bajaron y se unieron a Harry y Arthur en la mesa, ninguno de ellos estaba contento con la hora o el modo en que se había despertado. Molly de mal humor iba y venía mientras preparaba el desayuno. Todo el mundo miraba a Harry, esperando una explicación.

"No es mi culpa", declaró Harry con ellos, ella me hechizó".

"¿Y pog qué ella te hechizó Haggy?" preguntó Fleur mirándolo.

"Porque es un imbécil egoísta que cree que sabe lo que es mejor para todos, independientemente de sus pensamientos sobre el tema particular que se discutió en el momento de su horrible decisión", dijo Ginny cuando entró en la cocina.

Se sentó a la mesa frente a Harry. Harry la miró con atención, con la varita lista debajo de la mesa para defenderse, en caso de que ella fuera a hechizarlo. Demasiado tarde. Cuando Harry comenzó a beber su jugo, todo corría por la parte delantera de su camisa ensuciando la mesa, el banco, y sus pantalones cortos también.

Sorprendido, miró a Ginny que estaba apenas sonriendo y tratando de mantener una cara seria.

"Oh, vamos, dame un descanso ya", rogó Harry.

"¿Qué?, yo no hice nada, no puedo evitar que seas un tonto descuidado", se rió ella.

"Ginevra...", dijo Molly con más fuerza: "Estoy cansada de esto. Tres hechizos en un lapso de diez horas es a prueba mi paciencia."

"Usted debería ser yo", replicó Harry, momento en el que toda la mesa estalló en carcajadas, a excepción de Ginny, que estaba muy molesta porque había perdido la ventaja en la discusión y miró a Harry. Muy a su pesar realizó el contra hechizo para que Harry pudiera comer.

"¿Qué?" Harry le preguntó Ginny con incredulidad. "¿Qué? Me has estado haciendo hechizos tontos, yo hago un comentario ¿y ahora estás enojada? Estás loca."

"Loca! Tu eres el loco. Romper porque 'tu' dices que te preocupas por alguien, eso es de locos", disparó Ginny espalda.

"Oh oh, esto está pasando. Esto no es bueno, me voy de aquí ", dijo Ron saltó de la mesa.

Un coro de "yo también", sonó, y la mesa se despejo, a excepción de los dos adolescentes que se dirigían a un enfrentamiento.

"¿Fuera de entonces?" Harry desafió.

"Tu lo sabes!" Ginny respondió.

* * *

><p>Los dos salieron de la cocina y se dirigió a un lugar solitario lejos de la casa, sin hablar una palabra. Cuando llegaron bajo el viejo sauce, Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ginny para que volteara hacia él. Ella se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta, echó la mano de su hombro y gruñó: "¡No me toques!" en la voz más feroz que Harry había oído nunca.<p>

"Mira, Ginny, lo siento", comenzó a Harry.

"¿LO SIENTO? ¿ESO ES TODO? ¿LO SIENTO?TUVE QUE AGUANTAR TODO UN AÑO DE ESTA BASURA, Y LO ÚNICO QUE CONSIGO ES UN TRISTE LO SIENTO?" Ginny gritó. "No es suficiente Harry."

"BUENO QUE MAS PUEDO HACER? CIERTAMENTE NO PUEDO DESHACER LO QUE HICE?" Harry le gritó. Trató de calmarse tomando un respiro grande y luego exhalando lentamente. "Mira, Ginny, todo el mundo se estaba muriendo. Yo no podía correr el riesgo, no podía."

"Oh, no podrías hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Ginny dijo con sarcasmo.

Su comentario sarcástico compensaba su mal genio. "DEMONIOS GINNY, YO NO PODÍA PONERTE EN MAYOR PELIGRO", respondió Harry.

"PERO LO HICISTE. TODO EL MUNDO CONOCÍA DE LO NUESTRO. Y PRONTO, TODOS SABRÍAN QUE NO ESTABAS AHÍ PARA PROTEGERME. Y NO SE TRATABA DE TI, ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ES SOBRE TÍ? LO QUE QUIERES, LO QUE PIENSAS ES LO MEJOR, TU, TU, TU. ¿CUÁNDO IMPORTARÁ LO QUE YO QUIERO? "

Ginny apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de controlar su ira. "Yo era un manojo de nervios, maldito!"

"GINNY SE RAZONABLE. NO PODÍA PONERTE EN MEDIO DE EL! Exclamó Harry.

"¿No podrías ponerme en medio de él, O DE TI?" cuestionó. Su propia voz creció en volumen como su temperamento estalló una vez más.

Sus ojos atormentados se centraron más allá de su hombro, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. "Yo NO podía hacerlo, yo no iba a VERTE CONVERTIDA EN UN BLANCO!" Su voz estuvo fuera de control, sus emociones se hicieron cargo. "YO NO PODÍA. CORRECTO O INCORRECTO, ERA TODO LO QUE PODÍA HACER. MI MAMA, MI PAPA, SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE... YO NO PODRÍA SOPORTAR VERTE MORIR TAMBIÉN A MANOS DE ESE MANIACO", gritó.

Ahora estaban gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, cualquiera que estuviera a media milla de distancia podía oírlos.

"EXACTAMENTE, HARRY, EXACTAMENTE! NO PODÍAS VERME MORIR UNA VEZ, PERO YO TE VI MORIR CIENTOS DE VECES. CADA VEZ QUE ME QUEDABA DORMIDA, O CABECEANDO EN CLASE O LEYENDO TU NOMBRE EN EL PROFETA, O MIENTRAS ESTABA EN DETENCIÓN. VI TU MUERTE POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ AL DÍA, DUANTE CIENTOS DE DIAS " Ginny gritó.

"Y LUEGO, AL FINAL,... TU… NI SIQUIERA DIJISTE ADIOS!" Ginny gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

"¡BIEN PERDONA MIS MODALES! ¡YO NO PENSÉ QUE IBA A REGRESAR!" su voz se rompió mientras le gritaba.

Ella dio un paso adelante, apretó los puños y empezó a golpear en los brazos de Harry y el pecho. Toda la frustración del año pasado estaba siendo expresada en el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando sintió que la herida en el hombro se volvió a abrir por el ataque de Ginny. La sangre en un principio estaba caliente en el pecho, luego se sintió fría cuando se empapó la camisa.

Ginny vio a Harry sangrado a través de su camiseta. Ella lo miró, y luego sus puños con sangre retrocediendo en estado de shock. "Oh, no, yo hice esto?" le entró pánico. A continuación, maldijo hasta por los codos y se dirigió hacia la madriguera, sin saber qué pensar. "Sólo tengo que alejarme de él por ahora," dijo a sí misma.

"Espera ... ¡espera!" Harry llamó. Ginny aceleró su carrera mientras Harry la perseguía tan rápido como su cuerpo herido le permitía.

De muchas y diferentes ventanas toda la familia había sido testigo de la pelea entre Harry y Ginny. Y, debido al volumen de los intercambios de palabras, todos escucharon cada palabra. A medida que los adolescentes se acercaron a la puerta de entrada, todos bajaron por las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Ginny nunca detuvo su paso, saltó las escaleras del porche de una sola vez.

"Ginny! ¡Alto!" Harry llamó, arremetiendo contra ella en un esfuerzo por detenerla. Alcanzó a agarrar la camisa de Ginny, y ambos cayeron al porche delantero con un golpe. Ginny se dio la vuelta mientras luchaba por librarse de las manos.

"¡Suéltame!" ella gritó, golpeándolo, deseando que solo la dejara en paz para procesar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

"¡No! Ginny... déjame..." sus palabras se detuvieron cuando el pie de Ginny empujó en su pecho. Se levantó de un salto. La agarró de nuevo, consiguiendo un fuerte agarre en su tobillo.

Ella cayó en el porche de madera dura de nuevo, su cuerpo se cierra de golpe cuando fue incapaz de refuerzo. "¡Ay! Harry PARA, me haces DAÑO!"

"Ginny" dijo en voz alta.

"¡SUELTAME!" Pateó por segunda vez, se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Dentro de la Madriguera, Ron hervía de ira. "Ya es bastante malo lo que hizo con ella el verano pasado, pero esto esta vez se paso de la línea," dijo furioso Ron, a punto de explotar llegando a Harry. Su hermana le había suplicado que lo dejara ir, sin embargo, se había ido de vuelta después de ella. A los oídos de Ginny llegó un grito, que hacerla sufrir era el colmo, "Nadie le hace daño a Ginny, mejor amigo o no." Bill estaba furioso también, pero conteniéndose gracias a Fleur que estaba tratando de calmarlo tomándolo del brazo. Arthur y Molly estaban perturbados por los dos adolescentes. George miraba en silencio.

Ginny corrió pasando a todo el mundo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, en un esfuerzo de llegar a la soledad de su habitación tan rápido como pudiera. Fleur subió corriendo a consolar a una Ginny llorando.

Harry corrió a seguirla, pero fue derribado de inmediato cuando Ron le golpeó de lleno en la cara con gancho de derecha. Harry se hundió en un montón de vidrios rotos, sangrando por la nariz rota.

"¡BASTARDO, no puede hacer eso con ella! ¡No a mi hermana!" Ron gritó. "SACA TU MALDITO CULO DE LA CASA!" Ron gritó golpeando a su mejor amigo de nuevo. "No a mi hermana!"

Les llevó a George, Arthur y Molly separar a Ron de Harry. Bill sacó a Harry y lo arrastró hasta la cocina azotándolo con fuerza en una silla al final de la mesa. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Harry se preguntó. No podía creer que Ron era el que le dio un puñetazo. Harry comenzó a volver a sus sentidos después de haber sido sorprendido por Ron. De pie y apretando los puños, él sabía que estaba en problemas si tuviera que lidiar con ambos hermanos. La sangre todavía brotaba de su nariz, no podía ver bien sin gafas, pero él no lo iba a tomar.

"Déjala!" Ron mandó. Harry se abalanzó sobre Ron, metiendo un golpe a la mandíbula, pero Bill lo cogió y lo empujó de nuevo en la silla. Harry bajó de nuevo, su rostro rebotó en la mesa al caer. Molly chilló al ver a sus hijos luchando. La casa entera estaba alborotada.

"¡BASTA!" Arthur le gritó "basta, basta!"

"Harry, no podemos hacer esto, no podemos..." dijo Arturo, el estrés de llenar su voz rota. "Odio esto, pero te tienes que ir... Yo no sé qué hacer. Yo… que... no puedo más." Arthur se dio cuenta de que esto no era correcto, pero ¿qué podía hacer? La familia simplemente no podía tener más estrés. Cuando el Sr. Weasley miró a Harry, su corazón se hundió. Los oscuros ojos verde esmeralda de Harry lo miraron. El único pedazo de chispa restante fueron drenados de los mismos, cuando Harry se dio cuenta que ya no era bienvenido en el único lugar donde alguna vez realmente se había sentido como en casa.

"Muy bien", arrastrando a Harry en un tono golpeado, "si todo el mundo quiere que yo me vaya, lo haré." Harry se quedó temblando.

Ron lo agarraron, y lo llevó a empujones hacia la puerta. "Vamos", murmuró.

"Voy a buscar sus cosas", dijo Bill caminando hacia el estudio en el que la mochila de Harry se inclinó por la puerta.

"No, no!" Molly lloraba, no quería que Harry se fuera. "Él no tiene a dónde..."

"Esperen", chilló una voz desde la escalera. El hilo de voz fue apenas audible por encima del alboroto, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el caos.

"Espera, no hagas esto papá." Ginny pareció vacilante en la puerta. Se paró sobre un pie, cuidando su tobillo lesionado. Fleur ayudó a Ginny sosteniéndole un brazo.

"Ron, Bill, no lo lastimen mas, por favor", sollozó Ginny, sacudiendo su cuerpo mientras se sentaba en la mesa. "Papá, por favor, deja que se quede... Mamá ¿puedes ayudarlo? Por favor, ayúdalo mamá." Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y corrieron rápidamente por sus mejillas.

"Está bien, entonces, fuera todo mundo, excepto Ginny, Harry, Arthur y yo", ordenó la señora Weasley.

La sala quedó vacía, dejando sólo a los cuatro en la cocina. Ron soltó el brazo de Harry, dejando que su amigo asentarse en el banquillo.

"Harry, déjame ver tu pecho", dirigida Molly. Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, cuando Harry se subió la camiseta para que pudiera atender a sus heridas. La señora Weasley comenzó a recitar encantamientos de curación sobre las diversas lesiones de Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza en el gran número de cortes, cicatrices y un lugar prominente a través de su torso pálido.

Ginny se quedó anonadada ante el pecho ahora desnudo de Harry. Ella colocó su cabeza entre las manos, sollozando incontrolablemente. Molly en voz muy baja regañó Harry por ocultar sus heridas y mentir acerca de su situación de vivienda.

Cuando Harry recuperó su claridad, sus ojos y los de Ginny se encontraron, pero esta vez ninguno apartó la mirada. Tanto dolor se reflejaba en los ojos de la pareja, en el fondo angustioso dolor.

"En nuestros días, si teníamos alguna riña, cada uno hacía una lista de lo que queríamos decir, lo que sentíamos. Escribirlo ayudaba a resolverla", indicó la señora Weasley. Terminó el hechizo para cerrar la herida en el pecho de Harry y lo dejó rodar su camisa hacia abajo.

"¿Qué te parece, quieres probar? No puede ser peor ¿o si?" dijo Harry con voz ronca.

Molly conjuró un par de plumas y pergaminos y se los entregó a Harry y Ginny, que entraron en el estudio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Nunca tuvimos una riña tan fuerte ¿verdad Molly?" preguntó el señor Weasley después que la pareja salió de la habitación.

"No, nunca la tuvimos querido", respondió la señora Weasley mientras continuaba limpiando la sangre de la mesa.

* * *

><p>Ginny se sentó en una mesa de lectura pequeña. Harry se sentó en el sofá con un libro para detener su pergamino.<p>

"Está bien, entonces Gin, sólo tendremos que empezar a escribir algo y entonces, bueno, vamos a ir hasta terminarlo", dijo Harry.

"Está bien", respondió Ginny y comenzó a escribir.

Ambos escribieron con furia y después de media hora ya no tenían mas cosas para escribir. Ginny le dio la lista a Harry. Harry le pasó la suya a Ginny. Harry comenzó a leer la lista de cuestiones que Ginny hizo.

_# 1Ccentrado en sí mismo_

_# 2 Pomposo_

_# 3 Sobreprotector_

_# 4 ..._

Y así fue, cuarenta y uno por separado. A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con los números once o dieciocho, la mayoría de todos eran válidas. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista para encontrar una expresión de sorpresa total en el rostro de Ginny.

"Hiciste trampa", dijo.

"No, las reglas eran para escribir algo con lo que piensa o siente la otra persona, ¿verdad?" Harry explicó.

"Sí", respondió Ginny suavemente.

"Entonces, me atengo a mi lista", afirmó Harry.

Ginny se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa, cojeando un poco. Harry se tambaleó lo mejor que pudo. Ginny deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Harry con cautela la envolvió en sus brazos heridos. Ginny se hizo hacia atrás después de unos momentos, se secó los ojos y miró de nuevo el pergamino, completamente lleno de entradas. Cada entrada es idéntica en garabatos que Harry se apresuró escribiendo simplemente, _"Te Amo"._ Ginny dobló el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Harry se balanceó un poco a punto de perder el equilibrio. Su cabeza se balanceaba en el agotamiento como un medio balbuceó, medio sollozó: "Lo siento mucho, estoy tan cansado..." se desmayó.

_Inmediatamente Voldemort regresó con su rompecabezas enfermizo, a quién debe salvar Harry?_ _"Estoy esperando Potter para que usted decida", bromeó Voldemort._ _"¿Quieres salvar a la más joven, por segunda vez? ¿Ella realmente vale la pena? Ella ya te dijo que te odia, así que ¿por qué molestarse? Tal vez no deberías haberte molestado en salvarla en tu segundo año, y esta decisión sería un tercio más fácil ¿no?" su burla se hizo eco a través del bosque._

"No, ha valido la pena! Ella vale la pena!" Harry gritó. Se retorció un lado a otro pidiendo la angustia hasta el final.

_"Pero ella te odia, tu la oíste! Déjame tenerla, o me das a la inteligente, ella era el cerebro, tu ciertamente no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para derrotarme..." Voldemort se burló._

"No, no, ella no se lo merece ..." Harry gritó de nuevo, tratando de darse la vuelta para hacer frente a Voldemort, que se deslizaba en torno a la horca.

_"Entonces su amigo varón, supongo, después de todo, ahora te ha abandonado ¿cierto?"_ _Voldemort se burló, cortando Harry una vez más._ _"Dejarlos a los dos cuando lo necesitaban, él debe morir, entonces, sí es el primero en morir."_

"Basta, basta, no voy a elegir a quién muere..." Harry gritó girando de vuelta a su izquierda.

Ginny apenas era capaz de soportar lo suficiente como para ponerlo en el sofá cuando se desplomó. Ella puso su cabeza en el reposabrazos de modo que estaba acostado en su regazo, no sabiendo qué más hacer. "¡Mamá!" Ginny llama: "Mamá, por favor!" con cierto pánico en su voz.

La señora Weasley se precipitó en el estudio, sorprendido de ver un estremecimiento Harry tumbado sobre el sofá, su hija apenas era capaz de sostenerlo para evitar que se deslice hasta el suelo. "Mamá, ayúdame", declaró Ginny, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban mientras se limpiaba los ojos."No sé qué hacer..."

Molly ayudó a acomodar mejor a Harry en el sofá y se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente por el cansancio. Dándose cuenta que no era una gran emergencia Molly tomó entre sus manos el angustiado rostro de Ginny y habló en voz baja, "Ginny querida, no te puedo ayudar aquí cielo. Esto es completamente entre tu y Harry. Tu has estado furiosa con él por casi un año, por haberte dejado. Yo sé que lo amas, y ahora tendrás que darte cuenta de que el amor duele a veces. Él te ha dado tanto... Y sí yo sé, él ha tomado mucho de ti también... Tienes que hacer lo que tu corazón te diga que hacer. "

"Pero yo no lo sé..." dijo Ginny, su voz llena de dudas, su mente acelerada, sin saber si alguna vez se podría perdonar a Harry por haber convertido su vida en un infierno. Se sentía atraída, no podía dormir por la noche, la mitad del tiempo no podía comer. Le dolía despertar por la mañana, y le angustiaba dormir por la noche. Pero era Harry, SU Harry.

"Pues bien, supongo que es tiempo de que lo sepas, ¿no crees?" Molly dijo mientras ella le besa suavemente la frente a su hija menor y salía silenciosamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Harry se agitó de nuevo y Ginny le abrazó con fuerza tratando de darle un poco de comodidad. "Oh, Harry," dijo en voz baja, "por favor, recupérate. Sé que no lo estás haciendo bien. Por favor, no deje que ese hijo de puta gane en sus sueños."

Trató de evitar que se desgarre la carne de sus brazos desiguales. En esos primeros momentos ella decidió quedarse, él la necesitaba. Harry lanzó y golpeó durante todo el día en sus pesadillas. Él luchó para liberarse, gritó en voz alta, o lloraba suavemente. En algunos casos, les dio un puñetazo a los enemigos que invadían su mente a través de las pesadillas.

Harry se agitó otra vez despertando a Ginny por sexta vez desde el sol se ponía en la Madriguera. Su voz ronca era errática cuando hablaba. Ella no era capaz de descifrar sus llamadas de ayuda en absoluto. Ella apretaba su abrazo tirando de él de nuevo en su regazo. "Estoy aquí", susurró ella por enésima vez, "Es sólo un sueño, déjalo ir." Estaba tan cansada, le duelen los ojos, y le dolían los brazos de su intento de evitar que se retorciera tanto. Harry se agitó otra vez, su hombro golpeó el pecho de Ginny. "Uhh... ohh eso dolió", dijo Ginny gruñendo y encogida por el dolor. Ella seguía sujetándolo, necesitaba su ayuda. Harry había derrotado a Voldemort de hecho, pero ahora Voldemort exigía su venganza en las pesadillas de Harry.

Ginny miró por la ventana del estudio dándose cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a iluminar un pedazo en el horizonte. "Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado despierto? No puede ser mañana, ¿verdad?", se preguntó. Ella se movió para sentirse más cómoda y continuó abrazando a Harry. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó dormida por completo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol salió en la Madriguera, Molly y Arthur miraron en el estudio, manteniendo la puerta abierta lo suficiente para ver, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que la luz del pasillo entrara, simplemente para asegurarse de que Harry y Ginny todavía estaban a salvo. Los dos adolescentes tenía un aspecto terrible, sombras debajo de sus ojos, sus camisas manchadas de lágrimas y sangre. La pequeña forma de Ginny mientras protegía el largo cuerpo de Harry mientras estaban en el sofá. Ginny estaba tratando de sostenerlo y protegerlo. Tratando de mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier pesadilla horrible que estaba teniendo. Había sucumbido finalmente a dormir, su cabeza reposaba en la camisa manchada de sangre de Harry.<p>

"¿Crees que lo logren?" preguntó Molly.

"Espero que sí, que merecen una oportunidad", respondió el señor Weasley.

"Arthur, ¿has visto su cuerpo? ¿Por qué no nos dijo que fue tan mal herido?"

"No tengo ni idea, ni idea de Molly."

"Ese niño necesita terriblemente un padre Arthur", afirmó.

"Sí, lo se", respondió Arthur.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, permitiendo que la joven pareja siguiera durmiendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry trató de acomodar su cuerpo inmediatamente se estremeció de dolor. Las cicatrices de batalla seguían doliendo, pero ahora tenía moretones recientes de la lucha y los antebrazos ahora tenían costras frescas de los daños que se infligió a sí mismo durante las pesadillas. Tenía el cuello rígido y le palpitaba la cabeza. Poco a poco volvió en sí, al ver los brazos de alguien sosteniéndolo y un peso ligero en el hombro. Suavemente volvió la cabeza y vio a Ginny dormida, con los brazos alrededor de su pecho y su cabeza en su hombro. Él le acarició la cabeza con su brazo mientras se movía, tratando de evitar que se despertara.<p>

Ginny se despertó con sus movimientos, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos de Harry de evitarlo. Sus ojos tristes y cansados se encontraron. "¿Tú te quedaste?" -le susurró.

"Sí", susurró ella limpiándose la nariz con la manga, "no estás bien, ¿verdad Harry?"

"No", confesó. "Sé que he ganado, pero en mi cabeza sigue habiendo una guerra, y yo estoy perdiendo".

Apretó los dientes para ocultar el dolor y se movió para sentarse en posición vertical. Mantuvo su rostro entre las manos. Ginny se sentó junto a él, sin saber qué hacer.

"Ginny, la mañana después de la batalla cuando viniste a verme", fue su voz apenas audible. "¿Realmente quisiste decir lo que dijiste?"

"¿Estabas despierto?" dijo un poco sorprendida.

"Medio despierto, si", respondió. "¿Realmente lo sentías?"

Ginny frunció el ceño mientras pensaba, y luego miró a Harry. "En el momento que lo hice... eso creo."

Harry miró un punto en el suelo delante de él.

Ginny se le acercó, con cuidado tomó su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. "Pero Harry, ese día fue horrible. Yo estaba tan confundida y emocional... yo tendría una reacción diferente hoy en día", ofreció, y le apretó la mano tranquilizándolo antes de dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>Listo, tercer capítulo subido. Gracias por los reviews.<em>

_Las cosas parecen estar mejorando entre Harry y Ginny, pero aún quedan esas espantosas pesadillas de Harry. ¿Que harán al respecto? Veremos que sucede en los próximos capítulos._

_Sigan enviando Reviews._


	4. Sauces vs Motocicletas

_**Descargo de responsabilidades:**_ _Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de su autora (Dios la bendiga) J. k. Rowling y de la compañía cinematográfica Warner Bross._

* * *

><p><strong>Sauces vs Motos<strong>

Ron se apartó mucho los siguientes días, dándose a sí mismo y a Harry tiempo para ordenar sus emociones. Después de tres días, los dos amigos se encontraron una noche en la cocina cuando no podían dormir.

"Acerca de la pelea", comenzó Ron.

"Lo se... No fue mi intención hacerle daño. Yo sólo estaba tratando de alcanzarla", respondió Harry.

"Ella te pidió que te detuvieras y no le permitiste irse." Ron negó con la cabeza. "Yo reaccioné".

"Soy consciente de eso... Tú sabes que yo nunca le habría hecho daño intencionalmente a Ginny... ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé", suspiró Ron, "Maldita semana, todo fue horrible." Ron se levantó para regresar a su habitación. "Buenas noches, Harry."

"Buenas noches Ron."

Y para los dos amigos esa era el final de la tensión. Se entendían. Fue un accidente, pero Ron siempre protegería a su hermana. El ambiente en la casa se iluminó después de que los dos amigos empezaron a hablar de nuevo, pero la tensión entre Harry y Ginny era palpable. Cada vez que la pareja estaba en la misma habitación ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo. No fue por falta de intentos, ambos trataban de resolver los problemas entre ellos, pero todos los intentos terminaron en el silencio o la incomprensión.

Harry seguía sin dormir toda la noche, cada noche las pesadillas llegaban hasta el. Anoche fue la señora Weasley, quien finalmente despertó Harry y lo calmó. Harry estaba agotado todo el tiempo y su apetito era inexistente, muy a pesar de Molly. Todavía no podía comer con moderación, sin tener a su vez que vaciar su estómago.

Dos días después, Harry se despierta por una sacudida de Ron saltando sobre la cama temblando con violencia.

"¡Tengo una lechuza de Hermione, ella nos ha escrito!" -Exclamó Ron. "Harry, despierta, es Hermione, ella quiere que yo vaya a visitarlos!"

"Eso es un genial compañero, muy bueno. Me pregunto ¿cómo será Australia?" dijo Harry todavía aturdido.

"¡Te lo diré cuando estemos de vuelta!" Ron tiró algunas cosas en una bolsa y salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un ruido fuerte.

Harry sonrió un poco ante el entusiasmo desenfrenado de Ron. Él se levantó, cogió ropa limpia y una toalla con ganas de una buena ducha. Al entrar en el baño podía oler el cabello de Ginny, el aire estaba todavía caliente y húmedo. "Tal vez recién terminó", pensó. Después de ducharse y ponerse la ropa limpia se dirigió a desayunar, aún pensando en Ginny.

Las cosas habían mejorado últimamente, pero no estaban del todo bien, ni mucho menos en realidad. Cada vez que intentaban hablar, terminaban en silencio, o con Harry sin saber qué decir. Todavía no podía dormir, y la Sra. Weasley estaba molesta porque él no quería comer bien.

La cocina estaba ocupada sólo por Ginny y el señor Weasley. Bill y Fleur se habían ido el día anterior y George se estaba quedando en el piso sobre la tienda de broma para tratar de mantenerla en funcionamiento.

"Buenos días", dijo Harry, mientras tomaba un plato y unas tostadas de la cacerola en la estufa. Se sentó en la mesa y sonrió a Ginny.

"Buenos días, Harry", respondió Ginny, sonriendo cálidamente a él.

Después de aquel intercambio breve, el silencio era ensordecedor, ya que ni Ginny ni Harry sabían qué decir y se centraron en sus desayunos. A pesar del silencio, la pareja se la pasaba robándose miradas el uno al otro. El silencio y las miradas rápidas no pasaron desapercibidas por el padre de Ginny.

"Harry, obtuve algunas viejas herramientas muggles en una venta de garaje el otro día. ¿Crees que me podrías ayudar con ellas en el cobertizo?" -le preguntó.

"Por supuesto", dijo Harry distraídamente. Él puso sus platos en el fregadero, volvió a sonreír a Ginny y siguió al señor Weasley al cobertizo.

El cobertizo del señor Weasley era como todo lo demás en la Madriguera, bien utilizado y desordenado. Había toda clase de herramientas, piezas de repuesto de varias cosas y objetos rotos de no esperaban ser reparados. En el banco había una caja de taladros y sierras usadas con un letrero que decía "haga alguna oferta" puesta en ellos, las herramientas de la venta. En la esquina había un montón de cosas con una lona sobre ellas.

Harry y el señor Weasley lo pasaron muy bien en el cobertizo. Harry le mostró la manera correcta de utilizar las herramientas y Arthur trató lo más que pudo utilizarlos de manera adecuada ya que nunca había utilizado alguna herramienta eléctrica en toda su vida.

"Harry, eres realmente muy hábil para arreglar las cosas," el señor Weasley le felicitó.

"Sólo algunas cosas", respondió Harry mirando un poco triste.

"Háblame Harry, pensé que usted y Ginny estaban haciéndolo bien ahora."

"Bueno, yo pensaba que estábamos haciéndolo mejor, pero no lo creo. Cada vez que trato de arreglar lo de nosotros, acabamos mirándonos el uno al otro sin nada que decir, o salimos antes de que nos enojemos. Es muy raro, queremos que salga bien, pero parece que no podemos arreglarlo ", explicó Harry.

"Harry, ¿conoces el viejo sauce por el camino?" empezó el Señor Weasley.

"Sí," respondió Harry, pensando en la gran pelea que él y Ginny había debajo de él hace unos días.

"Bien hace como treinta años atrás tuve una moto muggle usada. De cualquier forma, me lancé sobre ella un poco antes de tiempo y sin ningún tipo de formación sobre esa maldita cosa y pronto me estrellé contra el árbol. Por poco rompí el árbol y la mitad de mi cuerpo", se rió. "Oh Dios, Molly se puso furioso conmigo. La paliza que recibí por parte de ella era casi peor que la propia. Molly me gritó durante casi tres horas sin respirar."

"Oh, ¿dónde estaba? Cierto, de todos modos, el árbol tenía una horrible cicatriz. La corteza de todos lados destrozada, una gran grieta en el lado..."

"Pero uno nunca sabe", interrumpió Harry, "quiero decir que ni siquiera puede decir".

"Así es Harry, pero yo nunca reparé el árbol", respondió el señor Weasley, mirando a Harry.

"Bueno, no, ¡por supuesto que con tiempo ha sanado!" respondió Harry con un poco de indignación. La lección se le ocurrió justo cuando terminó su comentario. "Tiempo", pensó, tenía que doblar el tiempo. De alguna manera, volver atrás. "Sólo tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido de nuevo!"

"¿Me puedo ir señor? Me gustaría encontrar a Ginny," preguntó Harry y voló por la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Rápidamente se estrelló de nuevo por la puerta del cobertizo, abrazó el señor Weasley, y luego corrió de vuelta sin decir una palabra, dejando al Sr. Weasley sonriendo a su paso.

* * *

><p>"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry gritó mientras se abría paso por la casa. "Ginny, en donde..." chocó con Ginny en las escaleras, ambos caen en un montón de brazos y piernas enredadas hasta la parte inferior de las escaleras, "... estás", finalizó.<p>

Ginny se frotó la sien derecha adolorida, que ahora lucía una protuberancia de color rojo por la colisión. Cuando ella bajó su mano, deslumbró a Harry con una sonrisa disimulada, se rió, le besó la mejilla de forma rápida y dijo: "¿Harry? ¿Qué es tan importante que tienes que pisotearme?"

Harry perdió toda línea de pensamiento después del beso. "Ella me dio un beso", ese pensamiento corría por su mente, "no me había besado desde mi cumpleaños."

"Hola, Tierra a Harry," Ginny suavemente lo sacudió de nuevo a la realidad.

"¿Qué? Cierto, ¿aún tienes tu diario?" -le preguntó.

"¡No es asunto suyo, señor!" ella respondió con severidad-.

"Ah, no es eso, pero desde ya sabes, cuando rompí... contigo," bajaba la voz mientras lo decía. "Por favor, ve a buscarlo, te prometo que no vas a tener que leer algo que no quieras que escuche."

Se desenredaron y Ginny fue a buscar el diario. "Por favor, por el amor de Merlín, que esto funcione", dijo Harry esperanzado.

Le tomó la mano y juntos anduvieron hasta el viejo sauce. Ginny conjuró un banco y se sentaron juntos. Ginny leyó de su diario reviviendo sus pesadillas. Harry revive cada noche horrible que pasó, temiendo por su vida y sus amigos. Comenzando lentamente a partir del día que se separaron, se dirigieron a través de cada página. No hubo risas y sí mucho dolor. Harry se dio cuenta de cuán horrible Ginny se había sentido cada noche separada. Sus pesadillas vívidamente grabadas en una caligrafía temblorosa. Y por primera vez, Ginny comprendió lo cerca que Harry estaba de la muerte en cada vuelta. Era muy difícil continuar. Poco a poco, Harry se abrió sobre los acontecimientos durante la búsqueda Horrocrux. Poco a poquito dejó a Ginny entrar en su mundo, su mundo de dolor, sufrimiento, muerte y tormento. Ginny, a su vez compartió sus miedos, y relató el horrible infierno en que se había convertido Hogwarts bajo la regla de los Carrow.

* * *

><p>La vida en La Madriguera mantuvo en una pequeña rutina. Desayuno en la mañana, luego Harry y el señor Weasley iban al cobertizo a hacer "cosas que el hombre", como le decían. Ginny y Molly trabajaban en la casa, pasando tiempo real juntas. A punto de perder a Ginny en la batalla se había fortalecido su relación y ambos estaban disfrutando el tiempo juntos. Por las tardes, Ginny y Harry caminaban hasta el sauce, y sentaban relatando sobre los últimos diez meses lo mejor que podían recordar. Algunos días la pareja agarraban escobas y volaban hacia un tranquilo rincón de la propiedad para hablar. Por las tardes hablaban más en el estudio o en algún otro lugar privado.<p>

Ginny retrocedió con horror en la historia de la noche en el Valle de Godric, se estremeció ante la idea de que Harry tenía que dar veneno a Dumbledore para obtener un falso Horrocrux, y se quedó sin habla al escuchar sobre la tortura de Hermione en la Mansión Malfoy. Por suerte Ginny era más fuerte que la mayoría de los que Harry conocía, y ella manejaba la verdad sin llorar, aunque no podría decir que no le dolía escuchar todo lo que había sucedido. Ella era fuerte y eso ayudó a Harry a contar las historias en detalle.

Harry, a su crédito se mantuvo firme cuando Ginny se describen las detenciones, las palizas y las maldiciones que le infligieron durante el curso escolar. Lloró ante la realidad de cómo su sufrimiento se desplomaba sobre él. Él había querido que ella estuviera segura, sin embargo, seguía siendo el objetivo principal para castigarla y ridiculizarla.

Cuanto más Ginny y Harry hablaban, las pesadillas de Harry parecían menos violentas. Él todavía estaba lejos de dormir en paz, seguía teniendo pesadillas casi todas las noches, pero los gritos desgarradores ya no eran tan comunes. Las pesadillas de Ginny disminuyeron en frecuencia también. Sin el conocimiento de Harry, casi todas las noches después de que él se quedaba dormido, Ginny subía a la cama de Ron y dormía allí donde podía calmarlo antes que se golpeara durante sus pesadillas.

Al décimo noveno día de este ritual, llegaron a la noche de la batalla final.

"¿Usted, sabe lo que más me duele?" Ginny cuestionó. "Que no hallas venido a decir adiós. Que después de todo, después de toda la espera, la esperanza de que todavía te preocupabas por mí, no te importaba lo suficiente como para decir adiós." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Es eso lo que pensabas?" Harry respondió con desesperación. "Oh, no Gin, no fue así. Te vi fuera del castillo. Yo estaba usando la capa para que nadie pudiera verme. Te vi ayudar a esa pobre chica."

Hizo una pausa para recomponerse. "Todo lo que quería hacer era correr hacia ti, y apoderarme de ti, y besarte, y abrazarte. Oh Ginny, quería abrazarte tanto, y nunca dejarte ir."

Él continuó, "Pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacía, estaría dando a Voldemort la herramienta que necesitaba para llegar a mí. Sabía en mi corazón que te mataría para llegar a mí. Así es como trabaja, él manipula todos. Así que seguí caminando, te puse fuera de mi mente para que el no supiera".

"¿Así que realmente lo hiciste?" -susurró en voz baja. "Te resignaste al hecho de que había que dejar que Voldemort te matara. ¿Te pusiste a que te matara en lugar de todos nosotros?" Lo agarró más fuerte y se limpió la nariz y las mejillas en su hombro.

"Nadie más podía hacerlo Gin. ¡Yo era el séptimo Horrocrux, parte de su alma estaba en mí!" -le susurró suavemente levantándose el pelo hacia atrás para mostrar su cicatriz. El shok de esa revelación se mostró en el rostro de Ginny. "Y cuando finalmente entré para enfrentarme a él, yo no estaba pensando en todos los demás. Yo estaba pensando en ti. Sabía que si hacía esta detestable, horrible cosa, si yo le entregaba mi vida, finalmente estarías a salvo. Tú serías capaz de vivir y tener una vida a pesar de que yo no iba a volver. "

"Cuando Hagrid te trajo, y pensamos que estabas muerto", hizo una pausa por un segundo, "... mi vida pasó ante mis ojos. Todas las cosas que he deseado en la vida se parpadeaban, dejándome para siempre. Tu, y niños con el pelo desordenado, y una pequeña casa, y nuestra boda, todas estas esperanzas que tenía para un futuro, sólo eran borradas ante mis ojos. "

Ella suspiró: "Yo no quería vivir. Me quería morir, así que no tendría que seguir adelante. Pero, yo quería matar a los responsables, y si moría durante la lucha, entonces era mejor que vivir sin usted ".

Cuando terminaron de relatar sus pensamientos durante la última noche Ginny se rompió. Ella nunca pensó que Harry, su Harry, simplemente se dejaría de ser asesinado para salvar a los demás. Pero de la misma manera, ella sabía que él haría si era la única manera. Ella se estremeció contra él cuando abrazó suavemente en posición vertical.

Harry y Ginny seguía hablando, revelando más detalles sobre la pelea de esa noche. Harry se estremeció al recordar la maldición asesina que no alcanzó a Ginny por escasos centímetros. Se maravillaron de cómo Molly derrotó a Bellatrix, y se rieron del momento en que se besaron Ron y Hermione.

Harry la sostuvo hasta que dejó de temblar y se miraron el uno al otro. Ginny notó por primera vez que Harry no era el mismo. Su cabello era largo, su cuerpo era más musculoso, pero parecía más viejo y cansado, el chico de diecisiete años mas viejo que había visto nunca.

Harry pensó que Ginny era hermosa, pero cuando la abrazó con fuerza, sintió sus brazos huesudos y sus caderas. Ella había crecido en el último año, pero parecía estar demasiado delgada.

"Tenemos que volver Gin", dijo Harry, y ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso a la Madriguera en la luz del sol menguante. Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y entrelazaron los dedos. Era la forma de la pareja de seguir cómodos entre sí después de las conversaciones. Para sorpresa de Harry, esta noche ella levantó su mano y la guió a su brazo sobre su hombro y se acurrucó en su pecho mientras caminaban lentamente de vuelta a la Madriguera. Esta vez el camino de vuelta era muy diferente, era cómodo y relajado, no tenso e incómodo. Él sabía que estaban lejos de haber terminado con las conversaciones, pero al pasar la última parte ayudó a aliviar la tremenda cantidad de tensión que había entre ellos. Podía sentirlo por la forma en que Ginny estaba caminando y la forma en que estaba respirando. Se observó una marcada diferencia del pasado reciente. Incluso podría jurar que en un momento estuvo a punto de sonreír.

"Usted sabe señor Potter, que todavía tiene que pedirme una cita real. No esperes beneficios adicionales hasta que encuentre una manera de hacerlo", dijo con picardía. Ginny le sonrió, quitó el brazo de Harry de su hombro y corrió hacia la casa. Harry se lanzó en su persecución a toda velocidad, apenas alcanzándola cuando llegaron a la puerta principal. Ginny chilló de risa cuando Harry se las arregló para poner sus manos sobre su cintura.

* * *

><p>"¡Te tengo!" Harry jadeó mientras estrellaban la puerta justo en la señora Weasley, quien cayó y derramó una bandeja de pasteles de carne y jugo de calabaza, ocasionando que el suelo tuviera la tracción de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo húmedo. Ginny trató de escapar moviendo en el proceso un banco. "¡Ay!" gritó Harry, cuando el banco se volcó y se estrelló en su rótula, lo que le obligó a soltar su agarre en la cintura. Obtuvo un poco de tracción cuando piso el vestido de la señora Weasley, lo que le permitió saltar hacia adelante. Su mano sujetó el hombro de Ginny. "¡Te tengo otra vez!" él se rió, tirándola con una sola mano. Ambos rodaron por la cocina y en la puerta que conduce a la sala de estar, tirando al señor Weasley cuando acudió en ayuda de su esposa.<p>

"Di 'Tio'", incitó Harry cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"No", chilló, "no". Podía sentir sus dedos retorciéndole cada parte donde tenía cosquillas, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarla escapar, pero lo suficientemente suave para que la sensación de hormigueo hasta llegar al máximo. Ginny rió de buena gana, recordando este sentimiento. "¡Oh!, cómo me perdí esta sensación. La última vez que me tocó, realmente me tocó, fue junto al lago el día antes de que Dumbledore muriera, hace más de un año. Trató con poco entusiasmo a retorcerse lejos de él, en realidad no deseando que el contacto terminara. "No, no mas, me rindo", exclamó con lágrimas de risa que corrían por su rostro.

"Eso no es 'tío' cariño," Harry susurró al oído. Él continuó su tortura de cosquillas, dejando a Ginny sin aliento, incapaz de hablar.

"Eso es suficiente Harry, déjala levantarse," ordenó a la señora Weasley, que hizo una pausa suficiente para que Harry y Ginny obtuvieran una buena respiración.

"Sabes Molly que ella lo hechizó tres veces en un día, y se le debe permitir su venganza", señaló el Sr. Weasley a cabo. Harry al instante una vez más, comenzó en las rodillas de Ginny y la caja torácica lo que la hizo retorcerse a través de la comida derramada creando un desastre mucho mayor.

"¡TIO!" Ginny por fin abrió la boca. Harry se detuvo el cosquilleo.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en un suelo cubierto de comida. Los bancos estaban volteados todo un absoluto desastre. Ginny se llevó peor parte ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con la cena de esa noche por su revolcada en el suelo.

Ginny y Harry miraron a Molly y Arthur con temor pensando que estaban a punto de ser reprendidos por un buen rato.

Molly apreciaba a lo dos adolescentes, su rostro se suavizó y poco a poco ella le sonrió a la pareja. "Ginny, Harry, es la primera vez que escucho a alguno de ustedes reirse por un buen rato. Vamos, salgan, voy a arreglar esto", dijo la señora Weasley en un tono de alivio.

"Pido primero la ducha!" llamada Ginny. "Tengo que quitarme estas ropas", dijo mientras se levantaba para irse.

"¡Una carrera!" Harry se apresuró a decir y saltó hacia la puerta. Él no era lo suficientemente rápido para Molly, quien tomó su zapato y lo elevó hacia arriba. Harry cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"Harry querido, estoy muy contento de que Ginny y tu estén felices hoy, pero no empujes demasiado duro, ¿entendido?" La señora Weasley, dijo con cautela.

"Sí, señora", respondió y subió las escaleras con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para echar un vistazo a Ginny caminando por el pasillo con una toalla.

* * *

><p>"Vamos a gran zoquete", se dijo Harry a sí mismo. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto? He luchado contra el mal, he salvado al mundo... "Venga ya, ¿La tercera es la buena?" Levantó la mano y se quedó inmóvil en la puerta. "Está bien, entonces, en esta ocasión. Ya han pasado dos días, y sólo hay dos días más hasta el viernes, así que tengo que, de verdad." Levantó la mano por cuarta vez y logró llamar a la puerta de Ginny.<p>

"Adelante", se oyó decir Ginny. Empujó la puerta y entró. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama leyendo un libro grueso en su regazo. Su enorme camiseta envolvía su pequeño cuerpo, pero con la luz del sol a sus espaldas Harry podía ver la forma de su cuerpo a través del material.

Tragó saliva mientras trataba de no mirar.

"Harry, por segunda vez, ¿qué?" Ginny le preguntó.

"¿La segunda vez? Oh, yo estaba mirándola, ¿cierto? "pensó. "Bueno", dijo finalmente en voz alta, "Me gustaría... me gustaría saber si le gustaría salir este viernes por la noche." ¡Lo había hecho! Se las arregló para decir las palabras sin tartamudear o babear.

Ginny dejó el libro, se levantó y se dirigió a Harry. "Me gustaría mucho Harry," y ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "¿A qué hora nos vamos?"

"A las siete, si te parece bien", dijo Harry.

"A las siete el viernes está bien", confirmó Ginny, dándole otro beso pequeño y le muestra a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Una vez que regresó a su habitación, Harry agitó un puño por la emoción, le había pedido una cita real. Algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Y ella dijo 'sí'. Sin duda, esto era bueno. Y ella era tan bonita, además de que de nuevo tenía el pelo recogido en cola de caballo. Le encantaba, por supuesto que también le gustaba cuando ella llevaba el pelo suelto. Y se veía muy bien levantado. Tal vez sólo le gustaba su pelo sin importar la manera en cómo lo llevaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny se recostó en su cama por un momento sonriendo. Había estado allí por casi veinte minutos preparándose, pero lo hizo finalmente pido. Él era tan dulce. A ella le gustaba que ella le pusiera nervioso, si solo supiera lo nerviosa que ella estaba. Se levantó y se fue a su armario, tratando de decidir qué se pondría en su primera cita con el hombre que estaba segura de que ella amaba.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo traducido y subido. Por fin las cosas están bien entre Harry y Ginny. Que sucederá en la cita? a donde la llevará Harry? Veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo.<em>


	5. Al Estilo Muggle

_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de su grandiosa autora_ J. K. Rowling y de la compañia Warner Bross.

**Al Estilo Muggle  
><strong>

Ginny se levantó de la cama restregándose los ojos, sonriendo, sabiendo que era viernes. La nota se deslizó de la cama y cayó al suelo. Ella lo recogió.

_Ginny,_

_No estaré en casa gran parte de día. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la ciudad. Te veré más tarde._

_No lo olvides, 7:00 en punto._

_Harry_

'No lo olvides', como si fuera posible. Ella se estiró y se dirigió al armario. Aún no decidía qué ropa ponerse.

Harry miró la hora en el reloj de la plaza del pueblo. Cuatro de la tarde ya, se estaba haciendo tarde. Él ya había encontrado un lugar oculto donde él y Ginny podía aparecerse sin ser notados. También había recorrido más de la pequeña ciudad tratando de decidir en qué restaurante ir. Las chicas de la tienda de ropa había sido muy amables ayudándolo a encontrar algo de ropa nueva. "Tal vez estaban siendo demasiado amables" pensó. Le habían preguntado por las cicatrices en su pecho, la frente y los brazos. Él utilizó la excusa del accidente de tráfico que los Dursley siempre utilizaban para explicar las cicatrices que tenía Harry.

"¿Por qué tres chicas tardaron tanto en ayudarle a escoger camisetas de diferente color?" pensó. Oh, ahora eso no importaba, en un par de horas estaría con Ginny, cualquier otra cosa no importaba.

No era muy tarde, pero había tardado más de lo que pensaba. Arthur le había dicho que había una sucursal de Gringotts en el pueblo para retiros pequeños, pero que le había llevado más de una hora encontrar la entrada secreta a pesar de las instrucciones que el señor Weasley le había dado. Quería asegurarse de que tenía suficiente dinero muggle para durar toda la noche sin importar a dónde irían. Se tardó más de lo que debería para que consiguiera su dinero, los duendes aún no estaban muy seguros de él y los guardias nunca se separaron de su lado. Parecía que aún recordaban su intrusión en Gringotts, sin importar que eso ayudara a acabar con Voldemort.

Harry miró su lista, el único elemento no tachado era un regalo para Ginny. Esa fue la más fácil. Se dirigió a la floristería local. Cuando terminó de comprar dos ramos de flores se dirigió al este de la ciudad y se apareció de nuevo hasta su habitación. Era las 5:45.

Harry tomó una ducha rápida. Se podría decir que Ginny ya había estado ahí, por en el piso húmedo y el olor de flores de ella que lo ponía salvaje. La mayoría de las veces se las arregló para tomar su ducha inmediatamente después de ella casi todos los días, sólo por esa razón.

De vuelta en su habitación, sacó su ropa nueva, trató de peinar su cabello y se vistió. Había tomado una colonia de la habitación de Bill. Pensó Ginny podría gustarle. Ya era hora.

Se apareció en el porche delantero.

Harry movió los pies y llamó a la puerta de entrada de la madriguera.

"Buenas noches, Harry ...", dijo el Sr. Weasley sonriente "... te ves un poco nervioso".

"En realidad no, más bien ansioso me parece." Harry dijo mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

"Harry, ella bajará en un segundo". Le informó la Sra. Weasley tratando de actuar formal, pero fallando.

"Esto es para usted, Sra. Weasley" dijo Harry pasando un ramo de flores para ella.

"¡Oh, gracias! Flores muggle, gracias ..."

Harry se perdió la última de sus palabras, distraído por ver entrar en la habitación a Ginny. Su corazón dio un salto, ella era tan hermosa. Todavía se veía un poco delgada, pero era tan atractiva que Harry tuvo que tragar para recuperar el aliento. Llevaba un vestido de un suave amarillo sol, el cabello recogido a los lados para después caer por la espalda. Le encantaba el pelo de esa manera. Por supuesto que lo amaba, no importa cómo lo llevara. Volvió a recordar la boda de Bill y Fleur, y lo hermosa que se veía ese día también.

"Ginny, te ves increíble." Harry finalmente alcanzó a decir: "Estas son para tí." Dijo pasándole el segundo ramo de flores.

"Gracias a Harry, son hermosas." Ella respondió oliendo la fragancia de las flores frescas. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le frotó con el pulgar el pequeño fragmento de lápiz de labios que dejó en su mejilla. "Mamá, ¿podrías poner las flores en algún lugar por mi?."

"Por supuesto". Molly respondió tomando las flores y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En cuanto al Sr. Weasley, Harry dijo: "Vamos a estar de regreso alrededor de las once. Si vamos a llegar más tarde, voy a enviar mi patronus".

El señor Weasley tomó algunas fotos de la pareja en su primera "cita oficial". Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y la pareja salió de la madriguera. Dos padres encantados los vieron caminar por el sendero hacia el viejo sauce y, finalmente, desaparecer.

"¿Lista?" Harry preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se metió en sus brazos. "Mantente cerca, no quiero que te escindas en nuestra primera cita." Ella se rió. Con un pequeño estallido desaparecieron.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer cerca de la ciudad Ginny se detuvoo por un momento, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"Hmmm, ¿qué es eso? Harry, ¿llevas colonia?" -le preguntó al oler su cuello.

"Bueno, sí. Yo nunca había hecho esto antes, ¿te gusta?" Harry preguntó. "Tomé prestadas algunas de la habitación de Bill."

"Es muy agradable. Definitivamente me gusta que hicieras el esfuerzo". Ginny respondió de nuevo dándole otro beso en la mejilla. "Pero no estoy segura de que querer a mi novio oliendo como mi hermano. Sería un poco extraño." Comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad.

"Quiero darte las gracias por salir conmigo. Lamento que tengamos que hacerlo al estilo muggle. Todavía hay demasiados periodistas buscándome en el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade." dijo Harry.

"Harry, el estilo muggle está muy bien. Y no tienes que darme las gracias por haber aceptado tu invitación." Ginny dijo sonriendo.

Harry la guió por la ciudad hasta Rossinero, un pequeño restaurante italiano que había encontrado al principio del día. No era grande y estaba al nivel de la calle de un viejo edificio de piedra de tres pisos. En el lado derecho había un patio al aire libre, iluminado por pequeñas linternas en cada mesa. El patio estaba rodeado por unos pilares de piedra altos y cercas de hierro forjado en los laterales a la calle. Una valla alta de madera en la parte trasera del patio y del lado izquierdo del edificio completaba su recibidor. Repartidos por todo el patio había árboles y arbustos en maceta cada uno en su propia olla de cerámica de gran tamaño.

Cuando se acercaron, Harry abrió la puerta a Ginny y procedieron a entrar a la sala de espera. "Buenas noches, tenemos una reservación a las siete y media a nombre de Potter." explicó Harry.

"Sí, en el patio, ¿correcto? Por aquí por favor", respondió la anfitriona. Dentro de la cafetería la iluminación era escasa, procedente de las velas en cada mesa y un poco de luz ambiental que reflejaban los focos centrados en pequeños cuadros enmarcados que colgaban sobre cada cabina. La pareja siguió a su guía a través del restaurante al patio donde su mesa junto a la calle estaba lista.

Harry acomodó la silla de Ginny para que se sentara, y luego tomó su propio asiento frente a ella a través de la pequeña mesa. El mantel largo de color marrón ocultaba sus piernas de la vista.

Harry ayudó a Ginny explicándole el menú, ya que ella nunca había estado en un lugar muggle italiano antes. De hecho, el había ido sólo unas pocas veces, cuando la señora Figg le había llevado en el tiempo en que vivía con los Dursley. Pronto las ensaladas, pan, salsas y pasta llenaron la pequeña mesa.

Los dos jóvenes hablaron de todo lo que les vino a la mente. Por primera vez, la conversación no se relacionó con la guerra, o los horrocruxes, o magia negra. Exploraron la infancia de Ginny y Harry, aunque era más fácil hablar de Ginny. Cuando el tema de la infancia de Harry se levantó, fue mucho más difícil mantener la conversación. Habían empezado a reforzar las mismas paredes que estaban con mucha paciencia tratando de derribar.

Ginny habló de un par vacaciones que su familia habían logrado seguir cuando había suficiente dinero. Que se preguntaba cómo sería vivir en una ciudad grande, pero que realmente le gustaba el campo abierto de la madriguera. Le hacía sentir segura. Eran pasadas las nueve y media cuando el postre se terminó y Harry pagó la cuenta.

Salieron del café y caminaron por la calle, mirando por los aparadores de las tiendas, parando cuando veían algo interesante. Pasando por otra calle, Harry condujo a Ginny por el parque junto al río pequeño en el que se sentaron y observaron lo que el tráfico fluvial traía a su pasó. Pequeñas embarcaciones se balanceaba a lo largo del rio, de vez en cuando una embarcación más grande se deslizaban. La conversación aún fluía con bastante facilidad entre ellos, aunque Ginny aún persuadía los sentimientos de Harry en cantidades minúsculas.

La noche era cada vez más profundas. La temperatura bajó algunos grados, provocando a Ginny a acurrucarse más cerca de Harry mientras caminaban. La mayoría de la gente del pueblo estaba en su camino a casa y las calles estaban cada vez mas vacías. Volvieron a la calle principal y miraron a través de más tiendas, muchas de ellas cerrando por la noche. Ginny llevó a Harry a una tienda de modas pequeños. Ella escogió algo de ropa y caminó hacia el mostrador, llamando a Harry.

"Pruébate esto", le dijo. Y frotó suavemente su muñeca con un algodón humedecido en agua de colonia. "Mmm, no ... tal vez éste." y repitió el proceso. Le hizo probarse más de media docena antes de decidirse por uno que le gustaba. La empleada estaba esperando con impaciencia para que pudiera cerrar la tienda para pasar la noche.

"Este por favor", dijo Ginny y le entregó la botella a la empleada. Ginny comenzó a sacar la pequeña cantidad de dinero muggle que había traído con ella.

"Vamos a llevar esto también", añadió Harry, poniendo un suéter blanco tejido en el mostrador. Apretó la mano de Ginny suavemente hacia abajo y pagó por las compras. Tomó el cambio y la pequeña caja que contiene la colonia, y puso el suéter sobre los hombros de Ginny para que no temblaba más. Salieron de la tienda y siguieron caminando por la ciudad con el brazo de Harry sobre los hombros de Ginny, manteniendo su calor.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera Harry llevó a Ginny hacia la mecedora del viejo porche.

"No podemos". dijo Ginny. " Está roto"

"No ..." rió Harry "... tu padre y yo lo fijamos el martes." Tiró de ella en cruz en su regazo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. El columpio se balanceaba suavemente con sus movimientos.

Ginny tomó la caja en sus manos, lo abrió y sacó la botella de colonia. Ella sacudió la botella un poco, sacó el tapón y la dirigió a cada lado del cuello de Harry. Ella hundió la nariz en su cuello murmurando: "Mucho mejor", seguido de un beso en la boca. La sesión de besos no era feroz, o incluso demasiado apasionada. Era más bien calmada y suave, llena de emoción sincera, cada uno de ellos volviendo a aprender el toque del otro. Duró casi veinte minutos antes de escuchar a sus padres detrás de la ventana mirando.

"Tenemos que entrar" dijo Harry.

"O podría darles algo para ver." bromeó Ginny lamiendo su cuello.

"Gin, ¿te gustaría salir de nuevo el próximo viernes?" Harry ofreció.

"Me gustaría mucho señor Potter." Ella le susurró al oído.

"¿Estuvo tan bien como esperabas?"

"No ..." respondió Ginny. El estómago de Harry cayó a sus pies. "Fue mucho mejor." El estómago de Harry regresó a su lugar correcto, haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás en el proceso.

Terminaron de mecerse, y entraron en la madriguera. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina tratando de actuar normal. Harry y Ginny terminaron por decir "buenas noches" al unísono a sus padres. En la escalera, Harry la besó de nuevo "Buenas noches Gin, Te amo." Lo dijo antes de que se diera cuenta, esperando que ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

"Yo también te amo ". Ella le devolvió el beso y se metió en su habitación, sabiendo que él había querido decir lo que dijo, sabiendo que ella lo decía en serio también.

Harry entró a la habitación del ático que estaba usando y se echó sobre la cama. Se quedó allí un rato antes de levantarse y desvestirse. Se subió a la cama sabiendo que sólo tendría buenos sueños esta noche, pero era completamente incapaz de dormir.

Ginny entró en la cocina después de cambiarse su vestido por un par de pantalones cortos y camisa de dormir. Molly estaba sentada en la mesa. "Chocolate o helado querida" preguntó ella.

"¿Qué?" Ginny respondió un poco confundida.

"¿Chocolate o helado? Cuando era joven mi madre siempre hacía chocolate caliente para nosotras mientras discutíamos nuestras, ¿o debería decir mis "citas" . Tu hermano Bill siempre prefirió té. Percy no quería hablar. Los gemelos, tenía miedo de preguntar, a Charlie le gustaba el café. Con Ron todo el alimento que esté cerca. " Su madre le explicó.

"Helado". Ginny decidió y los tazones de fuente flotaron a sus respectivos lugares. Ginny relató la cita en detalle. En realidad, había sido la cita perfecta, tranquila, cerca de todo lo divertido, romántico que ella había esperado que sería.

"... Así que luego nos fuimos a la escalera y me dio un beso de buenas noches, y luego dijo que me amaba. Yo le devolví el beso y le dije que lo amaba también." Ginny terminó su relato de la cita.

"¿Dijo eso? ¿Que te amaba?" Molly preguntó un poco sorprendida. Ginny asintió sonriendo.

"Espero que sepas lo especial que es eso." Ella aconseja a su hija.

"Por supuesto que fue especial mamá". Ginny dijo rodando los ojos un poco.

"Querida, Yo creo que es más que eso. ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho alguien que te ama, no sólo en las citas, sino cualquiera? ¿Y cuántas veces le has dicho a alguien que lo amas."

"Dios no lo sé mamá, entre toda la familia, cientos, miles tal vez." Ginny respondió.

"Ahora, con lo que sabes sobre Harry, ¿cuántas veces crees que ha dicho o escuchado que alguien lo ama?" Molly dijo con cautela.

"Bueno, buenas noches querida, me alegro de la cita haya ido bien." Molly se retiró a la cama.

Ginny pensó en las palabras de su madre. "No, sin duda alguien en algún momento le dijo a Harry que era amado, ¿cierto? ella preguntó. "Se lo habría dicho también a alguien?" . Cuando volvió a mirar a su relación con él, nunca lo habían dicho, estaba implícito, pero no habían usado las palabras hasta esta noche.

Ginny se movió en su silla incómoda, concluyó que su mamá estaba en lo cierto. Esta noche fue probablemente la única vez que Harry había dicho que amaba a alguien, y la primera vez que alguien le había dicho que lo amaba. Ella entendió en realidad lo especial que el momento había sido, para ella, por supuesto, pero más para Harry. Luego se dirigió a su habitación, decidida a hacer un pequeño desvío.

Harry estaba despierto, sin poder dormir. No dejaba de revivir la noche, la cita, la reproducción de la última parte en el rellano una y otra vez. "Te amo", palabras tan simples las dos. Tan simples, pero potentes, así, en realidad dijo que la amaba, era sin duda la primera vez. Pero luego Ginny dijo que lo amaba. Su estómago saltó al pensar en el momento de nuevo. Su repetición mental fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. "Harry, ¿puedo pasar un segundo?" Oyó a Ginny susurrar.

"Seguro". Él respondió silenciosamente. Se sentó en su cama. Ella entró en su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a él.

"Yo sólo quería decirte de nuevo que te amo, así que ... te amo Harry." Ella lo besó lentamente, suavemente, dejando que sus labios permanecieran un buen rato hasta que ella se apartó. Ella hizo una nota mental para decirle lo mismo tan a menudo como pudiera.

Con suavidad Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, no apartó sus ojos con los ojos de ella. "Ginny, Te amo también". Él le sonrió, le levantó las manos y la besó en la parte posterior de cada mano antes de besarla en los labios. "Buenas noches, te veré en el desayuno."

Ella le dio un beso rápido en la frente y salió ligeramente de la habitación. Puso marcha atrás sonriendo por dentro y por fuera. A medida que su mente se tranquilizó cayó contento a dormir, era muy querido.

Durante los diez días siguientes, los patrones de sueño de Harry empezaron a mejorar un poco, y todo gracias a Ginny. Con las pesadillas más esporádicas, las noches tranquilas poco a poco fueron devueltas a la Madriguera. Harry y Ginny comenzaron a recuperarse de su estado de falta de sueño de los meses anteriores. Arthur y Molly se sentían aliviados de que su hija y su hijo adoptivo la mayor parte del tiempo se reían con bastante regularidad, tomados de la mano y dejando que el amor comenzara a sanar el dolor que el año anterior había traído para ellos.

Era una mañana soleada, e incluso con la ventana abierta y una brisa, hacía calor suficiente como para que Harry durmiera en calzoncillos y apenas una sábana. Oyó abrirse la puerta y la oyó caminar con cuidado a través de la habitación hacia su cama. "Debo hacerle saber que estoy despierto 'flotaban en su mente, pero hizo caso omiso de la idea a favor del despertar que sabía que estaba próxima. Cada mañana durante los últimos diez días, Ginny se deslizó en su habitación, le dio un beso suave y susurró: "Te amo" para despertarlo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando en un estado relajado de la anticipación. Fue de lejos la mejor manera de despertar que jamás había experimentado. A medida que se acercaba a él, podía sentir su aliento cálido en la frente, y olía su perfume de flores. Pero en vez de besar sus labios lentamente besó el pecho desnudo, lo que le causó a cambiar las sábanas. Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro y se resbalaba más y más. Lentamente besando su estómago y el deslizamiento de la sabana hacia abajo a la parte superior de sus calzoncillos.

Esto creó dos problemas inmediatos en Harry. El número uno y el más urgente era su reacción corporal a la mucho más atractiva llamada de atención que él estaba acostumbrado. El número dos era que no estaba muy seguro de lo que sabía en comparación con lo que Ginny sabía sobre este tema en particular. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca había tenido un padre real, una verdadera novia y había perdido su último año de la escuela se pensó que probablemente sabía menos que Ginny, que por lo menos tenía varios novios.

No podía recibir los besos en su ombligo por más tiempo, así que él tiró de ella frente a él y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios. Abrió los ojos mientras le daba el beso.

"Aaarrgg, qué demonios, ¡Hermione!" -chilló dándose cuenta de que acababa darle un beso francés a su mejor amiga. Tomó las sábanas tan rápido como pudo para cubrirse. El problema número uno se resolvió casi al instante.

"Buenos días, compañero", dijo Ron mientras se metía un poco más de pan en la boca casi ahogándose por contenerse la risa. Ron estaba tumbado en su cama en la habitación con el _Quidditch semanal_ tirado delante de él.

Ginny se colocó en el suelo sosteniéndose a su lado. Ella se reía tan fuerte que estaba temblando.

"¿Te ha gustado Harry?" -Preguntó Hermione mientras caía en el suelo junto a Ginny y se rompía en un ataque incontrolable de risa. "Hey, Ginny, gracias por el perfume"

"No hay problema," Mione "Ginny ahogada sin dejar de reír.

"Muy graciosas las dos, muy graciosas. Ahora salgan para que pueda vestirse", gritó Harry.

"Está bien", dijeron los otros tres casi al unísono y lo dejaron.

"Espera, Gin, nunca conseguí mi beso real de buenos días, yo por lo menos lo merezco, o no? Quiero decir que soy la salvación del mundo y todo eso." Harry entre dientes y miró hacia Ginny, con una mueca de cachorro en su cara. Él la admiraba mientras ella estaba en la puerta. Su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de todo el estrés. Ella había ganado por lo menos siete u ocho libras en el último mes, su cabello era más brillante y suave, en sus mejillas había un buen color de nuevo, además de que sus curvas había regresado y algo más.

"Bueno, después de nuestro pequeño truco supongo que sí te debo un beso". Ginny dijo mientras se volvía hacia él, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio a Harry un beso muy caliente. Él respondió, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior. Los hombros de Ginny cayeron y se perdió en la sensación de su lengua roza la suya. En un movimiento fluido, Harry se deslizó en la cama, puso a Ginny a su lado y luego se colocó sobre ella profundizando los besos a su paso.

Poco a poco, le besó el cuello y apretó el cuello de su camiseta hacia abajo para mostrar más de su escote. Sin dejar de besarla, degustó la sal en su piel, sintiendo la velocidad de su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración se volvía superficial. El problema número uno volvió con una venganza.

Ginny estaba en el cielo. Ella casi no podía respirar mientras la besaba. Cuando llegó al punto en que la punta de su nariz rozó el sujetador lo empujó un poco, dándole tiempo para recuperar sus sentidos. Aunque ella quería, no es necesario que se continuara el camino que estaba tomando, ella sabía que debía resistir.

Harry sintió que le presionaba ligeramente la cabeza en su pecho, por lo que dejó cuello el de la camisa, y luego tiró suavemente la parte inferior de la camisa de Ginny hasta la exposición de su vientre. Él comenzó de nuevo con besos lentos en el estómago, con una ligera succión de vez en cuando, aunque no lo suficientemente duro como para dejar una marca. Le pareció que sirvió de algo porque en este momento un gemido escapó de sus labios, ella arqueó la espalda y para sorpresa de Harry sacó la cabeza un poco por debajo de su ombligo, donde continuó con su beso.

La cabeza de Ginny estaba nadando en la confusión, estaba a punto de salírsele de las manos. Su problema más urgente era la respuesta de ella vuelca en toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Entonces se preocupaba por alguien que caminara hacia ellos, como la puerta estaba medio abierta de cuando Ron y Hermione se fueron. En tercer lugar estaba un poco nervioso, ya que nunca había llegado más allá de este punto con Harry antes.

Harry había demostrado ser diferente a cualquier otro de sus novios anteriores, nunca se precipitó. Ella sabía que esto era en gran parte porque lo estaba aprendiendo todo por primera vez, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a esperar, hasta un punto. Esta mañana ha sido uno de los momentos en que desesperadamente quería que se diera prisa. Ella había llegado a esto y más con Dean, pero esto era Harry, y Merlin podía hacerle detener su respiración y acelerar su sangre.

Por suerte o por desgracia, muy suavemente Harry acomodó su camiseta, se deslizó hacia arriba y una vez más, centró su atención en sus labios, chupando primero uno, luego el otro en la boca y continuar a acariciar su espalda con una mano mientras se sostienen con la otra. Finalmente se rompió el último beso, murmurando: "Te amo Ginevra Weasley."

Si Ginny hubiera podido hablar de todo lo que ella habría respondido, lo hubiera hecho, pero todo lo que podía hacer era levantar la cabeza y besarlo otra vez, antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y jadear.

Se abrazaron por un tiempo más y finalmente se levantó. Ginny vio como Harry se vistió. Él se veía mejor. Su famosa cicatriz rayo era, por supuesto, sigue ahí, pero la gran cicatriz en el hombro ya no era tan roja, y ella no lo había notado cojeando en la última semana tampoco.

"Vamos", dijo Harry a través de una sonrisa. "¿Disfrutaste el show?"

"Sí, lo hice realidad", dijo Ginny. Entrelazaron sus brazos y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para visitar a Ron y Hermione y conocer todo sobre Australia

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en un lado de la mesa, Harry y Ginny, por otro, la propia mesa llena por decenas de fotografías, tanto mágicas como muggle. Los mágicos claramente perturbada por el hecho de que las fotos muggles no se movian ni se visitaban unas a otras.

A lo largo del relato de sus vacaciones en el hemisferio sur, Ron y Hermione se quedó mirando el uno al otro con una sonrisa o un guiño en función de la historia. Ginny y Harry comprendieron de que mucho más había pasado de lo que ellos decían.

Hermione miró a Ginny y exclamó "Platica de Chicas". y ambas salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al patio trasero.

Ron y Harry se dirigieron al estudio.

"Así que, amigo, ¿qué pasa con usted y mi hermana pequeña? ¿Por qué la desechaste?" -Preguntó Ron a Harry mirando directamente a los ojos.

Harry no esperaba la pregunta, tartamudeaba mientras trataba de averiguar exactamente lo que iba a decir: "Bueno, mira, yo no podía dejar que ... No, yo pensaba que no podría ...".

"No tengo todo el día." Ron dijo mirando a su mejor amigo delante de su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

"No te tortures." Ron se rió. "Pero yo te prometí que iba a volver a este tema desde el día en la cocina del castillo. Y no pienso que el pleito realmente cuenta como una discusión, ya que no podía hablar a través de la sangre y todo. De todas formas, ahora que he mantenido mi promesa nos puede pasar. Mamá nos ha estado mandando lechuzas dos veces por semana con todos los detalles sobre ustedes dos. "

"¿Lo hizo?" Harry respondió con incredulidad, que nunca había tenido ni idea.

"Bueno, sí, casi no quería decir mucho, sobre todo al principio, pero últimamente suena como si fuera bueno. También dijo que has hecho un montón de cosas en la casa con papá, arreglarlas y eso. " Ron dijo mientras continuaba a leer _Quidditch semanal_ .

"Sí," dijo Harry "no me refiero a pasar mucho tiempo con tu padre, pero las herramientas y otras cosas muggle es en realidad un terreno común para nosotros. Nunca tuve a nadie, tu sabes a un adulto, que se interesara por mí. Es casi como un padre. "

"Caray, Harry mira esto", dijo Ron con entusiasmo "Chudley tiene un nuevo dueño! Aquí dice que tiene la intención de conseguir ganar de nuevo. Y han contratado a Nelson Gray como el entrenador. ¡Es el mejor que hay!"

Harry se rió de Ron. Ron continuó con frenesí "pruebas abiertas, 26 de julio. Harry! Harry! Podemos hacer esto, somos lo suficientemente buenos ¿no? Bueno, yo sé que tu lo eres, sino lo que podía hacer que no iba a hacerlo?"

La conversación terminó cuando las chicas llegaron irrumpiendo en la habitación saltando al regazo de su respectivo novio. "Nos alejan". Gritaban en el estilo dramático de burla. Ni Harry ni Ron podía dejar las risas que le dio.

"Llegaron cartas de la escuela hoy. Ginny tiene que empezar a estudiar, ella puede tomar sus exámenes de ubicación para el programa en julio de Sanadores que es sólo en un mes y nosotros tres podemos tomar nuestros EXTASIS cuando pensemos que estamos listos!" -dijo Hermione con entusiasmo."Vamos al Callejón Diagon, podemos obtener lo que necesitamos para estudiar". Terminó

"Mamá ya ha dicho que podemos ir, siempre y cuando nos aparezcamos con Hermione ya que ella es la única con una licencia". agrega Ginny

"Esa es una buena idea, y hay algo que todos necesitamos ...", dijo Harry parar a mitad de frase

"... Bueno, algo que me _gustaría_ que hiciéramos todos mientras estamos allí. " completó la idea. Sus tres amigos más cercanos lo miraron con curiosidad. "Vuelvo en un segundo." dijo. Quitó a Ginny de su regazo, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Harry regresó momentos después. "Bueno, ya podemos irnos, pero aterricemos en el sótano del Caldero Chorreante para que la gente no nos vea. A juzgar por el profeta, hay aproximadamente un millón de periodistas tratando de conseguir una entrevista conmigo. Y ya que en realidad no pretendo revivir el año pasado con nadie, excepto la gente en esta sala, me gustaría evitarlo lo mejor que pueda. "

Hermione puso su brazo alrededor de Ginny, y con un "pop" que se habían ido, seguido por dos más rápidos y los cuatro desaparecieron de la Madriguera.

Reaparecieron en el sótano de El Caldero Chorreante, por la que poco a poco se abrieron paso hacia las escaleras en la penumbra y se encontraron un cuarto vacío que ocuparonn a la vez. Tom, el dueño, llegó casi de inmediato. En un gruñido medio dijo: "Te agradecería si ustedes cuatro no sólo se aparecen en el, no me importa quién eres, usa de la puerta como todo el mundo. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?"

"Whisky de fuego y cuatro vasos por favor", ordenó Harry

"Ella no tiene la edad". Él se quejó señalando con un trapo sucio a Ginny.

Muy fríamente Harry miró al hombre y le habló muy claramente que su intención sería perfectamente claro "Ella estuvo con nosotros durante la lucha. Cualquier persona que vivió eso, tiene la edad suficiente... Por favor."

Tom dio un bufido, pero asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Volvió en breve con la botella y cuatro vasos. Harry les sirvió una copa cada uno y sacó un pergamino gastado de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa. En la penumbra pudo distinguir las características de cada amigo, sabiendo que nunca podría estar más cerca de nadie en el mundo que con los tres que hoy en día lo acompañaban. Sabiendo que cada uno daría la vida por cualquiera de los otros. Sus amigos observaban en silencio, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Levantó su copa en un brindis "Por James, Remus, Sirius y Peter, los Merodeadores originales."

Ron dio un trago de vuelta "¡No voy a beber por ese gusano!" dijo.

"Ron, él era su amigo, él los traicionó, pero él era un amigo. ¿De acuerdo?". Harry respondió.

Con el asunto resuelto, los cuatro bebieron. Ginny, sin haber probado el whisky de fuego antes tosió fuerte, no esperando que el calor del líquido tan fuerte como lo era. Miró a Harry tímidamente con sus ojos llorosos. El tranquilizador le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry volvió a llenar los vasos y procedió. "Por mis mejores amigos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los Nuevos Merodeadores." Por lo que volvió a beber. Ginny volvió a toser, pero no tan mal esta vez.

Harry abrió el pergamino, lo golpeó con su varita y murmuró: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" El mapa de los terrenos y castillo de Hogwarts apareció mostrando un punto para cada persona.

Tom regresó "¿Todo bien por acá?" -preguntó mirando específicamente a Ginny. Su mirada se desplazó al pergamino sobre la mesa. Por su expresión Harry pensó que podría haber visto este artículo en particular antes. Se fue asegurándose de que los cuatro amigos aún tenían suficiente para beber.

Una vez que Tom se había ido Harry continuó: "Bien, Pongan sus brazos sobre la mesa y tómense de las manos" Los cuatro amigos entrelazaron sus manos con los codos apoyados en el mapa los merodeadores. "Repitan conmigo" dijo Harry "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", repitieron todos. Harry conjuró una pluma y le añadió la Sala de Requerimientos y algunos detalles nuevos al mapa. Tocó el pergamino con su varita de nuevo y murmuró en voz baja "Travesura realizada." El pergamino quedó en blanco. Lo dobló de nuevo y se lo pasó a Ginny, quien lo recogió con cuidado y lo puso en su bolso.

"Espero grandes historias de aventuras de todo su último año Srita. Weasley." Harry dijo con una sonrisa, "Por favor no nos defraude, mantenga el nombre de Gryffindor orgulloso, acosa a los Slytherins lo mejor que pueda, y mantenga a la directora McGonagall ocupada".

"Sí, señor." Ginny se rió, realizando una reverencia burlándose de Harry.

Él acabó vertiendo a cada vaso la bebida dulce y caliente, una vez más y bebieron por tercera vez, Ginny volvió a toser de nuevo, pero disfrazándolo como aclarándose la garganta.

Harry se rió entre dientes "Ginny querida, si no mejoras en esto vas a acabar atrapado en un mundo de detenciones." Todos se rieron, y luego disfrutaron de un par de copas más antes de que levantaran de la mesa, dejando un poco de oro sobre la mesa por las bebidas, y se abrazaron los cuatro.

Salieron de la habitación trasera y se dirigieron por el pasillo para que pudieran hacer sus compras. "Disculpe". Harry dijo mientras trataba de deslizarse a través de un hombre en el pasillo.

"Es Harry Potter", "Mr. Potter, ¿qué decir acerca de ...", "Potter, ¿cómo ..." "¿Dónde estabas cuando ..." El aluvión de preguntas llegó más rápido de lo que podían comprender. Ahora todos los clientes del bar estaban tratando de ver y acercarse a Harry. La multitud impulsó el bloqueo del cuarteto, y luego comenzó a retroceder por el pasillo, las preguntas siguen siendo gritó a un nivel ensordecedor. "¿Usted reconoce que usted está, de hecho, viviendo con su novia menor de edad?" Rita Skeeter gritó con su pluma verde escribiendo como loco. Esto incitó mas a la multitud y siguieron empujado hacia adelante, fijando los amigos contra la pared del pasillo, gritando cualquier número de preguntas hacia a ellos. Se estaba haciendo difícil respirar con todos los cuerpos calientes en un espacio tan reducido. Lámparas de flash cegaban temporalmente como ventiladores y reporteros trataban de obtener una foto clara.

Ron y Hermione estaban empujando hacia atrás lo mejor que podían, Harry giró violentamente tratando de tomar la pluma de Rita, y Ginny tenía la varita preparada hechizar a quien estuviera más cerca. Harry la vio, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí para protegerla de la multitud creciente de que estaba cerca de agobiarlos.

Harry gruñó. "Ron, agarrarla." señalando a Hermione "Vuelvan a la Madriguera, ahora." Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para dominar el sonido de la aparición, con dos cracks sonoros las dos parejas desaparecido.

Crack! Crack! Los cuatro adolescentes aparecieron en la cocina de la Madriguera, un par a cada lado de una aterrorizada Molly Weasley. "¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" , exclamó "¿Qué demonios? Ronald, Harry, expliquen esto. ¡No es necesario asustarme así! ¡Tenemos reglas en esta casa!"

Molly hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento antes de continuar "Ginny por qué está con Harry en lugar de Hermione? ¿No te di instrucciones?" Ella olfateó, agarró a Ginny por la camisa y le olió su mejilla "¡Whiskey de Fuego! ¡A su habitación jovencita!" y Ginny se retiró de la sala. La señora Weasley se volvió hacia Harry. "Yo confié en ti, con mi única hija, ¿y se ponen a beber a la mitad del día? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Al estudio, ustedes tres!" Y consiguiendo tomar del pelo a los tres, los arrastró hacia el estudio.

El señor Weasley miró hacia arriba en estado de shock por la fuerte entrada.

Al estilo de merodeador, Harry, Hermione y Ron explicaron la mayoría de la debacle, sin revelar el juramento o la existencia del mapa. Y después de cuarenta minutos de conversación, inventando y retorciendo la historia, de alguna manera salieron de la habitación, no en problemas y con las instrucciones para que Ginny saliera de su habitación y disfrutara del aire fresco.

* * *

><p><em>HOLA<em>! _Despues de cientos de milenios, vuelvo a subir un capítulo de la traducción de Learning to Live Again. A pesar de varias criticas por mi traducción sigo en pie, pero esto digo: mi lengua es el ESPAÑOL, estoy tratando de traducir lo mejor que puedo, si no les gusta como traduzco, lean la historia en ingles y traduzcanla ustedes (esto es para los criticos)_

_Voy a seguir subiendo mas continuamente, estén alerta.  
><em>


	6. Diversión y juegos

_Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling (dios la bendiga) y de la compañía cinematográfica Warner Bross. _**  
><strong>

**Diversión y juegos**

La madriguera era un lugar muy feliz para estar las siguientes semanas. Estaba lleno del sonido de adolescentes siendo sólo adolescentes, no héroes o guerreros. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny vivían, amaban y reían como cualquier adolescente normal, lo que era música para los oídos de Molly y Arthur. Sus hijos eran felices, su hijo menor y su única hija, junto con sus dos mejores amigos eran simplemente felices y disfrutaban del tiempo juntos.

Hermione ayudó a Ginny a estudiar para sus exámenes de colocación de Sanador y se preparó para sus EXTASIS también. Ni Harry ni Ron cogieron nunca un libro, y aunque ninguno de ellos lo había dicho directamente, Hermione pensó que nunca volverían a la escuela otra vez a menos que los obligaran a hacerlo. Los chicos pasaban las mañanas en ejercicios de vuelo, correr como lo practicaban y entrenado para sus pruebas de los Chudley Cannons. Harry aún gastaba un poco de tiempo con el Sr. Weasley. Él y Ginny todavía iban a sentarse bajo el Sauce hablaban. Había sido un esfuerzo hercúleo por parte de Ginny, pero Harry pudo por fin hablar de muchos de sus sentimientos. Él mismo no se dio cuenta, pero si los otros. Con lo que el tiempo se quedó en que los niños hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para practicar sus besos con las chicas, manteniendo ocupada a Molly cuando ella trataba valientemente de frenar el proceso romántico.

"Hey ustedes dos ..." Harry dijo cuando irrumpió en la habitación de Ginny. Las chicas saltaron por la interrupción tirando sus libros y sus pergaminos"...Todavía hay suficiente luz antes que anochezca, ¿qué tal dos contra dos quidditch?"

"De acuerdo". Respondieron sonriendo una a la otra.

Los cuatro amigos tomaron escobas del armario y se pusieron en marcha. Harry y Hermione contra Ron y Ginny fueron los equipos más equilibrados. Hermione era simplemente terrible en el juego, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar. La mayoría del tiempo Harry se dio cuenta de esto fue porque era la única vez que Ron estaba realmente en su elemento, y ella se pasaba mucho tiempo viéndolo jugar. Esto estaba bien para Harry, ya que podría pasar el tiempo persiguiendo a Ginny por todo el campo en sus escobas, mirando su cola de caballo roja ondeando y viendo salir su vena competitiva.

Ron y Hermione estaban luchando por la quaffle a unos 15 pies del suelo, mientras que Harry y Ginny pasaban a unos 30 pies a su derecha. Harry vio a Ginny unas pulgadas adelante que se preparaba para recibir el pase de Ron. Fue un cambio casi imperceptible, pero Harry lo vio. Él estaba listo justo cuando quaffle fue disparada, Harry fue capaz de interceptarla.

El cortó hacia arriba y hacia su izquierda y luego voló tan rápido como pudo hacia el aro de gol, con Ginny cerca de su cola y acercándose cada vez mas. Él se abalanzó dos veces, cerca de un árbol y disparándose casi en vertical a mitad de la distancia entre él y Ginny. Miró hacia atrás y la vio murmurando en voz baja. 'Wow, esa chica odia perder ", pensó, mientras lo perseguían, inclinándose hacia adelante de su escoba tratando de disminuir la resistencia al viento.

Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, jalando su escoba y sintió un golpe en su costado derecho cuando Ginny lo alcanzó y trató de quitarle la quaffle. Se movió bruscamente a la izquierda, pero ella siguió junto a el, acosándolo y agarrándolo sin piedad.

"Vamos Gin, ven y tómala". Harry bromeó mientras miraba a su vez.

"Pon atención Chico Buscador." -replicó ella.

Harry miró de atrás hacia adelante y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar un viejo roble utilizado para marcar uno de los extremos de la cancha."¡Ay, maldición". maldijo como las ramas se agarró a sus brazos, y perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente. Eso fue suficiente.

Ginny ya estaba en el otro lado del árbol. Tomó la quaffle suelta de su brazo y voló hacia el otro extremo. Harry dio vuelta y trató de agarrarla, pero no estaba tomando la velocidad que necesitaba. Era como si estuviera siendo retenido, simplemente no podía acelerar. Así que no tuvo mas remedio que parar completamente mientras Ginny continuaba hacia el aro provisional y marcaba 10 puntos. Harry todavía no era muy capaz de ponerse al día.

"¿Cuál es el problema Potter? ¿Has sido vencido por una chiiiiicaaaaa?" Ginny se burlaba de él.

"¿Qué era ese movimiento?" Dijo Harry, sus palabras salieron más lentamente de lo que deberían de salir. Ginny se sentó a horcajadas su escoba sonriéndole y riéndose.

Harry se movía, pero estaba teniendo un poco de dificultad con esa simple maniobra, como su escoba estando inestable. Él miró hacia abajo. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados bajo el árbol mirando a Harry y Ginny.

Ginny se rió una vez más, distrayendo la mirada de Harry de sus amigos abajo. Miró a Ginny y trató de agarrarla, pero ella se deslizó fuera de su alcance, riendo sonoramente.

"¡Eso es trampa! Tu me hechizaste ¿no?" Harry acusó. Ginny respondió por medio de señas. Harry se lanzó en su persecución. Ginny era una buena voladora y fue capaz de mantenerse por delante de Harry sólo por centímetros. Él la persiguió por el terreno de juego moviéndose y tratando de hacerla perder el equilibrio. Se las arregló para hacerla mirar hacia el sol poniente, y utilizó la distracción para agarrar la cola de su camisa y jalarla hacia sus brazos. Con cuidado, bajando hacia el árbol de roble torcido en el que se había estrellado antes, se sentaron en la tierra. Harry se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol; Ginny envuelta en sus brazos, sentada entre las piernas de Harry con sus propias piernas encogidas hasta el pecho.

"Querida Ginny, ¿crees que podrías quitarme el hechizo?" -Le preguntó lentamente. Su voz aún no era muy clara

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te hechicé?" Ella dijo mientras temblaba contra su pecho, permitiéndole sostenerla aún más. Ella tenía un poco frío por el viento sobre las escobas a pesar de que era pleno verano.

"¿Por qué creo que me has hechizado?" Harry hizo una pausa "Debido a que tus labios se movían." Se rió en voz baja en su oído haciéndola retorcerse de nuevo.

"Pero, yo nunca ..." protestó.

"Sí que lo harías." Harry la cortó a media frase fuera.

"Deberías de confiar mas en mí". Dijo mientras se volvía hacia arriba y comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Cieeeerrrto, por supuesto, si quieres seguir con esto ..." murmuró de nuevo mientras la besaba profundamente, y poco a poco le dio vuelta para poder deslizar su mano por la cintura acercándolos mas"... el hechizo podría afectar a mi rendimiento".

Ginny se rió un poco, sacó su varita y dijo _'reageo naturalis'_

Harry se sintió normal otra vez dijo: "Así que eso es nuevo, ¿qué hace exactamente?"

"Oh, bien cuando se hace bien, retrasa la reacción del cuerpo a sus pensamientos por medio segundo más o menos. Pero apenas te rocé con él, porque no te detuviste mucho, pero fue suficiente para que te venciera". Dijo que con más entusiasmo del que a Harry le gustaba.

"Tramposa". De nuevo dijo en voz baja, y se sentaron a mirar la puesta del sol.

Cuando las dos parejas volvieron a entrar en la Madriguera vieron que Bill y Fleur habían llegado de visita. Ron agarró una bolsa de aperitivos de la barra, Harry una jarra de jugo de calabaza y algunos vasos. Hablaron todos hasta altas horas de la noche rpasando el último mes. Hasta que se dirigieron todos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Molly llegó a despertar a Ron y Harry. Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, cogieron la bolsa que habían preparado y se dirigieron a desayunar. La señora Weasley se había superado a sí misma en la preparación de la comida esta mañana. Había platos de tocino y salchichas, así como platos colmados con tostadas, y varios tipos de jugos listos para ser consumidos.

Bill y Fleur ya estaban sentados, disfrutando del desayuno.

Ron y Harry, entraron con ganas y comieron todo lo que podían sabiendo que las pruebas de los Chudley Cannons serían agotadoras. Cuando habían terminado, Hermione y Ginny llegaron aún medio despiertas.

"¿Por qué cuando nos levantamos primero, siempre los despertamos con un beso cálido y agradable, y cuando se levantan primero nosotras nos despertamos con el sonido de sorber el desayuno sin nosotras?" preguntó Hermione dormida.

Ron y Harry se miraron, sabiendo que estaban atrapados.

"Bueno ...", dijo Harry tratando de recuperar sin problemas "... las íbamos a dejar dormir otro rato, ya que anoche nos acostamos tarde, y luego llevarles algunas bandejas de desayuno a la cama. Pero ahora ustedes han bajado lo arruinaron todo. "

"Cierto, si ustedes dos se levantaran tarde como la gente normal habría sido endemoniadamente romántico". Ron añadió.

Hermione miró a Ron con adoración "Oh, eres tan dulce. Lo siento, arruiné el plan". -dijo, rodeando por detrás de él, cubriendo sus brazos sobre sus hombros y dándole un abrazo.

Ginny se inclinó detrás de Harry y le dio un abrazo susurrando "Uh huh, yo no soy tan ingenua." Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al lado de Harry mientras comenzaba a servirse unas tostadas.

"Chicos, es hora de ponerse en marcha, no quieren llegar tarde ¿verdad?" La señora Weasley empujó cuando ella puso un saco de almuerzo en cada una de sus manos.

Harry y Ron les dieron a sus respectivas chicas un beso breve, agarraron sus maletas y salieron por la puerta. Con dos 'pops' ambos desaparecieron del porche delantero.

La fiesta no debía comenzar antes de que Ron y Harry llegaran, pero no podían retener la celebración familiar. No esta vez. Incluso después de la batalla final, la familia no celebraba. La pérdida de amigos y familiares, la presión sobre los miembros de la familia había templado la victoria sobre Voldemort. Pero esta vez no había ninguna razón para retener.

Harry había enviado su patronus al Sr. Weasley informándole de que Ron y él habían entrado al equipo y que informara a todos los demás. Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera el patio trasero ya contenía una gran carpa iluminada por esferas brillante y música a todo volumen ya tocando.

Harry irrumpió en la tienda agarrando a Ginny por la cintura y alzándola por encima de su hombro. "Lo hicimos Gin, lo hicimos!" se echó a reír mientras la giraba tratando de marearla.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es muy difícil hacer caso omiso de un ciervo gigante plateado galopando a través de la cocina." Gritó entre risas.

Ron abordó a Hermione cerca de la mesa del buffet ahogándola en un abrazo aplasta-huesos.

"Ronald, con cuidado de que me estás aplastando!" Hermione chilló.

"Mione, lo hice, voy a ser guardián, es lo que he querido desde que era un niño!" Ron no pudo evitar una sonrisa de su cara.

Bill, Fleur, Arthur y Molly se unieron a la refriega como todo el mundo, contentos de que Ron y Harry hayan hecho un buen trabajo. Harry lanzó un gran saco de lona sobre la mesa y procedió a repartir todo tipo de sombreros, pañuelos, bisutería y ropa de los Chudley Cannons para todo el mundo. A medida que la noticia corría, más de la familia amigos comenzaron a llegar. Neville y Luna no tardaron en llegar, seguidos de cerca por Andromeda Tonks y Teddy. George y Percy llegaron un poco después trayendo con ellos a más amigos y una gran caja de madera que pusieron aparte.

Harry no estaba tan feliz de ver a Percy. La mayor parte de la familia le estaba dando una oportunidad, pero Harry aún no lo había perdonado por ponerse del lado del Ministerio, cuando calumniaban a Harry en _El Profeta_ . El señor Weasley sacó una caja de champagne que sobró de la boda de Bill y Fleur y un par de botellas de whisky de fuego. La señora Weasley sacó un par de botellas de licor con sabor a canela. Así como las bebidas fluían, la multitud avivaba, la música se hizo más fuerte y todo el mundo disfrutaba de la fiesta.

Hermione y Ginny comenzaron el baile, arrastrando a otros a la pista para calmar sus necesidades. Arthur y Molly se les unieron a ellas de forma rápida y bailaron con tal gracia que muchos se quedaron a mirar. Neville y Luna se acercaron a bailar, así como Bill y Fleur. Ron y Hermione estaban mas tocándose que bailando, y por primera vez Hermione no estaba quitando a las manos de Ron de su trasero. Harry había agarrado a Teddy de la señora Tonks para que pudiera relajarse un poco. Puso a Teddy en su regazo dejando al niño jugar con la Snitch que Dumbledore le había dejado el año anterior. Teddy se reía y gritaba de alegría. Harry echó un vistazo a la pista de baile y notó que Ginny lo miraba. Harry le guiñó un ojo y murmuró un 'Te quiero' a ella. Ginny lo señaló y le dijo 'ven acá' con su dedo índice. Harry tomó a Teddy y se dirigió a la pista de baile para encontrarse con Ginny.

"¿Está bien si bailas con _dos_ hombres? " -Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, siempre y cuando al menos uno de ustedes no vaya a babear sobre mí." Ginny respondió limpiando la saliva de Teddy del hombro de Harry.

Harry se rió e hizo girar en torno a Teddy, mirándolo a los ojos "Yo esperaba que no fueras tu quien babeara." Ginny se rió y los tres comenzaron con un ritmo suave y bailaron por la pista.

Justo cuando Ginny tomó a Teddy su pelo se volvió de color rojo para parecerse al de ella, y cuando Harry le sostenía su cabello se oscurecía teniendo un aspecto decididamente mas desaliñeado. Harry pensó en el Baile de Navidad y cómo había sido tan desastroso. Él sólo había bailado cuando tenía que hacerlo, dejando a su cita enfurecida. En ese entonces él pensaba que no le importaba si bailaba otra vez. Pero esta noche era diferente. Tomando a su ahijado en un brazo y tomando a su novia en el otro podría bailar toda la noche. Estaba tan absorto que no se percató del cambio de ritmo de la música. Él simplemente siguió bailando con Ginny y Teddy. Bailaban a su propio ritmo. El besaba a Ginny suavemente en la mejilla de vez en cuando, perdido en su cercanía.

George anunció que el show estaba listo y mientras todo el mundo salía de la tienda, empezaron a salir los fuegos artificiales. Brillantes dragones dorados, silbadores y cohetes gritaron en la noche. Explosiones y cañonazos retumbaron en todo el valle. Destellos brillantes y formas decoradas volaron por el aire iluminando el paisaje alrededor de la Madriguera. El final fue un fuego artificial creando un logotipo gigante de los Chudley Cannons en el claro cielo nocturno disolviéndose lentamente en una lluvia de confeti dorado cayendo sobre los invitados.

La mayoría de los adultos se retiraron a la madriguera después de los fuegos artificiales permitiendo a los más jóvenes hacerse cargo de la fiesta. Harry pasó de nuevo a Teddy a Andrómeda Tonks dándole un rápido beso en su pequeña frente.

Harry se sirvió otro whisky y una copa de champagne para Ginny y fue a buscarla. Pasando por el jardín y se encontró con Hermione y Ron en un banco en lo que él consideraría una furiosa sesión de besos. Él también notó que la camiseta de los Chuddley de Hermione ya no estaba, dejando sólo su delgado top entre su carne y las manos de Ron. Se acercaron en silencio por no querer molestar a los evidentes progresos de Ron.

Encontró a Ginny apoyada en uno de los delgados postes de la carpa, con la espalda hacia él. Llevaba el pelo suelto y barrido por la espalda, cubriendo la mitad superior de los números en el dorso de la camiseta de gran tamaño. Justo por debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta Harry apenas podía distinguir el margen de sus pantalones cortos. Admiraba lo hermosa que se veía con el cálido resplandor de las luces de la fiesta. Harry se deslizó detrás de ella "¿Te gusta bailar con un solo hombre ahora?" -le susurró al oído y lo mordisqueó un poco.

"Sí, Harry" dijo ella volviéndose hacia él, mirándole a los ojos de color verde intenso. Ginny se envolvió entre los brazos de Harry y una vez más comenzaron baile. En los bailes más lentos, Ginny se colgó de los hombros de Harry sosteniéndolo lo más cerca que podía. En los bailes más rápidos, ella bailaba a su alrededor, dándole la espalda y empujando sus caderas contra él. Más de una vez, él emitía un gemido de placer cuando Ginny hacía eso.

"¿Has visto a mi hermano?" -le preguntó.

"Sí, lo vi. Creo que Hermione la va a tener difícil frenándolo esta noche." Harry dijo.

"Muchachos, lo juro, no tienen ni idea. Ella no tiene ninguna intención de frenarlo. Ella me dijo el otro día que había llegado el momento. Y a juzgar por el hecho de que entraron en la madriguera juntos hace veinticinco minutos, se podría pensar a nuestros amigos ya han progresado a un nuevo capítulo en su relación. " Ginny respondió.

"¿Eso crees?" sonrió.

Era ya muy tarde. Harry y Ginny eran los dos últimos asistentes a la fiesta en la tienda, todo el mundo había vuelto a la Madriguera. Entraron a la Madriguera por la puerta trasera y en el rellano de la escalera Harry dio el beso de buenas noches a Ginny y se dirigió a su habitación y la de Ron. Cuando llegó a la habitación vio dos formas en la cama de Ron que se movían lentamente bajo las sábanas. Él se retiró de la puerta chocando con Ginny.

"Estan uhh, ocupados". dijo sonriendo a Ginny.

"Bueno. Luna y Neville están durmiendo en las camas en mi habitación." Dijo Ginny. Juntos comprobaron el resto de las habitaciones. George estaba con Percy en la habitación de Percy, Bill y Fleur estaban juntos en su antigua habitación, Andrómeda y Teddy estaban en la habitación de los gemelos. Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Dean y otros estaban durmiendo en el piso del estudio. "Hmmm, efectivamente no tenemos en donde dormir." Ginny dijo en voz baja.

"Bueno, vamos entonces." Harry susurró mientras guiaba a Ginny hacia a la tienda.

Harry agitó su varita alrededor de la tienda permitiendo que los lados se achicaran. Pasó la varita sobre el buffet transformándolo en una chimenea, con llamas azules para mantener la tienda caliente.

Ginny transformó uno de los bancos plegables en una gran cama, y luego agitó su varita hacia las esferas brillantes para reducir su emisión de luz a una mera fracción de su nivel previo.

Harry tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas bajando la cabeza para besarla. Mientras se besaban él la levantó y la puso suavemente en el borde de la cama. Se puso entre sus rodillas, apoyando su espalda, besándola más profundamente con cada minuto que pasaba. Harry sintió las manos de Ginny en el pecho empujándolo hacia arriba. Sus ojos vidriosos miraron a Harry mientras yacía en la cama.

"Harry ..." Ella suspiró "... yo quiero, pero le prometiste a papá y mamá." agregó enojada. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso, tu y tu maldita racha de nobleza."

"Ginny, Te amo. Quiero terminar esta noche contigo durmiendo en mis brazos. Podemos hacer eso y seguir manteniendo nuestra promesa." dijo Harry.

Ginny se relajó y Harry le ofreció una mano para ayudarla pararse. Una vez que estuvo de pie metió sus brazos dentro de su camiseta y con un poco de meneo desabrochó su sujetador, deslizándolo fuera de su manga de la camisa. Ella se levantó, abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones cortos, y agitó sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante para que sus pantalones cayeran al suelo, se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó bajo las sábanas dejando a Harry cerca de la cama mirando el montón de ropa en el suelo , sin palabras.

Ginny vio como se quitó la camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones dejando solo sus boxers en él y también subió a la cama.

Se abrazaron bajo las sábanas, entrelazando sus brazos y piernas, besando y explorando el cuerpo del otro. Después de un largo rato, Ginny y Harry pararon, ambos jadeando. Ginny se separó de Harry, ambos sudorosos por las actividades de pasión. Se pusieron en silencio abrazados, con Ginny apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry fue el primer habitante de la tienda de campaña en despertarse en la mañana siguiente. "Oh ..." gimió suavemente. El pulso le latía en la cabeza, machacando sin descanso, sin duda, a causa del whisky de fuego de la noche anterior. Cambió un poco de posición. Ginny estaba a su lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre una almohada que puso sobre su brazo derecho extendido que estaba completamente dormido a juzgar por la sensación de entumecimiento que estaba experimentando. Trató de deslizar su brazo debajo de la almohada sin molestarla. Se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. Después de extraer el brazo, el aluvión de pinchazos envolvió su brazo cuando la circulación regresó. Tenía la boca muy seca, otro efecto de la elección de bebida de la noche anterior. Se frotó los ojos y besó a Ginny en la cabeza. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero estaba seguro de que era tarde por la mañana.

Ginny se agitó junto a él, acurrucándose cerca de él. Podía sentir el calor de su piel desnuda en su pecho. Instintivamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Cuando se despertó, ella se extendió hasta besarlo "Buenos días".

"Buenos días a ti también." Harry respondió apartándole el pelo a un lado para poder besarla de nuevo. "Tenemos que entrar antes de que todos se pregunten en dónde estamos."

"Estoy bastante segura de que saben donde estamos, y también estoy bastante segura de que nos están dejando solos a propósito". dijo Ginny bostezar "Sin embargo, no estoy segura cómo van a tomar esto mamá y papá."

"Mira, le dije a tu papá que no lo haríamos, ya sabes, hasta que fueras mayor de edad, y no mientras estuviéramos en la Madriguera. Y no lo hicimos ¿verdad? Así que creo que estamos bien." Harry explicó.

"Harry querido, primero podría hechizarte por hacer esas dos promesas. En segundo lugar, mientras que en realidad no lo hicimos, creo que estuvimos lo más cercano que podíamos sin cruzar la línea". Ella dijo: "Y, aun en esa circunstancia, dormimos en la misma cama, casi desnudos, jugando en la mitad de la noche. Y sigue siendo mi papá, por lo que las repercusiones pueden ser un poco más duras de lo que piensa." Ginny continuó: "Pero lo que sea que el quiera decirme, lo acepto. No cambiaría la noche anterior por cualquier otra."

" _Accio cosas de Cannons_ "Harry llamó. El montón de ropa y mercancías llegaron a los pies de la cama. Le pasó un par de pantalones cortos de entrenamiento y una camiseta a Ginny para que ella pudiera vestirse. Él agarró sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa limpia para sí mismo, viéndola vestirse desde el otro lado de la cama.

Ginny y Harry fueron recibidos en la cocina con una amplia gama de estilos diferentes. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados tan cerca el uno al otro como era humanamente posible, sonriendo como un par de gatos de Cheshire, pero sobre todo mirándose el uno al otro. Luna sonrió, Neville no se dio cuenta. Bill y Fleur asintieron con la cabeza. Percy miró con desaprobación y George miró, sonrió y siguió comiendo.

"Miren, no lo hicimos. ¡Lo juro!" Harry dejó escapar. Todos en la mesa se rieron en voz baja.

"Estoy segura de que no lo hicieron." , dijo la Sra. Weasley con un poco de duda en su voz mientras se dirigía a la cocina de la despensa. "Tomen algo de alimento queridos, estoy segura de que ambos están hambrientos después de anoche." Dijo mirando a su hija de duda.

"¡No!" replicó Ginny, "Pero si esto sigue así entonces vamos a ir a la tienda de nuevo y hacerlo de verdad!"

Harry escupió la leche que estaba tomando. Los otros dejaron de comer en estado de shock en su declaración.

"Me gustaría pensar que los adultos jóvenes que residen en mi casa actuaron como me prometieron que lo harían." Dijo el señor Weasley al entrar en la cocina mirando directamente a Ron y Hermione, y luego cambiar su mirada a Harry y Ginny. "¿Puedo estar seguro de que este es el caso?"

"Sí". respondió Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo. Ron y Hermione se quedó callado.

"Bien, entonces a desayunar." Ofreció el señor Weasley ahora mirando a Hermione y Ron severamente.

Harry y Ginny se sentó y comenzó a comer. Ambos eran realmente hambre.

Harry vio a Hermione articular "Charla de Chicas" a Ginny, quien asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. Las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Los invitados se fueron, mientras avanzaba el día, todos los demás ayudaron a limpiar los restos de la fiesta.

Esa noche la Madriguera estaba una vez más con una intensa actividad. A la mañana siguiente Ginny y Hermione se dirigirían a Hogwarts, Ginny a tomar los exámenes de colocación, y Hermione a presentar sus EXTASIS. Ambas se iban más de una semana para el disgusto de Ron y Harry. Por desgracia, también significaba que no estarían en la Madriguera para los dieciocho años de Harry. Estuvieron de acuerdo en celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry más adelante en el verano.

Harry y Ron se aparecieron con las chicas en Hogsmeade a la mañana siguiente para que pudieran regresar a la escuela. Ellos compraron un poco y vagaron por el pequeño pueblo parando en Las Tres Escobas para el almuerzo. El cuarteto estaba riendo y hablando, pero la conversación quedó en silencio, ya que cada uno se dio cuenta de que iban a tener que decir adiós. Salieron del restaurante y poco a poco se abrieron paso hasta el borde de la ciudad.

Ron apoyado contra una valla, tomado de la mano de Hermione y hablando con ella en voz baja.

"Que te vaya bien en tus pruebas Gin." Harry dijo, sosteniendo su mano. Ginny respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y frotando suavemente con el pulgar las cicatrices en el dorso de la mano.

"Yo, creo que estoy lista. Sin embargo, siento perderme tu día." Su voz se apagó mientras miraba el castillo sobre el hombro de Harry. "Te echaré de menos. No me gusta decir adiós." Ella dijo con tristeza.

"Yo tampoco soy un verdadero fan de ellos, pero al menos esta vez sé que estarás a salvo. Te amo, adiós Gin". Cuando terminó de hablar le dio un suave beso a Ginny.

"Buena suerte Hermione". Harry dijo dándole un abrazo fraternal "Como si lo necesitaras. Tú eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco, hasta ahora."

"Gracias Harry." Hermione dijo regresándole el abrazo. Después de romper el abrazo miró a Ginny. "Bueno, vamos a ponernos en marcha." y las dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

"Esto es una mierda." dijo Ron

"Sí lo es, realmente lo es." dijo Harry humildes "Pero esto significa que en algún momento obtendremos la recompensa de bienvenidas a casa ¿no?"

Ambos sonrieron y se aparecieron de nuevo a la Madriguera.

Pocos días después, en su decimoctavo cumpleaños Harry recibió una lechuza de Ginny.

_Querido Harry,_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, me gustaría poder estar allí en persona para celebrar con ustedes. Te extraño mucho. Echo de menos verte a través de la mesa o sostener tu mano. Echo de menos la sensación de tus labios en los míos. Es difícil conciliar el sueño o dormir una siesta sin que abraces. Sobre todo, echo de menos tan solo estar cerca de ti después de estar separados durante tanto tiempo. Tu regalo se adjunta. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora. No deberías tener demasiadas dificultades en encontrar la manera de leerlo._

_Mis exámenes están yendo bien. Sé que voy a estar en las mejores clases. El instructor se mostró impresionado con mi trabajo en pociones. Encantamientos estuvo excelente ya que fui capaz de hacer cada hechizo solicitado en el primer intento._

_De todos modos, te amo Harry._

_Todo mi corazón,_

_Ginny_

_Oh, Hermione dice Feliz Cumpleaños también (el regalo NO la incluye)_

Harry miró el pergamino en blanco adicional adjunto a la carta. "Hmmm?" , se preguntó. Sacó su varita, tocó el pergamino y dijo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." El pergamino se reveló:

_Ginny Weasley le ofrece a Harry Potter no menos de 2 horas intensas besándose._

_(No aplican restricciones)._

"¡Qué demonios!" Ron gritó en el oído de Harry, después de haber leído la nota sobre el hombro de Harry.

"¡Ay, no tan fuerte idiota!" Harry dijo volviéndose hacia un muy nervioso Ron "Es mi regalo de cumpleaños de Ginny."

"Pero, pero ... mi cupón de Hermione es sólo por una hora." dijo un poco herido.

"Bueno, lo siento compañero." Harry respondió con amplia sonrisa. "¡Ya sé!, Le diré a Ginny que te envíe un cupón para una hora extra besándose con ella, y entonces vamos a estar parejos".

"No mi propia hermana, estás loco." dijo Ron golpeando a Harry con una almohada mientras Harry se echaba a reír.

"Ron, Harry, por favor, bajen acá." gritó la señora Weasley. Los dos salieron y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras de la cocina.

"Tres cosas, en primer lugar los horarios de entrenamiento de los Cannons han llegado y hay campamento de novatos a partir de mañana." Le entregó los horarios a Ron." En segundo lugar, Harry, ¿qué te gustaría para tu cena de cumpleaños? En tercer lugar, Harry, el Sr. Weasley quiere verte en el cobertizo. "

"No ...", dijo Ron con frustración cuando examinó el programa. "Volvemos del campamento de novatos el día 5, pero nos vamos para el campamento el 10 de agosto. Es en las instalaciones de las afueras de Londres. No regresamos hasta 24 de agosto."

"No voy a estar aquí para el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Ginny." Harry se quejó. "Ella va a odiar eso."

"Ginny s irá el día primero también, apenas nos veremos." La velocidad de la oración de Harry se desaceleró al terminar la frase. Sus últimas semanas del verano con Ginny se disolvían lentamente ante sus ojos.

"Ah, y las chicas estarán con Bill y Fleur entre el 24 y el 30." La señora Weasley añadió.

"Sólo tenemos los días entre el 5 y el 10 y la noche antes de que se vaya a Hogwarts para estar juntos 'Harry pensó en silencio, de repente muy triste.

Harry continuó. "Señora Weasley en cuanto a mi cena de cumpleaños, cualquier cosa simple está bien, aunque soy un poco parcial a su tarta de melaza."

"Oh Si!" Ron gritó "¡Miren, miren, tenemos nuestros cheques del bono por firmar, Harry Oh Merlín, madre son mil galeones. Nunca había tenido siquiera cincuenta antes. ¡Tengo que escribir a Hermione y decirle! ¡Pig! ¡Pig ven aquí! " El búho miniatura de Ron revoloteó hasta su hombro, mientras que Ron se sentaba a escribir una carta. Harry cogió el sobre con su prima y la empujó en el bolsillo.

"Oh, Ron, estoy muy orgullosa." Molly dijo dándole un abrazo. "Harry, no te olvides de ver a Arthur".

Harry salió de nuevo, al cobertizo en donde él y el Sr. Weasley habían pasado tanto tiempo, y entró en el espacio abarrotado. Cuando él miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no estaba desordenado como cuando llegó por primera vez a la Madriguera a principios de verano.

"Hola, ¿quería verme?" -preguntó Harry.

"Hola Harry, feliz cumpleaños. ¿Cómo te va?" Dijo Arthur mirando desde el banquillo.

"Muy bien, desearía que Ginny estuviera aquí." Él respondió. "Usted sabe, me acabo de dar cuenta que el cobertizo tiene espacio para más cosas ahora. Realmente hemos arreglado un montón de cosas este verano, ¿no?"

"Sí lo hicimos hijo, lo hicimos. Aunque dos muy importantes, pienso yo." El señor Weasley le sonrió.

"¿Sólo dos?, ¿no reparamos más cosas..." Harry se detuvo a media frase. "Oh, yo Gin, ¿verdad?" terminó.

"Sí, tu y Ginny." Arthur dijo.

"¿Cuál es la otra cosa?" Harry preguntó.

"Yo, Harry, yo". El señor Weasley siguió "Después de que Fred murió yo no quería seguir adelante, no sentía que podía. Fue lo peor, la sensación más innatural que he tenido en mi vida. Cuando los padres tienen que enterrar a sus hijos es malo en muchos niveles, y yo no podía tratar con eso. Incluso dejé de hablarle a Molly por un tiempo. Y tu te fuiste también, me sentí como si hubiera perdido a dos hijos. " Hizo una pausa. "No era capaz de funcionar, así que vine hasta aquí para distraerme con todas las cosas muggle. Las cosas muggle como lo ves son seguras. No hay magia buena o mala. No hay magia para causarle a nadie dolor, tanto dolor. Esa primer semana fue tan angustiosa, tan horrible. "

Suspiró lentamente y continuó. "Después, volviste a entrar en nuestras vidas, con un buen golpe, gracias a mi luchadora hija, pero estabas de vuelta. Te vi después de la pelea de ese día y vi una parte tuya morir, morir allí mismo.. en mi cocina. Una parte de ti que yo sabía que podía vivir y ser feliz con Ginny estaba desapareciendo delante de mis ojos. Yo sabía que tenía que evitar que eso sucediera. Así que te pedí que me ayudaras en el cobertizo, para tratar de ayudarte a sobrevivir. Pero mientras hablábamos aprendíamos cosas yo comenzaba a sanar también. A medida que reparábamos las cosas que Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Ginny y Bill habían roto en los últimos años, pensé que ya han crecido. Han crecido fuertes, defendiendo el bien, no el mal. Sin ti aquí, ayudándome a reparar los momentos del pasado de nuestra familia, yo no lo hubiera hecho. Sé que salvaste al mundo Harry, pero a mí, has salvado a mi familia. Salvaste a Ginny años atrás. Salvaste a Ron. Me has salvado dos veces."

Harry se acercó al Sr. Weasley y le dio el abrazo más grande que pudo, sin romperlo.

"Pero ya basta, vamos a dejar esto". El señor Weasley, dijo un poco más enérgico alejándose de los brazos de Harry. "Después de tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños, después de que saliste de Privet Drive, todos estábamos abatidos. Pero al día siguiente, por mi trabajo tuve que volver y ayudar a limpiar el desorden, modificar los recuerdos y otras cosas. Saqué esto para ti, sin saber si lo quieres o no. Después de estar contigo durante todo este verano, estoy muy contento de haberlo hecho. " Cuando terminó de hablar, se acercó a la esquina del cobertizo hasta una lona oscura cubriendo un montón de cosas en la esquina. Retiró la lona revelando los restos de la motocicleta de Sirius.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se movía hacia la chatarra. La empujó un poco con el pie. La pintura una vez negro brillante, estaba opaca y quemada debido a las maldiciones que rebotaron en ella. La mayoría de las piezas de la misma estaban dobladas o rotas. Algunas de las plumas Hedwig todavía estaba en lo que quedaba del mutilado carrito lateral. "No puedo reparar esto." dijo Harry.

"Creo que podrías Harry. Tu tienes el talento para hacerlo y creo que ahora tienes la fuerza y el corazón para hacerlo. Después de todo no está tan mal después de que lo arruine." Arthur le reprendió cariñosamente.

Harry todavía estaba escarbando a través de la pila de piezas, recordando el horror de esa noche, hace exactamente un año. "Yo ... yo ... ¿realmente crees que yo podría hacerlo?" -le preguntó a Arthur. Entonces se le ocurrió. "El señor Weasley es este la misma ..."

"Sí, Harry. Molly me hizo renunciar a ella. Sirius le tomó cariño ya que ra un rebelde como él era y lo envió a una tienda para que te lo arreglaran. Más tarde le puso el encantamiento para que pudiera volar. Mira, Harry, te voy a decir lo mismo que le he dicho a cada uno de mis hijos." Arthur le aseguró: "Si realmente crees en tu corazón que puedes lograr algo, entonces lo puedes hacer."

"Ojalá hubiera tenido un padre como usted." Harry dijo sonriendo.

"Lo tienes Harry." Arthur dijo abrazándolo de nuevo. "Bueno, esto no va a arreglarse solo. Vamos a comenzar a clasificar las piezas para que sepamos dónde estamos parados". Comenzaron a separar las partes de acuerdo a la cantidad de daño. Algunas cosas, como el asiento se arruinaron por completo, otras partes sólo necesitaba limpieza, y otros se consideraban solucionables.

"Vamos a ver si somos capaces de tomar furtivamente alguna de las tarta de melaza antes de la cena." Arthur dijo apagando las luces al salir del cobertizo y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde el olor del postre caliente emanaba de la ventana.

Después de la cena Harry se retiró a su habitación y le escribió a Ginny.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Gracias por la carta de hoy. Se iluminó mi día saber de ti. Yo también te extraño. Sé que sólo han pasado un par de días, pero echo de menos el olor de su cabello, la sonrisa suave que me desinfla._

_Mi día fue muy tranquilo en su mayor parte. Ron vio el cupón y me molestó un poco. Al parecer, el cupón de cumpleaños de Hermione para él sólo era bueno por una hora por lo que se sintió un poco defraudado. Tu mamá me preparó tarta de melaza para el postre. Ella es la mejor. Tu papá tenía una sorpresa para mí también. Él fue capaz de recuperar lo que quedaba de la motocicleta de Sirius después de mi fuga del año pasado de los Dursley. Es realmente un desastre. No sé si pueda arreglarla, pero creo que me gustaría probar. Otra de las cosas en que he pasado la mayor parte de los día, es pensando en canjear el cupón la próxima vez que te vea._

_Hablando de eso, hoy llegaron nuestros horarios de entrenamiento. Tenemos que reportarnos al campamento de novatos mañana. Tendremos una semana de descanso, y el campamento de entrenamiento después de eso. La peor parte es que el campamento de entrenamiento es de tres semanas de duración, por lo que no estaré en La Madriguera cuando regreses. Y Ron y yo echaremos de menos tu fiesta de cumpleaños también. Pensé que aún tendríamos tiempo juntos antes de que te regreses a la escuela, pero tu mamá me dijo que ustedes piensan visitar a Bill y Fleur. Tendremos suerte si conseguimos un día. Me gustaría que pudiera haber más._

_Ron y yo fuimos al Callejón Diagon para conseguir algunas cosas que necesitamos para el campamento. Nos dieron nuestra cheques de bonificación de firmar con los horarios. Mi prima era de 1500 galeones, y la de Ron fue 1000. Tuvimos que comprar una tienda de campaña para permanecer en ella durante el viaje, además de que Ron tiene una Saeta de Fuego y algunas otras cosas también. He comprado un par de búhos para que podamos escribir más a menudo._

_Lo del horario Gin, me gustaría poder tener más tiempo. Por favor, cuídate y concéntrate en tus exámenes. Sé que lo vas a hacer bien._

_Con amor,_

_Harry._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí otro capítulo mas de esta historia. ¿Cómo les ira a Ron y a Harry con los Chuddley Cannons? Esperemos que ganen muchos partidos. Eso lo veremos en los proximos capítulos.<em>

_Gracias por los reviews._


	7. Ropa Sucia

_Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y de la compañía cinematográfica Warner Bross._

**Ropa Sucia**

_Querido Harry,_

_Gracias por la última carta, y un enorme agradecimiento por la lechuza._ _Es bueno que podamos escribir mas a menudo._ _Siento escuchar que las prácticas han sido tan difíciles._ _Después de hablar con Hermione creo que podría obtener 'Extraordinario' en todos mis exámenes._ _Creo que ella lo hizo realmente bien también (¡aunque a veces ella no para de hablar!)._

_No puedo esperar para verte._ _Me esta volviendo loca no estar cerca de ti, echo de menos tu toque._ _¡__Es mejor que te asegures de utilizar el cupón próxima vez que me veas!_

_Vuela rápido chico buscador._

_Con Amor, Ginny_

Ginny selló el sobre y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza de un elegante color negro. Su lechuza nueva no era tan grande como Hedwig, pero ella era muy fuerte y ágil. Tendría que ponerle nombre a la lechuza pronto. "Lleva esto a Harry por favor." Ginny dijo y le dio a la lechuza un ligero beso en la cabeza. Esta dio un chirrido, mordió el dedo y se disparó por la ventana de su habitación.

"Creo que ya está bien, ¿no, Ron?" -preguntó Harry mientras miraba alrededor de la tienda.

"Sí, así es." Ron dijo saliendo de la tienda. Harry lo siguió.

Ron realizó el hechizo de reducción en su tienda de campaña y después guardó la tienda de campaña en su bolsa de equipo.

"¿Unas carreras?" Ron retó.

"¡De acuerdo!" Harry le gritó, y ambos montaron en sus Saetas de Fuego y cruzaron el cielo volando de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Ron y Harry rodearon la parte de atrás de la casa de lado a lado, a tan sólo 5 metros del suelo, volando a más de 96 kilómetros por hora. Ninguno pudo frenar a tiempo para esquivar la masa de los tendederos colgados en el patio trasero. Ambos se enredaron y cayeron a la tierra trayendo toda la ropa de cama recién lavada al suelo con ellos.

"Ohh, eso duele ... Mi brazo estaba recuperándose de la ultima lesión." Harry gimió. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo golpeado desde arriba. Trató de librarse de la sábana que estaba atrapado, pero los golpes venían tan rápido que no podía. Finalmente sacó su cabeza para ver a Ginny llorando tan fuerte como podía.

"¡Malditos sean dos! He estado con esto toda la mañana y lo han arruinado!" Ginny gritó. Dejó a Harry y comenzó a golpear a Ron en los brazos y el pecho. Harry finalmente la agarró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella desacelerando los golpes.

"Gin Gin ... ... ¡Ginny para!" dijo Harry en voz alta. Ginny dejó de luchar. "¿Qué está pasando?" -le preguntó.

"Tuve que lavar toda la ropa a mano, sin magia. Y ya había terminado y ahora ustedes dos la han echado a perder!" , exclamó.

"Está bien, Gin, ¿por qué lavaste la ropa a mano?" -preguntó Harry aligerando su agarre sobre ella.

"El ministerio envió una carta a mamá y papá, por todo lo que he estado haciendo durante el verano, eso no les gustó así que conseguí una reprimenda de los idiotas de la magia en menores de edad". Ginny resopló.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Me enviaron una a mí ¿recuerdas?" Harry dijo.

"Pero la mía eran más que eso." Ginny dijo abatido.

"¿Cuántos?" -Preguntó Harry girando a Ginny hacia él.

"Bueno, incluyendo los hechizos sobre ti, y conjuros menores, y deshechizandote, y otras cosas, unos cincuenta, más o menos." Ginny confesó. "Mamá y papá se pusieron como locos. Me castigaron, me quitaron la varita, y me hicieron quedarme en mi habitación. Yo no soy tonta, se por qué están enojados, pero ..."

Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. "Papá fue reprendido por su jefe acerca de cómo su familia debe ser un ejemplo. Es evidente que si el ministro Kingsley no fuera un buen amigo, yo podría haber sido enviada a una audiencia de la comisión de investigación. Pude haberte mandado una lechuza al respecto, pero mi madre me lo prohibió. Ella no quería que estropeara tu entrenamiento. "

"Vamos Gin, levántate." Harry sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. Él agitó su varita, y dijo los encantamientos que había oído a Molly usar en el pasado. La ropa de cama se limpia y se dobló en pilas ordenadas, acomodándose dentro de los cestos. Fue a recogerlos, pero fue detenido. Ginny le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello lo abrazó fuertemente y lo beso en su cuello. Harry puso sus manos en la cintura y la besó. "Está bien". Cogió las canastas y llevó a Ginny a la Madriguera.

Después de la cena, Harry y Ginny salieron hacia el cobertizo. Ginny se sentó en un taburete y habló con Harry mientras él ordenaba más partes de la motocicleta, en lo que estaba bien, lo que era necesario reparar y lo que él pensaba que necesitaban ser reemplazadas. La pila de reemplazo fue de lejos la más grande. Se podía decir que la estructura principal y el motor se podían reparar. Era agradable estar de vuelta. Fue agradable escuchar la voz de Ginny de nuevo también. Cuando se dieron cuenta que habían pasado las once en el reloj, se fueron de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Harry dio un beso de buenas noches en el rellano, y fue hacia arriba. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, sabía que tendría que buscar otro sitio para dormir. La sombra de Hermione estaba encima de Ron, a sentada sobre él, inclinándose y besando a su pecho. Harry cerró la puerta en silencio y se dirigió a la vieja habitación de Bill.

Apenas comenzaba a dormitar cuando sintió la cama acomodarse. Se sentó y le sonrió a Ginny. Llevaba la camiseta de gran tamaño que llevaba la última vez que pasaron la noche juntos.

"Cariño, he prometido a tus padres, todavía eres menor de edad, y estas castigada. Si nos cogen aquí, estarás en graves problemas y lo más probable es que me echen". Harry le advirtió.

"No me importa. Tu y tus malditas promesas nobles. Yo me quedo aquí. Además, estoy castigada de hacer magia, no besándote.." Ginny dijo con total naturalidad.

Él aceptó y se instalaron en los brazos del otro. Los besos comenzaron lentamente antes de que se hicieran mucho más entusiastas. La ropa de cama fue lanzada al aire mientras Harry y Ginny corrían a romper la promesa que habían hecho a sus padres. Ginny se colocó debajo de Harry mordiendo su hombro y agarrando su espalda a medida que se movían el uno contra el otro antes de que Harry finalmente se detuviera muy a pesar de Ginny.

"¡No te atrevas a parar!" gimió "No te atrevas!"

"Gin, tenemos que." Harry jadeó tratando de recuperar la compostura. "Lo odio, pero yo prometí a tu papá, y si no tienes la varita, entonces no puedes hacer el hechizo de anticoncepción. Tenemos que parar. Vamos a terminar de otra manera . "

"¡No me gusta! ¡Soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer lo que quiera!" Ginny resopló. Harry la besó y puso las mantas sobre ellos. Completaron sus actividades eróticas lo mejor que pudieron, sin romper su promesa antes de caer finalmente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó Harry solo. Ginny en realidad no quería molestar a sus padres más así que se fue en algún momento durante la noche. En su camino hacia la planta baja, se asomó en su habitación, ella estaba dormida. En laa cama de Hermione no había dormido nadie. El la besó para despertarla. Ella le devolvió el beso y juntos se dirigieron a desayunar.

Los gritos en el estudio era lo suficientemente fuerte que se oían antes de entrar en la cocina. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estaban sobre Ron y Hermione por romper su promesa sobre el sexo en la Madriguera. Ron y Hermione exclamaban que ya eran mayores. Los padres de Ron argumentaban que ellos hacían las reglas. Harry le sonrió a Ginny y le dijo. "Buena jugada la de salir temprano. Yo no creo que quisiera eso". Dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia el estudio.

"Yo tampoco". Dijo Ginny, mientras cada uno tomó un pan y jugo del mostrador.

Ron y Hermione salieron del estudio, ambos parecían cansados de los gritos. El señor y la señora Weasley no se veían mucho mejor. "Ni una sola palabra los dos." -gruñó Ron. Hermione corrió hacia su habitación llorando, sin decir nada. Ron subió las escaleras detrás de ella.

"¿Bueno, tenemos que gritarte a ti también?" La señora Weasley medio gritó a Ginny.

"No." Ginny dijo. "No hemos roto nuestra promesa."

"Bien, bien entonces." La señora Weasley dijo marchando hacia arriba para trabajar en Ron y Hermione otra vez.

"Yo te aaaammmmoooo". Ginny bromeó Harry.

"¿Porque mi pensamiento claro nos impidió eso?" Harry bromeó de nuevo señalando a su padre molesto.

"Tú lo sabes." Ginny se echó a reír.

¿Señor Weasley?" Harry llamó cuando entró en el cobertizo.

"Sí, Harry, ¿qué necesitas?" Respondió bajando la maceta que estaba pegado.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si podría ayudar a Ginny a prepararse para su licencia de aparición. Su cumpleaños es este fin de esta semana. Ella echó de menos las clases la primavera pasada, y las clases en Hogwarts este año serán hasta octubre, por lo que ' no obtendrá su licencia hasta varios meses después de que ella sea lo suficientemente mayor. " Harry explicó.

"Ella está castigada de la magia Harry." Dijo el señor Weasley.

"Lo sé, pero he comprobado y es diferente la aparición de la magia, es por eso que usted necesita una licencia. Así que de acuerdo a la Oficina de Regulación de la Magia para menores de edad estaría bien. Así que ¿le puedo enseñar?" Harry casi imploró.

"Hablaré con Molly y te haré saber a la hora del almuerzo." contestó Arturo. "Parece que has conseguido un conocimiento sobre la reparación de la moto. Lograste ordenar la mayoría de las piezas ¿no?"

"Sí, voy a tener que encontrar algunas partes, lo que no va a ser fácil para una moto de cuarenta años." respondió Harry. Hablaron de la moto un poco más y algunas cosas que Harry podría cambiar en ella.

"Siéntate aquí y parece inocente está bien." Harry dijo a Ginny. En ese momento, Molly y Arthur entraron en la cocina sorprendidos de que un almuerzo completo estaba listo para ser servido.

"¿Quién hizo todo el almuerzo?" -preguntó la señora Weasley con curiosidad.

"Nosotros lo hicimos". Harry y Ginny respondió.

"Oh, paren ya de adularnos. Harry está bien si quieres ayudar a Ginny con su aparición, pero si ella se escinde más de una vez en un día tienen que parar. ¿Entendido? Y asegúrense de que tienen un montón de pociones de curación de escisión con ustedes. "

"Sí, señora". respondieron al unísono y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Mientras Ron y Hermione se lamían las heridas, Harry y Ginny trabajaban en el patio trasero en su aparición, sin mucho éxito visible. Él pensó que ella casi lo hizo una vez, y aunque ella no se aparecía, no se escindía tampoco. Sin embargo, ambos sintieron estuvo bastante bien para una primera vez.

Esa noche todo el mundo aún los adolescentes dormían en habitaciones separadas. Todos ellos dormían bastante bien, pero perturbados una y otra vez por la señora Weasley mientras comprobaba las habitaciones de cualquier acción romántica.

El día siguiente amaneció y las cosas eran un poco más cerca de lo normal. Ron y Hermione estaban molestos todavía, pero por lo menos hablaban con todos de nuevo. Molly y Arthur se suavizaron y dejaron de fruncir el ceño a ellos constantemente.

Ginny y Harry se dirigieron una vez más afuera para trabajar en las lecciones de aparición.

"Gin, estás muy cerca puedo decir. Recuerda las tres D's y el giro hacia abajo. Tu puedes hacerlo." Harry le indicó.

"Me estoy cansando, esto es más difícil de lo que parece." Dijo Ginny, cansada después de un par de horas de clases. "Yo puedo hacerlo. Tres D's y el giro ..." CRACK! CRACK! "... hacia abajo." Ella tropezó después de desaparecer y reaparecer en el mismo lugar.

Harry la agarró en un abrazo de oso. "¡Lo tienes! ¡Lo tienes!" se rió mientras le daba una vuelta. "No ibas a ninguna parte, sino que hiciste lo más difícil."

Ginny sonrió cuando la colocó en el suelo. "¿He? ¿En serio?" -le preguntó con voz cansada.

"Sí, Gin, lo hiciste. Pero si te ves cansada, ¿quieres entrar?" -Preguntó Harry.

"Sí." dijo. Los dos caminaron tomados por las manos hacia la Madriguera.

Ginny quería trabajar en su aparición de nuevo a primera hora de la mañana y casi arrastró a Harry de la cama para comenzar.

Una vez en el patio, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera su primer éxito. En el cuarto intento una vez más se apareció en el mismo lugar. En su séptimo intento aterrizó justo en frente de Harry justo como estaba previsto.

"¡Sí!" Ginny gritó y se lanzó sobre Harry con alegría.

"Bueno, bueno, lo hiciste. Escucha bien ...", le sentó "... no te pongas toda loca, ahora esta es la parte peligrosa. Ahora que te estás moviendo, puede escindirte muy fácil." Él la regañó un poco, poniéndose ambos de pie.

"Aquí voy otra vez." Ginny dijo. ¡Crack! ¡Crack! Y volvió a aparecer a unos cinco metros a la izquierda, riendo de nuevo.

"Gin, por favor, no estás realmente concentrándote lo suficiente. Ten cuidado. No quiero que te escindas ninguna de sus partes, especialmente las partes mas importantes". Harry sermoneó.

"¿Cuáles son las "partes importantes" Harry?" Ginny dijo con las manos en las caderas.

"Bueno, todas tus partes curvas." Harry respondió con timidez.

Ginny lo tumbó y se sentó sobre su pecho inclinado sobre él sujetándole los brazos en la hierba por encima de su cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué partes curvas son tus favoritas?"

"Todas". Él dijo y le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besuquearla lo mejor que pudo. Sus manos comenzaron a explorar, en busca del contacto con sus "partes importantes".

Harry y Ginny siguieron las lecciones de aparición al día siguiente.

Ginny estaba frustrada con la falta de progreso.

"Mira Gin. Quédate ahí y concéntrate en el lugar correcto aquí, delante de mí, y vuelve a intentarlo. Son sólo metro y medio, puedes hacerlo."

¡Crack! ¡Crack! No había funcionado de nuevo. Harry seguía estando a metro y medio de distancia, pero estaba siendo un gran apoyo dada la aparente falta de progreso de Ginny.

"Oh, lo hice dos veces ayer, pero hoy he intentado seis veces y nada. Yo no puedoestar más cerca de ti." Ginny frunció el ceño.

"Inténtalo de nuevo, sé que puedes hacerlo." Harry animó. "Son solo metro y medio, aquí mismo, delante de mí."

¡Crack! ¡Crack! Ginny estaba a metro y medio de Harry. "Maldita sea. ¡Yo debería ser capaz de hacer esto!" dijo con creciente frustración en su voz.

"Mira Ginny le prometo que lo estás haciendo realmente bien." Harry se echó a reír. "Vamos, un intento más ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien." ¡Crack! ¡Crack! Ella apareció de nuevo a metro y medio delante de Harry, pero esta vez estaba de pie tambaleandose.

Molly y Arthur observaba las lecciones desde la ventana, riendo en voz alta.

"Si ella se da cuenta de lo que el está haciendo, lo va a pagar". Molly se echó a reír.

"Tú lo sabes, realmente lo va a atrapar, y no seremos capaces de detenerla." Arthur agregó. "Sin embargo, él es muy rápido, justo cuando ella gira, el se aparece de nuevo a metro y medio y le gana a ella. Estúpido, pero rápido".

"Él ha estado con eso más de una hora. Tarde o temprano lo va a atrapar. Él apenas logró el último."

¡Crack! ¡Crack! Ginny se apareció, y una fracción de segundo más tarde lo hizo Harry, a metro y medio de donde estaba Ginny. Harry apenas podía contener la risa de nuevo. Ginny miró a su alrededor. Miró en donde se encontraban, y luego corrió metro y medio y miró a la hierba otra vez. Miró a Harry, corrió de regreso otro metro y medio y examinó la hierba por tercera vez.

Harry se dirigió hacia ella para hablar, pero una varita brilló y cayó al suelo. Trató de poner peso sobre su pierna derecha para ponerse de pie y cayó inmediatamente sobre su izquierda. Lo intentó de nuevo con la izquierda, pero cayó a su derecha, y luego involuntariamente rodó sobre su espalda.

"Idiota" le gritó a él "¡A ver si se llegas a ver alguna de mis "partes curvas " en un futuro próximo!"

Harry intentó de nuevo levantarse, pero él cayó al suelo. Trató de llamarla, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fueron balbuceos, sus ojos lloraban también. Ginny asaltó de regreso a la casa dejándolo pataleando en el campo.

Molly acorraló a Ginny cuando entró en la casa. "¿Lo has hechizado jovencita?"

"Tu sabes que si." Ginny respondió

"Ginny eso es más magia en menores de edad, y acabas de conseguir su varita de vuelta esta mañana. Dámela, está prohibida tu varita otra vez." Molly sermoneó.

"Está bien, ¡considera entonces se puede quedar hechizado por ahí!" Ginny dijo con enojo empujando su varita hacia la mano de su madre.

"Ginny, por favor ve a quitarle el hechizo a Harry, y luego tráeme tu varita. Voy a estar en el estudio." , dijo el Sr. Weasley con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ginny golpeó de nuevo fuera de la madriguera hacia donde Harry estaba en el campo aún intentando sin éxito levantarse. Ella sacudió su varita a él y quitó el hechizo. "Espero que estés feliz. Estoy de nuevo castigada, lo que significa que estás castigado de mí. ¡A ver si te gusta eso!" Ella le gritó. Se volvió y salió de nuevo a la casa.

Harry corrió tras ella, y apenas la alcanzó en la puerta. "Gin, espera." Dijo mientras sostenía sus hombros.

"No puedo, tengo que encontrarme con mis padres en el estudio para que pueda obtener más castigo." Ella hervía mientras su papá tomaba su varita mágica.

"Déjame ir primero." Harry dijo tratando de calmar su temperamento. Entró en el estudio para reunirse con sus padres. Al principio, Ginny no podía oír nada ya que sus voces eran bajas. Pronto los oía reír y hablar. Un par de minutos más tarde Harry volvió con ella. "Vamos a ir a sentarnos afuera". Él la llevó a la mecedora del porche y se sentó frente a ella. Ginny todavía se encontraba muy perturbada

"No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, aquí está su varita de vuelta." Se la entregó con cautela. "Lo siento por engañarte, pero tuve que ..." Él comenzó a explicar.

"No, tú ..." Ginny interrumpió.

"¡Espera!" Harry la cortó "Déjeme terminar. Como decía, tuve que hacerlo. Estabas siendo descuidada y no quería que te escindieras. Por lo que cuando pensabas que no lo hacías bien te concentrabas más. Así había menos posibilidades de que te escindieras, ya que te concentrabas muy duro. Ves, al final, yo estaba realmente ayudándote a aprender la parte de la concentración, aunque no era el mejor modo de hacerlo. "

Y continuó: "Así que, lo siento Ginny. Fue un error hacerlo de esa manera. Pero al final has aprendido aparición, sin escindirte y aterrizaste en el blanco todas las veces. De verdad te fue bien. Vas a ser capaz de obtener tu licencia en tu cumpleaños en lugar de esperar hasta octubre. "

Ginny suspiró, "Una parte de mí quiere hechizarte de nuevo, y otra parte de mí quiere darte las gracias. Tu me vuelves loca de Harry Potter, ¿sabias eso?"

"Yo voto por la parte que quieres darme las gracias." Harry interrumpió. "¿Cuál fue el hechizo? No era el de tiempo de reacción, ¿cual era?"

"No, se trataba de una hechizo de inversión", dijo Ginny emocionada "Si piensas en mover tu pierna derecha, entonces realmente vas a mover la izquierda haciéndote perder el equilibrio. Además, si piensas algo así como "mover la mano derecha hacia abajo" tu cuerpo realmente moverá tu brazo izquierdo. Trata de parpadear y permanecerán abiertos tus ojos. Cuando trates de hablar tu lengua también se opondrá a hacerlo . "

Ella se rió de Harry "Fue realmente muy eficaz, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ponerte de pie."

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Dijo Harry con asombro. "Me asustas Ginevra Weasley, me asustas".

Harry y Ginny hablaron un poco más antes de regresar a la madriguera por la noche.

El día siguiente fue dedicado a ayudar a Ron y Harry a empacar para su campamento de entrenamiento. Una vez finalizado las dos parejas comieron el almuerzo en el jardín detrás de la Madriguera. Después del almuerzo, las chicas se despidieron, tanto verbal como no verbalmente.

"Adiós Gin, estaremos de vuelta antes de que lo sepas. Te quiero." La besó en la frente apretándola.

Ron y Hermione estaban en un abrazo similar en el otro lado del porche.

'Pop, pop' Ron y Harry desaparecieron hacia a las instalaciones del entrenamiento.

Edgar, la lechuza de Harry de la pareja que compró para comunicarse con Ginny, aterrizó en la cabecera de la cama con suavidad. Saltó junto a la figura dormida de Ginny y ligeramente tocó sus dedos con sus garras.

"Mmmm ... ¿Qué ... Oh, hola Edgar, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" -murmuró soñolienta retirando la carta de su pierna. Le rascó detrás de la oreja, lo que le hizo moverse un poco. "Quédate Edgar. Voy a contestarle mas tarde hoy. Vete a jugar." Edgar saltó a la repisa de la ventana y se fue en busca de algo para desayunar.

Abrió la carta, BANG! Ella recibió una lluvia de confeti explotando de la carta. Fue suficiente para despertar a Hermione en la cama de al lado.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Feliz cumpleaños, sólo quería asegurarme de que su día comenzaba con una explosión._ _Siento no estar allí._ _No he incluido un cupón de besos ya que me di cuenta que el tuyo es suficiente para los dos._ _Voy a darte tu regalo cuando regrese._ _Come un postre extra por mí, y buena suerte con tu examen de aparición._ _Respóndeme de vuelta una vez que tengas tu licencia._

_Se lo hemos pedido al entrenador, pero no hay esposas o novias permitidas durante el campamento._ _Así que la próxima vez que nos veamos será el 30 de agosto._

_Te echo de menos._

_Con Amor, Harry_

_(No escindas ninguna de sus "partes importantes" durante la prueba)_

Edgar regresó con Harry justo cuando se estaba preparando para la cama.

_Harry,_

_¡Obtuve mi licencia en el primer intento!_ _Gracias por las lecciones, pero todavía no me gustan tus métodos._ _Mamá, papá y todos mis hermanos se presentaron hoy en día por lo que no fue tan malo que tu y Ron no estuvieran aquí._

_Fuimos a la ciudad y tuvimos un buen almuerzo._ _Acabo de terminar de abrir los regalos._ _Mamá y papá me regalaron un reloj, es muy bonito._ _Bill y Fleur me dieron ropa (creo que Fleur hizo todas las compras)._ _Percy me dio un libro de hechizos médicos, Hermione y Ron me dieron ropa._ _Dudo que Ron esté al tanto de esto, así que dale una pista por mí._ _George me dio algunas cosas nuevas de la tienda de broma.__ El_ _Regalo de Charlie fue el más estupendo._ _Se trata de un par de botas de piel dragón.__Son negras, tienen unos hermosos tacones y brillan casi como si estuvieran hechos de algún tipo de líquido._ _Dijo que la piel provenía de un Dragón Regal Ebony Forktail, que son nativos de una región de Japón._ _Son geniales._

_Ah, por cierto, soy mayor de edad ahora, así que no tienes que preocuparte más de una de las promesas._ _Tu vida está a punto volverse mucho mejor._ _La mía también._

_Con Amor, Ginny_

Las últimas semanas del verano transcurrieron en una oleada de lechuzas, prácticas y la compra de útiles escolares.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a casa de la señora Weasley del campo de entrenamiento se pusieron a trabajar en la preparación de la fiesta. Las chicas llegaron de con Bill y Fleur un poco más tarde.

Ron y Harry estaban ocupados estableciendo la carpa de la fiesta, sus varitas tensaban las cuerdas que sujetaban la carpa. Hermione estaba conjurando las sillas tan rápido como podía. Ginny, ahora pudiendo hacer magia sin repercusiones, estaba volando las sillas alrededor de la tienda antes de instalarlas en su lugar, riéndose mientras lo hacía. Se había decidido que la fiesta de esta noche sería una combinación de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Dado que los cumpleños de Ron y Hermione habían sucedido durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, ninguno de ellos tuvo fiesta, por lo que esta noche iba a ser una cuádruple. También se convirtió en una fiesta del regreso a la escuela de Ginny, y el comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch de Ron y Harry también. Terminó siendo sólo una gran fiesta, y estaba bien con todos.

Amigos de la escuela, algunos miembros del equipo de los Cannons, familiares, cualquiera era bien recibido y antes de que oscureciera, la tienda estaba llena y la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de los jardines.

Harry se sentó en una mesa hablando con Kingsley Shacklebolt de Quidditch y la obsesión de _el Profeta _con él. Harry le dio las gracias por su ayuda con el fiasco de la magia en menores de edad de Ginny, del que ambos se echaron a reír. Harry vio al pequeño Teddy sentado con Molly, lo levantó y lo sentó en su regazo haciéndole jugar con la Snitch de siempre. Harry se alegraba de que Kingsley estuviera a cargo del Ministerio ahora, sería mejor. Kingsley y Harry continuaron su conversación por unos quince minutos más.

"Hola Harry." Luna dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que el ministro acababa de abandonar.

"Hola Luna, ¿lista para tu próximo año?" -Preguntó Harry manteniendo la snitch cerca de Teddy. "¿Cómo le va al Quisquilloso?"

"Oh, muy bien para un periódico en declive, supongo." Ella dijo distraídamente.

"En declive, ¿por qué?" Harry le preguntó, haciendo una mueca cuando Teddy le agarró el pelo y jaló.

"Bueno, ya que no hay más guerra, no hay mucho que informar, por lo que las ventas han bajado. Es difícil para mi padre." Ella dijo en voz baja.

"¡Es tiempo de regalos!" oyó gritar a Ron. Harry se levantó, cogió la snitch, que casi revoloteaban lejos y llevó a su ahijado con él a la mesa cerca de los regalos. Ginny lo vio y se acercó a su silla. Tomó a Teddy, abrazando al niño, y lo quitó del regazo de Harry mientras abrían los regalos. Ropa, libros y otros regalos fueron abiertos por cada uno de ellos.

Ginny se inclinó hacia él diciendo: "Vamos a hacer nuestros regalos más tarde solos." Terminó la frase con un beso en el cuello. Frotó sus labios en el cuello un poco más, respirando profundamente. "Llevas la colonia ¿no es cierto?" Él asintió con la cabeza "sí" disfrutando de la atención.

La pista de baile pronto se llenó de parejas y solteros girando y deslizándose por el suelo. Harry y Ginny bailaban y hablaban. Harry vio a Teddy gateando por el suelo y tiró de él antes de que lo pisaran. Ginny tomó al niño de nuevo. Ella lo abrazó y a Harry mientras el trío bailaba un poco más antes de sentarse en unas sillas fuera de la carpa. Andromeda Tonks se acercó y tomó a Teddy. Ron y Hermione pronto se les unieron a Harry y Ginny. Ron llevaba una botella de whisky y un par de vasos. Luna se unió a ellos también.

"He estado pensando acerca de mi problema con los medios de comunicación." Harry dijo iniciando la conversación "Tengo que hacer algo. Ni siquiera puedo ir a ver a George a la tienda de bromas sin ser acosado. ¿Qué piensan acerca de esto?"

Ron pasó a las bebidas.

Harry continuó: "Ustedes dos y Ginny y yo se darán cuenta de lo que queremos en realidad divulgar sobre el año pasado. Tiene que ser suficiente para responder a las preguntas, pero no lo suficiente como para dar ideas a nadie. Hermione, sé que quieres quedarte con Ron mientras viajamos. ¿Te gustaría todo en un papel? Me gustaría que lo hicieras porque no confío en nadie más que lo escriba. Por supuesto Hermione, obtendrás un salario por hacer el escrito.

"Me encantaría". Hermione dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras tomaba un trago de whisky.

Harry pasó "También creo que deberíamos dar a los derechos de publicación a Luna y al Quisquilloso.

En realidad ayudaron a nuestra causa, y estuvieron a mi lado cuando E_l Profeta _se alejó. "

"Luna, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres." Dijo Harry "Pero tu eres una amiga y los amigos se mantienen juntos".

"Creo que sería genial, a papá le gustaría." Ella respondió.

"Bien. Los gastos provienen de mi parte. Después de eso, Luna y el Quisquilloso obtiene un diez por ciento, y el otro noventa por ciento de los ingresos los dividimos en partes iguales entre nosotros tres." Harry terminó asintiendo con la cabeza a Ron y Hermione.

"¿Hecho? Bueno, entonces vamos a beber." Ron dijo pasando la botella y todos ellos volvieron a llenar los vasos.

"Vamos a caminar Gin". Harry dijo y se levantaron de la mesa. Él le tomó la mano y caminaron hacia el sauce, se sentaron en el mismo banco en donde pasaron tantas tardes.

"Mientras estábamos en Londres en el campo de entrenamiento, me fui de compras y te compré esto para tu cumpleaños." Él la besó suavemente, y le entregó una caja de terciopelo azul de aproximadamente ocho centímetros de ancho, por trece centímetros de largo.

Ginny giró la caja hacia ella "Gracias Harry, me encanta."

"Ni siquiera la has abierto," se rió él.

"Lo sé." ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Al abrir la caja, ella contuvo el aliento y la sostuvo. "Oh, Harry. Es muy car..."

"No, no es Gin". Harry corrigió su media frase. Ginny sacó un brillante medallón de oro, en forma de corazón de la caja, recorriendo su cadena de oro fino a través de sus dedos.

"Es tan hermoso", suspiró cuando abrió el relicario. Rebuscó un poco y sacó un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado de su bolsillo trasero.

"¿Qué es eso?" -Preguntó Harry.

"Es de después de nuestra pelea, ¿recuerdas?" ella le mostró el pergamino lleno de líneas de 'Te quiero'.

"¿Aún lo conservas?" dijo sorprendido.

"Sí, lo tengo conmigo casi todo el tiempo." Ella agitó su varita y el pergamino se redujo para caber en el medallón. Luego cerró suavemente el medallón y lo puso alrededor del cuello, tirando su pelo hacia atrás para que la cadena no lo agarrara.

"Gracias Harry." Ella lo besó profundamente. La pareja se sentó y habló, besando de vez en cuando. Después de un rato se levantaron y se dirigieron a la Madriguera.

La fiesta estaba terminando cuando regresaron. El resto de los invitados se habían ido o encontraron algún lugar en la madriguera para dormir. Ron y Hermione se fueron a la tienda de Harry y Ron. Ron lo había hecho como una forma de apaciguar a sus padres. De esta manera podía estar con su novia, y él no estaba rompiendo las reglas, ya que no estaba técnicamente en la casa. En su mayor parte había tranquilizado las discusiones bastante bien.

Harry dio un beso de buenas noches a Ginny en su puerta. Al abrir la puerta se asomó dentro.

"¿Me pregunto quién está allí ahora?" Harry se preguntó en voz alta.

"Nadie, encanté la puerta para que no se pueda abrir para nadie excepto yo." Ella sonrió. "Ven, te voy a dar el regalo." Ella lo llevó de la mano y lo empujó sobre la cama. Luego se dirigió a la cómoda y sacó una pequeña caja de cartón de un cajón en la parte superior.

"No es mucho." Ella dijo mientras le entregaba la caja con un poco de aprensión, con los dedos en el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Se sentó junto a él en el borde de su cama.

Harry quitó el papel de envolver y sacó una pulsera de cuero tejido de la caja. Le dio la vuelta en sus manos. Era de cuatro centímetros de ancho. Estaba tejida con tiras de cuero delgadas. El cuero negro estaba suave, pero desgastado en algunos lugares, rayado otros y con apariencia de estar quemado en otros lugares.

El cuero curtido negro había sido cortado muy cuidadosamente y después tejido en la forma de la pulsera masculina que estaba sosteniendo.

"Lo hice para ti. Yo no sabía que darte, y no tenía mucho oro, bueno, no tenía ninguna, yo sólo tenía un poco de plata, y ..." explicó Ginny rápidamente.

"Gin, tranquila. No tienes que explicar, sólo habla". Harry dijo tranquilizadoramente, sosteniendo su mano y mirándola a los nervioso ojos marrones.

"Así que mientras yo estaba castigada fui a hablar con papá en el cobertizo una noche. Dijo que te diera algo de corazón, algo muy personal. Y yo quería darte algo que puedas mantener contigo todo el tiempo."

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar "El material es del asiento de la motocicleta de Sirius. No quedaba mucho, pero fue suficiente para hacer esto para ti, sin magia. Pensé que podrías mantener los buenos recuerdos contigo." Ella exhaló mientras terminaba su explicación mirando a Harry buscando su aprobación. Harry tocó el brazalete, girando una y otra vez. Se la puso entre sus dedos, sintiendo el desastroso cuero suave.

El le tendió la muñeca izquierda por lo que ella pudo ponerle el brazalete. Él trató de estabilizar el brazo, pero todavía sacudió un poco. "Gin, es perfecta. Es como yo, dañado y con cicatrices, pero aún así vale la pena tener a alguien". Dijo en voz baja.

Ginny vio como Harry masajeaba la pulsera y miraba hacia el suelo. "Genial, no le gusta." Ella pensó en silencio. "Él no sonrió, no me miró, nada." Su mente corría, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse en la realización, que Harry no le gustó el regalo. "Soy tan estúpida, lo intenté, pero ... yo sé que no puedo comprarle algo caro como el a mi..." sus pensamientos se evaporaron al ver que Harry extendió la muñeca hacia ella. El tembló con sólo un toque. 'Espera ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Perfecto? ¿Fue eso lo que dijo? No, él había dicho dañado. "

Su mente se fue a toda marcha "dañado" no, el no estaba dañado. ¿De verdad lo cree? Harry nunca en su vida había tenido a alguien que verdaderamente se preocupaba lo suficiente como para escucharlo, eso no lo hacía dañado.

Ella salió del trance en que había caído y miró a la cara de Harry. Ella miró a través de sus ojos verdes con la mirada feroz que él amaba.

No, ella había visto esa mirada antes, el aspecto que tenía cuando estaba luchando, cuando estaba pensando en Voldemort, o sobre la muerte de su familia. Ella sabía que este aspecto de aislamiento, habían pasado semanas desde que lo había visto, pero estaba de vuelta. Era la mirada rasgada que sin lugar a dudas, decía que iba a tener pesadillas esta noche.

"Tu no estás dañado." Ginny dijo con convicción. "No me enamore de alguien dañados. Me enamoré de alguien valiente, bueno y fuerte. Y tu Harry vales más para mí de lo que nunca sabrás." Ella acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó.

Harry se relajado cuando sus labios se tocaron. Le encantaba que ella podía quitarlo de la orilla cuando estaba pensando en el pasado. "Gracias Ginny. Esto debe haberte tomado horas y horas de trabajo. ¿Pasaste todo ese tiempo haciendo esto por mí?"

"Tú eres digno de él, feliz cumpleaños Harry." Ella lo besó otra vez y terminó de amarrar la pulsera en su muñeca extendida. Él hizo una mueca cuando ella lo tocó. Miró distraídamente en ella. Su voz se suavizó "Vamos a la cama, quédate aquí conmigo."

"No es justo." Pensó. En su plan original ellos habrían caído en la cama, se hubieran retirado lentamente las demás prendas de vestir y hecho el amor. Era su última noche antes de irse a la escuela, lo que significaba al menos un mes o dos antes de que ella lo volviera a ver. Ella lo quería, y aunque le había prometido a sus padres que no harían el amor en la madriguera, tenía toda la intención entregarse a Harry. Tenía que sentirlo con ella, sin reservas. Ginny quería saber cómo se siente la parte física del amor cuando se comparte con una persona que realmente amaba. Ella quería ir a la escuela con una memoria que llevar para las noches solitarias que tenía por delante.

Sin embargo no ahora. De alguna manera Tom Riddle había conseguido robarle a Harry. No fue por mucho tiempo, pero fue suficiente para saber que su plan original había desaparecido. Se quedaría con él esta noche, abrazándolo, amándolo. Haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a guiarlo a través de los malos sueños estaba segura que iba a soportar esta noche.

Harry vio como se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cómoda tomando su camiseta favorita de la parte superior justo en donde estaba agrupada. Ella se quitó su camiseta, vaqueros y sujetador deslizando el jersey sobre los hombros. Harry se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones vaqueros. Se encaramó a la cama. Estaba pensando en Riddle, de nuevo, sobre cómo Riddle había arruinado tanto de él. Ella le había dicho que él no estaba dañado, pero él sabía mejor.

Mientras yacían uno junto al otro, con la espalda de Harry hacia el vientre de Ginny, ella se abrazó a él, sosteniéndolo. Ginny Weasley, con sus 54 kilos, hizo todo lo posible para proteger los casi 86 kilos de Harry Potter. El finalmente se relajó, bostezando. "Buenas noches Ginny, Te amo."

"Buenas noches, Harry, yo también te amo ". -Murmuró acariciando su cuello y oliendo su colonia antes de bostezar. Su respiración se desaceleró a un patrón regular profundo. Harry se dio la vuelta acunándola en sus brazos. Puso las mantas sobre los hombros de Ginny y se quedó dormido en el sueño. La risa chillante de Voldemort llenó su cabeza y comenzó a atormentar los sueños de Harry.

La señora Weasley casi gritó en voz alta cuando fue a despertar a Ginny la mañana siguiente, y encontró a Harry en la cama con ella. Las mantas estaban tiradas a un lado. Sólo quedaba una almohada en la cama, la otra estaba en el piso de la pequeña habitación. Sus brazos y cuerpos entrelazados se veían como si hubieran pasado una noche de aventura juntos.

La señora Weasley abrió la boca para iniciar a reprender a su hija, hasta que Ginny le llamó la atención y dijo con la cabeza "no". Cuando la señora Weasley miró más de cerca se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba todo sudado, y vio la mirada cansada en el rostro de Ginny, ella sabía que no había sido una noche de diversión lo que lanzó las mantas. Había sido una noche de horror y sin dormir. Ella asintió con la cabeza a Ginny y le indicó que le permitía tratar de conseguir otra hora de sueño antes de estar lista a tiempo para llegar a la estación.

La familia Weasley, Hermione y Harry llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross conn un montón de tiempo para tomar el tren. Pasaron a través del portal de la plataforma 9 ¾, con el Sr. Weasley empujando el baúl de su hija en un carro. Harry lleva a su lechuza en su jaula en una mano y la mano de Ginny con la otra. Cargaron el baúl en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella saltó entre amigos, saludando y poniéndose al día de los eventos del verano los siguientes veinte minutos.

El silbato de cinco minutos explotó. Nubes de vapor surgieron de la locomotora envolviendo a la plataforma cuando las calderas se alimentaban a su máxima capacidad. "Adios mamá, adiós papá". Ginny abrazó a cada uno. "Ron, Hermione, ustedes también." Ella los abrazó también. El resto de la familia dio un paso atrás para que Harry y Ginny pudieran decir adiós.

"Adiós amor". Ginny dijo en voz baja dando a Harry un beso suave en los labios.

"Gin, lleva esto contigo, te ayudará con cualquier travesura que quieran emprender." Harry deslizó un suave paquete de papel en su mano. "Era de mi papá." Hizo una pausa y miró a los ojos marrón oscuro, ya echándola de menos. "Siento haber arruinado la noche anterior. Te amo."

Se inclinó hacia ella. Ginny inclinó hacia arriba, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Harry la besó con pasión todo lo que pudo. Deslizó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella deslizó su lengua de sus labios, masajeando la lengua y regresando el beso tan profundamente como pudo. El silbato de dos minutos sonó estridente, pero ninguno de ellos se alejó de el beso.

Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, pudieron oír una cacofonía de rechiflas y silbidos de los estudiantes apoyados en las ventanas del tren. Su beso apasionado fue presenciado por todo el mundo. Ginny le dio un beso una vez más rápidamente y luego se subió al tren, que ya comenzaba a moverse. "Te amo Harry Potter." Ella gritó mientras el tren salía de la estación.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer al ver que el tren desaparecía alrededor de la curva. Estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. De alguna manera sonreía, pero su estómago estaba revuelto. Era un sentimiento muy prometedor para el próximo año de Ginny, pero su corazón le dolía por todo lo que la extrañaría. Era una sensación que nunca había tenido antes.

Nunca antes había dicho adiós a alguien que amaba, con una expectativa razonable de que volvería a verla con vida nuevamente. Sus padres, Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks y Dumbledore nunca les había dicho adiós, y cuando se fue el verano pasado con Ron y Hermione no pensaba que fuera a regresar con vida, el esperaba morir. Así que todo esto era un territorio muy nuevo. Él se quedó mirando los rieles ahora vacíos.

"Vamos hijo, vamos a casa", dijo el Sr. Weasley a Harry palmeándolo en la espalda. "Ella va a estar bien. Caray, estará en detención antes de la próxima semana a juzgar por sus acciones durante este verano." El señor Weasley rió.

Los cinco salieron del anden para dirigirse a la Madriguera.

* * *

><p><em>Bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ginny está de nuevo en Hogwarts y Harry y Ron con los Chuddley Cannons. ¿Qué pasará con la relación de Harry y Ginny? Dicen que amor de lejos es de pen… veamos que nos dice el autor original del fic. En el proximo capítulo.<em>

_Reviews por favor._


	8. Detención, detención, detención

_Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y de la compañia cinematográfica Warner Bross_**.  
><strong>

**Detención, Detención, Detención**

Harry despertó por la lechuza de Ginny surcando hacia su lado de la tienda y aterrizando en la cabecera. El obedientemente extendió su pata para que Harry pudiera retirar la carta. "Hola Ellie, ¿una carta para mí?" Harry le preguntó al ave mientras desataba la carta, y frotó la espalda de la lechuza para calmarla.

_Querido Harry,_

_Gracias, gracias, gracias!_ _No puedo creer que me compraras una saeta de fuego y me la hayas enviado, ¡eres el mejor!_ _Ha sido una semana muy buena hasta ahora._ _He organizado las pruebas de Quidditch._ _Voy a tener que jugar de buscador, ya que es más fácil encontrar cazadores._ _Preferiría jugar de cazadora, pero no creo que haya un buscador decente en la casa, por lo que voy a ser yo a menos que suceda un milagro._ _Las chicas todavía me hacen la vida difícil por nuestro beso en la plataforma._ _Fue hace tres semanas, pero no quieren olvidarlo._ _A decir verdad, es muy dulce._ _Son tan buenas amigas._ _Ellas tratan muy duro de mantenerme ocupada, así que no te extraño tanto._

_Gracias por los carteles y el calendario de los Cannons._ _Y gracias porponer los lugares y horarios de entrenamiento en el calendario._ _Por las mañanas puedo decir justo lo que vas a hacer._ _En cuanto a los carteles, el Beefcake con la camisa del equipo es muy popular por decir lo menos._ _Cecilia, una chica de 4 º año, puso un encanto de ampliación en él y la colocó en el pasillo que conduce al dormitorio de las chicas._ _Siempre atrapo a las chicas mirándolo todo el tiempo._ _Yo lo veo mucho también, ya que mi novio está en él._

_Los chicos realmente prefieren el cartel de las animadoras Fuse Lighters._ _No sabía que las animadoras viajaban con el equipo._ _No estoy segura de cómo me siento al respecto._ _Es extraño._ _Quiero que te diviertas, sólo no con las chicas, no lo sé._ _Los chicos hechizaron el su cartel para que todas las chicas les llamen por su nombre y les manden besos a ellos._ _Ellos colgaron el suyo en la parte superior de las escaleras al dormitorio del chico._

_Ah por cierto, de alguna manera los grifos de agua en los baños de Slytherin fueron hechizados._ _Cualquiera que se lave en un grifo hechizado se le vuelve el pelo verde después de una hora de lavarse._ _Nadie "vio" quien lo hizo._

_El primer viaje a Hogsmeade es sábado 8 de octubre._ _Me gustaría verte, pero no creo que sea posible viendo tu calendario, estarás en Francia practicando para el juego del 9._ _Si el viaje Hogsmeade fuera una semana después, podría ser capaz de verte._ _N__o tienes juego en esa semana._ _Me gustaría poder ir al primer partido en casa de los Chudley, quiero verte jugar tan mal._ _Hemos estado separados tanto y hemos sobrevivido, así que supongo que tendremos que tratar una vez mas._

_Bueno, llegué a la final de la carta, antes de que no puedo evitar decirlo._ _Te amo Harry._ _Te extraño mucho, todos los días._ _Lo siento, me perdí tu primer partido._ _Dean me mostró la historia en su copia de Quidditch semanal._ _Te amo._

_Vuela Rápido, Chico Buscador._

_Amor, Ginny_

* * *

><p>"Vamos Harry vamos a entrar. Hermione dijo que había un desayuno tardío listo cuando regresáramos de la práctica", imploró Ron.<p>

"Ve pues, en un momento iré, empiecen sin mí", respondió Harry mientras se sentaba en el banco cerca del frente de la tienda. Era sábado y estaba atrapado en el clima frío de la campiña francesa. Él realmente quería ver a Ginny en Hogsmeade, pero con las reuniones de la práctica y el equipo simplemente no era posible. Él y Ron habían estado en la práctica desde las seis de la mañana, y ahora eran las nueve en punto. Estaba frío, mojado y cansado. Puso empeño en levantarse del banco y caminó hacia la tienda, sin desear nada más que una toalla caliente para la cara, y una cama blanda de su cuerpo. Eso no era verdad, quería a Ginny más que a nada. Habían sido unas seis semanas muy largas, la echaba de menos.

Entró, Hermione estaba en la mesa trabajando en el manuscrito de sus aventuras. Ron estaba llenando su plato con el desayuno cocinado por Hermione. Pasó junto a ellos y fue a su habitación. Al entrar en él agitó su varita hacia el manto, convocando una fogata para calentar la habitación.

Harry se quitó la húmeda vestimenta de la práctica, se bañó con agua tibia, se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta limpia, y cayó encima de su cama. Muy pronto se quedó dormido.

El suave sonido de una aparición no lo despertó, pero la sensación de los labios de Ginny en la frente lo despertó al instante.

"¿Qué? ¿Ginny? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" tartamudeó, "Estoy tan contento de verte ..." Sus palabras fueron cortadas por Ginny quien le dio un beso en los labios. "Ven aquí". Harry tiró de ella hacia su cama.

Siguieron besándose por un tiempo y luego Ginny se acurrucó junto a él. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, hablando en voz baja y sus palabras entremezcladas con besos pequeños de vez en cuando. Ginny se sentó, sacó su varita y echó el encantamiento silenciador para no ser escuchados, después utilizó un hechizo para atenuar las luces. Harry estaba prestando mucha atención.

Ginny lo vio mirando por el rabillo del ojo. No tenía idea de cual era su plan. "Él lo averiguará pronto», pensó. "Será MEJOR que lo averigüe", se corrigió. Ella quería esto desde la fiesta del fin del verano. No, había querido esto desde la noche de la fiesta, cuando él había entrado a los cañones. No, en serio, que quería esto desde el cumpleaños de Harry el año anterior, pero Ron los había interrumpido. Sin embargo, la pareja había mantenido su palabra a sus padres. Pero ahora, ella era mayor de edad, y ella no estaba en casa, por lo que importaba la promesa.

"¿Sabes la mitad masculina del hechizo?" Ginny le preguntó en voz alta mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones y comenzó a deslizarlos por sus piernas.

Harry fue traído de vuelta a la tierra por la pregunta. Se sacó la camisa y la arrojó a los pies de la cama.

Ella se quitó por completo sus pantalones, se sentó en la cama frente a Harry y le sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza tirándola al suelo. Juntos completaron un hechizo anticonceptivo. Harry se apoyó en la cama mientras se besaban. Se deslizaron bajo las sábanas, besándose y abrazándose uno a otro. Harry removió por último la ropa interior de Ginny y se quitó sus boxers antes de que ella se pusiera sobre él y le besara el pecho.

"¡Aaagghhh! ¡Maldita Sea!" oyeron gritar a Ron.

Segundos después, una gran lechuza marrón aterrizó a los pies de la cama y le ofreció su pata a Ginny. "¡Fuera!" Ginny gritó. La lechuza la miró sin inmutarse, saltó cerca de ella y volvió a ofrecerle su pata. Ella dejó de besar a Harry, se sentó junto a él de mala gana y tomó la carta. Llevaba el sello de la directora de Hogwarts. Deslizó el dedo por la junta para romper el trozo de cera.

"¿Qué hiciste?" -Preguntó Harry. "Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta de cómo has llegado hasta aquí."

"Mierda", dijo Ginny mientras se entregó la carta a Harry.

_A: Miss Ginevra Weasley_

_De: Directora Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Re: Acciones en la mañana del 8 de octubre_

_Querida señorita Weasley,_

_He sido informado por el Ministerio de Magia que a las 8:52 a.m. se desapareció del pueblo de Hogsmeade al campamento Nacional Francés del Torneo de Quidditch, cerca de Burdeos sin permiso. Las_ _excursiones de un día a Hogsmeade son un privilegio para los estudiantes, no un derecho._ _Dejar el área aprobada sin el consentimiento de los padres o administradores de la escuela está expresamente prohibida._ _Este acto es una clara violación del código de conducta de Hogwarts para brujas y magos._

_Además se ha observado que a las 8:47 a.m. del mismo día, ha realizado un encantamiento de modificación de memoria en tres amigos de la escuela Hogwarts en un intento de engañar a los administradores de la escuela a cargo del viaje._ _Lo más preocupante es que estos tres estudiantes son conocidos amigos y compañeros suyos._ _Estos tres actos también son una clara violación del código de conducta de Hogwarts para brujas y magos._

_Una lechuza estará por llegar con un sobre con una moneda de bronce._ _Esa moneda es un traslador a mi oficina y lo va a utilizar para volver a la escuela._ _Espero su presencia en mi oficina a las 11:00 am._

_En vista de las citadas fechorías, la Casa Gryffindor pierde 100 puntos por la violación principal y 20 puntos por cada violación de menor importancia._ _(160 pts en total). El total de puntos modificado para la Casa Gryffindor es ahora de menos 35 puntos._

_No se ha decidido aún si la escuela debe informar a los padres de las discrepancias anteriores._ _Se encuentra bajo seria consideración._

_Atentamente,_

_Profesora McGonagall_

_Directora, la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Harry dejó la carta mientras Ginny volvía a maldecir.

El segundo búho de la escuela llegó con el traslador y aterrizó en el estribo.

"¿Qué pasa con los búhos?" -preguntaron Ron y Hermione, mientras entraban en la habitación de Harry. Harry y Ginny se apresuraron a recoger su ropa, sin éxito. Hermione agarró la carta de la cama. Ron se detuvo en seco: "¿Qué creen ustedes que ..."

"Cálmate Ron", replicó Harry, "Tu sabes muy bien."

"Lo sé, lo siento… que son ..." Ron se disculpó.

Hermione cortó a Ron a mitad de su frase cuando terminó de leer la carta. "Ya es 10:45, no querrás llegar tarde, Ginny. Es mejor que te vayas." Hermione sacó a Ron de la habitación, dejando a Harry y Ginny solos.

"Encantamiento de modificación de memoria, ¿qué es eso?" Harry preguntó.

"Luna, Cecilia y Lavender dijeron que estaba bien. Las hechicé para que recordaran que yo estaba en Hogsmeade hoy así que tendría una coartada", confesó. "Mamá y papá se va a perder este momento. Van a estar fuera de sí. Además de que probablemente estaré en detención el resto del año."

"Vas a estar bien Gin. No creo que vaya a ser tan malo. Por lo menos espero que no lo sea" puso Harry su brazo alrededor de ella mientras lo decía y le dio un apretón. Los dos se vistieron en silencio.

"No voy a pedir disculpas si eso es lo que piensan", explicó Ginny. "Un montón de estudiantes lo hacen en la escuela todo el tiempo. Pero ya que lo hacen en los terrenos de la escuela no los atrapan. Yo no estoy haciendo nada diferente a ellos. Es más bien una cuestión de geografía", razonó.

"Bueno, adiós Harry. Siento haberlo arruinado así", Ginny se apoyó en él hablando con remordimiento y dándole un medio abrazo.

"Gin, Te amo. No te disculpes por querer estar juntos. Sólo tenemos que pensar un método mejor. Te amo." Harry la besó en la frente y la envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Ginny se alejó de su abrazo. Ella tomó la carta de la lechuza, la abrió y tomó la moneda. Con un silbido desapareció.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, señorita Weasley, entre por favor" Ginny escuchó la directora a través de la puerta. "He oído que aterrizaba fuera de mi puerta, así que no espere a una segunda invitación a unirse a mí." Ginny abrió la puerta. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando a Ginny con decepción.<p>

"Siéntese jovencita." Indicó a una silla y una mesa en la esquina. "Estoy profundamente preocupada por su total falta de respeto hacia la escuela y el ministerio. Sin embargo, estoy más preocupado que actúe de una manera que podría poner en peligro su capitanía del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor."

Continuó mientras se sentaba en la esquina de su escritorio frente a Ginny. "Ginny lo que me duele más es que ahora estoy en la posición de tener que disciplinar a una persona a la que tengo una enorme cantidad de respeto."

Ginny le devolvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir, pero explicó su versión de lo que le había hecho a Harry en la tienda. Ella no era mayor o menor que los otros estudiantes, sólo que su situación requería más creatividad. Los hechizos a sus amigas había sido voluntario, de modo que no era tan malo como la directora pensaba que era. Ella se mantuvo firme, se disculpó por violar las reglas, pero no por tratar de cumplir con Harry, ella sintió como si su parte fue la que se dijo con justicia.

La profesora McGonagall pensó acerca de la explicación de Ginny antes de seguir hablando. "La detención de hoy se iniciará de inmediato. Desaparecer de la aldea es un hecho que no puede quedar impune. Sé que tienes tu licencia, pero las reglas son para todos los estudiantes. Los viajes a Hogsmeade son un privilegio, y a los estudiantes simplemente no se les permite salir de los límites de la ciudad. "

Ella continuó el sermón, "He oído tus explicaciones y excusas y las he tomado en consideración, pero no estoy segura en cuanto a tus motivos para hacer esa aventura este día. Así que harás por escrito al menos dos pergaminos completos detallando exactamente cuáles son las razones por las que te escapaste hoy.

"Pero profesora no creo que debería escribir exactamente lo que yo pensaba," dijo Ginny.

"No hable más, no hay excusas. Pon exactamente lo que estás pensando ... Ahora escribe!" la profesora ordenó, pasando a Ginny dos pergaminos y una pluma.

Ginny los tomó, tirando de su pelo largo de color rojo por encima del hombro para que no estorbaran. "¿Estás segura?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"¡Escribe!" -respondió la profesora con fuerza, claramente perdiendo la paciencia.

"Está bien, entonces," sonrió maliciosamente Ginny y comenzó a escribir. Una hora y media más tarde terminó el ensayo.

Ella levantó la vista hacia el escritorio de la directora. La profesora estaba mirando unos papeles sin prestar atención a Ginny en ese momento. Ginny rápidamente agitó su varita y duplicó los pergaminos, poniendo un juego en su bolso. Se levantó y llevó los originales a la mesa.

"Gracias, querida", dijo el profesor amable, "ahora, por favor regresa a tu asiento mientras leo esto."

Ginny se sentó, mirando a la profesora McGonagall, en espera de una reacción.

La profesora McGonagall se movió en su silla y miró por encima de sus gafas, mirando a Ginny. Continuó la lectura y miró a Ginny otra vez, aflojando el cuello de su túnica a medida que leía más. "Ejem", dijo para llamar la atención de Ginny y miró curiosamente a la estudiante sentada frente a ella. Ella sacudió la cabeza y terminó el documento con aspecto nervioso. Ella se calmó al tomar un largo trago de agua de la copa sobre la mesa.

"Bueno, señorita Weasley, era una descripción muy detallada de sus pensamientos, aunque no bastante a la respuesta que estaba buscando", dijo McGonagall con una pequeña sonrisa emergiendo en su rostro.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. "Realmente lo echo de menos profesora, y es exactamente lo que quería hacer cuando llegué con él. Sé que no es la respuesta que hubiera querido, pero es la verdad."

"Bueno, realmente aprecio la "pasión " vamos a decirlo así, de su intención." Hizo una pausa, tomando un momento para estudiar Ginny. "Tengo que pensar si debo o no permitirle salir los fines de semana de la escuela."

"No, no, tengo que ser capaz de verlo!" Ginny rugió.

Su voz se suavizó. "Minerva, tú más que nadie sabe lo que Harry y yo hemos pasado. El hecho de que los dos estemos vivos hoy en día es un milagro. Pasamos un año separados, tiempo que a pesar de que hemos tratado, no hemos podido compensar. Los dos estamos marcados física y emocionalmente." La joven bruja hizo una pausa para respirar.

"Tengo toda la intención de encontrar maneras para que podamos estar juntos este año. No voy a pasar todo un año se separada de él. Él me necesita. Además de lo que escribí, él me necesita a su lado para ayudarle a solucionar otras cosas todavía. Si eso significa castigo entonces lo acepto. Pero no voy a aceptar estar lejos de él ", terminó Ginny.

"Explica más Ginny," pidió la profesora, levantándose y miró al alrededor de su oficina a las fotos de los directores anteriores. Muchos de ellos tratando de echar un vistazo a el pergamino.

Ginny rompió en llanto. Esto era privado, entre ella y Harry. Pero si ella no hablaba, no iba a tener otra oportunidad. Explicó acerca el verano, y Harry, y de las pesadillas que aún tenía.

"Pues bien", la profesora McGonagall comenzó," La detención de hoy ha terminado. El próximo sábado vas a volver aquí para una segunda detención en la que vas a escribir dos pergaminos completos que detalle la violación del código de la escuela y por qué es importante cumplir con las reglas establecidas por el consejo escolar. El sábado después ese tendrás que regresar para una tercera detención, la asignación para esa detención todavía está bajo consideración ".

"Sí señora", gruñó Ginny tristemente. 'Tres malditas detenciones, es justo supongo'. Ella había roto una regla bastante importante.

"Ginny", preguntó McGonagall con curiosidad, "¿qué es esto aquí en el párrafo once?"

Ginny se levantó de su asiento, volvió a leer la sección del pergamino y le susurró al oído la explicación a la profesora, haciendo que la profesora se sonrojara y respondiera: "Bueno, ¡Dios mío, supongo que al señor Potter le gustaría eso, ¿o no?"

"Oh, otra cosa señorita Weasley, en la escuela voy a ser tratada como" directora "o" profesora "no por mi nombre, ¿entendido?"

"Si señora", respondió Ginny y salió del despacho.

Había sido un día desastroso en general. Ella escribió una breve carta a Harry. Con una sonrisa adjuntó el documento de detención para que supiera exactamente lo que se estaba perdiendo. Ginny vagó hasta las empinadas escaleras de la lechucería para poder enviarla.

* * *

><p>La segunda detención transcurrió sin incidentes. Le llevó a Ginny casi dos horas completar la asignación para aprobación de la profesora McGonagall. Al final de la sesión se verificó el momento de su tercera detención el próximo sábado a las diez en punto de la mañana. Ella se fue en silencio y regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor para trabajar en las asignaciones de sus clase.<p>

* * *

><p>Una semana más tarde, Ginny estaba terminando su desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Miró su reloj. "Treinta minutos hasta la detención", pensó. Volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor por un pasadizo secreto para acortar el viaje y subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Ella se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros limpios y agarró la camiseta de Harry de los Cannons, tirando de él por encima de su cabeza. Había estado usándolo mucho el último mes. Para ella se sentía como Harry, confortable, cálido, un poco áspero alrededor de los bordes y familiar. No olía a su colonia tanto como antes. Se apartó el cabello de forma rápida y luego lo peinó de forma que quedara en una coleta. Se puso el medallón que Harry le había dado, agarró su bolso y se fue a la detención.<p>

_Señorita Weasley,_

_Por favor proceda a mi oficina._ _Tu tarea está en el sobre en la mesa._ _Por favor termine de forma oportuna._ _Te veré pronto._

_Atentamente,_

_Directora McGonagall_

Ginny leyó la nota publicada en la puerta. Abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina de la directora. Encontró rápidamente el sobre y lo abrió. En cuanto tomó la nota para sacarla de la envoltura se sintió arrastrado por el ombligo a través del espacio y el tiempo.

* * *

><p>"Bienvenida Ginny", se oyó como ella aterrizó delante del profesor. "Tengo tu tercera detención lista y tengo un calendario de las detenciones restantes que tendrás que hacer", dijo la profesora McGonagall de manera uniforme, pero un poco apresurada.<p>

"¿Más detenciones?" preguntó Ginny, "¿seis más? ¿tres no son suficientes?" Su voz se elevó en el volumen. "¿Y dónde estoy?" Ginny observó su entorno, la habitación desnuda algo pequeña se parecía a un aula de educación básica. La habitación tenía tres puertas, sin ventanas. Los únicos muebles eran un sofá, unas cuantas lámparas una pequeña mesa y una silla. Sobre la mesa había un pergamino en blanco, una pluma y un tintero.

"Ginny, tu asignación es la siguiente línea: 'Yo Ginny Weasley prometo completar todas las detenciones que me sean asignadas.' Me gustaría que lo repitieras 500 veces", dijo la directora con severidad.

Ginny resopló y se sentó en la mesa, oyó un alboroto y voces fuera de la sala. Ella comenzó las líneas con la profesora vigilándola. McGonagall en repetidas ocasiones miró su reloj y revisó el progreso de Ginny.

"Ginny querida, ¿crees que podrías darte prisa? Estamos en una agenda muy apretada", le pidió a su viejo.

"Lo estoy intentando, pero son 500 líneas," replicó Ginny toscamente. "y hay otras seis detenciones, así que no es como si yo quisiera apresurarme."

"Señorita Weasley ¿hay alguna manera en la cual podrías ser capaz de proceder más rápido?" La profesora McGonagall estaba nerviosa.

"¡Estoy escribiendo tan rápido como puedo!" Ginny gritó, sus ojos lagrimearon. "¿Qué está tratando de hacer, doblegarme?"

"Ginny, entiendo tus emociones al ser trasladada a mi salón de clases sin previo aviso. Yo sé que estás escribiendo tan rápido como te es posible. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que eres mayor de edad y no se te prohíbe expresamente el uso de la magia, ¿existe alguna forma concebible para completar la asignación de una manera rápida? " la profesora afirmó con calma.

"En lo que respecta a tu pregunta, no estoy tratando de doblegarte. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de realizar dos tareas distintas. En primer lugar, te estoy dando una lección sobre el pensamiento a través de una asignación de no actuar impulsivamente. En segundo lugar, le estoy haciendo un favor a un amigo muy querido que me importa mucho. "

Ginny se tranquilizó, y terminó la tarea con un encantamiento copia. Ella le entregó el pergamino a su maestra. "Lo siento profesora, no debería haberle contestado bruscamente. Es solo que estoy en el límite. No tenía la intención de causar tantos problemas para usted."

"Está bien, Ginny. Bueno, al menos estás usando ropa apropiada para el resto de tu detención". El profesor miró el jersey de Ginny de los Cannons. Ella llevó a Ginny a través de la puerta y llegaron a un campo herboso. Cientos de tiendas de campaña se levantaban de forma ordenada en filas. Directamente a través de la fila de tiendas a la que habían salido estaba la tienda Ron y Harry. Toda la familia Weasley estaba presente. En el fondo se podía ver el estadio de los Chudley Cannons. La familia estaba dando vueltas para comer bocadillos y lanzaban una quaffle alrededor.

Hermione vio a Ginny y gritó mientras corría a abrazarla. "Que bueno que terminó ti detención. Toma algo de comida. Tenemos que partir para el inicio del juego en unos quince minutos."

Ginny se dio la vuelta, volvió hacia su profesor y le dio un abrazo fuerte. "Gracias, muchas gracias. El resto de las detenciones son todas ..."

La directora McGonagall le retiró educadamente, "Señorita Weasley, sus padres y yo hemos acordado el curso actual de su castigo. Sin embargo, si falla de alguna manera, el resto de las detenciones pueden ser canceladas. Además, nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros de cuarto han de saber los detalles de su detención. Espero el más absoluto secreto sobre este tema. En general, espero que esté de vuelta en mi oficina a las diez de la mañana del domingo después del día de detención asignado. ¿Entendido? "

"Sí, señora. Gracias", dijo Ginny, dándole otro abrazo profesor.

Todo el grupo se dirigió a los palcos del equipo en el estadio.

* * *

><p>La multitud estalló en aplausos cuando el equipo entró en el estadio. Harry miró a su alrededor. Él esperaba que ella estuviera aquí, era ella. Trató de reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro, pero fracasó en el intento. Ginny estaba de pie en su asiento, en el borde izquierdo de los palcos. Hermione estaba a su lado. Todos los Weasley estaban allí, incluso Charlie. La profesora McGonagall estaba presente también. Después de todo era parte del trato.<p>

Oyó el silbato cuando el juego comenzó. Dio una patada y encontró su posición por encima de la arena para barrer el campo en busca de la snitch. Avanzaba el juego. ¿Cuál era el marcador? " pensó y miró a las tarjetas. Cannons de 50, Irlanda 30. "Sigue buscando, sin distracciones, ¿dónde está la maldita cosa? Él todavía no la había encontrado, el reloj de juego superó la marca de cuarenta minutos.

Se lanzó a su derecha para esquivar una bludger que iba hacia él, se volvió y vio un revoloteo dorado. Miró a su derecha que aunque no era la snitch. "¿Cuál es el marcador?" volvió a pensar, Cannons 110, Irlanda 60. Harry se quedó mirando, sus órdenes no fueron a agarrar la snitch hasta que los cañones tuvieran una ventaja de 100 puntos o más, pero no podía encontrarla en ningún lugar. Él estaba tratando muy duro de no mirar a Ginny, ella solo le distraería "Me encanta mirar a sus ojos marrón oscuro. Me encanta esa cola de caballo roja y larga. A él le encantaba cuando se trataba de una cola de caballo. Se volvió de nuevo al juego. "¿Marcador? Cannons 190, Irlanda 110.

¿Dónde está la maldita snitch? maldijo, buscándola en lo alto y en lo bajo, mientras volaba alrededor del perímetro del campo a una velocidad vertiginosa. El buscador Irlanda no estaba haciéndolo mejor, y de hecho estaba midiendo su juego con el de Harry. "Me pregunto si Ginny lo ve" pensó. Miró hacia ella y la vio a través del campo. Ginny y el resto de la familia aplaudieron locamente. "Marcador,¿cuál es el maldito marcador?" Chudley 240, Irlanda 130. "Ahora", pensó, "¡Ahora tengo que hacerlo!" Le disparó otra rápida mirada a Ginny. Vio la luz que reflejaba su medallón. Se dio la vuelta antes de perder la concentración en el juego. "¡Espera!" Volteó la cabeza bruscamente hacia ella. Justo debajo de los palcos, en la esquina de una bandera gigante de las Fuse Lighters estaba la snitch, escondida en la sombra. Salió hacia ella a toda velocidad. El buscador Irlanda estaba completamente fuera de lugar y nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Harry agarró la snitch con facilidad.

La puntuación final fue de Cannons 390, Irlanda 130. La multitud gritó en señal de victoria, el aplauso era ensordecedor. El tiempo oficial de juego fue de 3 horas 13 minutos. La clasificación de los Cannon: 5 victorias, 1 derrota, tercero en la clasificación detrás de WQC Bulgaria y Suiza.

Harry sobrevoló su escoba y se relajó por un momento. Después de recuperar el aliento, voló hasta los palcos del equipo justo en frente de Ginny. Ella lo agarró sobre la barandilla tirando de él en contra de la estructura de madera. Gritando de alegría, lo abrazó, escondiendo el rostro en su camiseta.

"Gin, extiende la mano." Ella lo miró complacida. Su mano enguantada empujó la aún luchadora snitch en su mano desnuda. Él cerró los dedos alrededor de ella. "Ellas se acuerdan de la primera persona que las toque, ahora es tuya", susurró. El informante dejó de luchar. Ella abrió los dedos. La snitch se quedó quieta en su mano tranquilamente luego se agitó y flotó cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

"Tengo que ir a la conferencia de prensa, te veré en la tienda más tarde." Él le dio un beso rápido y voló a reunirse con el resto del equipo en el vestuario.

* * *

><p>A medida que el sol se ponía en los terrenos del estadio, la zona de tiendas estaba llena de actividad. Los miembros del equipo regresaron recién duchados y curados de las heridas. Familiares y amigos cercanos iban de tienda en tienda disfrutando de la victoria del día.<p>

Harry y Ron llegaron con aplausos de la familia. Ron tenía un moretón fresco en la mejilla por un desagradable golpe de una bludger en la última parte del juego. Ambos recibieron abrazos y largos besos de las chicas. Todo el mundo devoró los alimentos proporcionados por el equipo. Marcus y André los bateadores de primera línea de los Cannons llegaron a animar la fiesta con un juego de Snap Explosivo. Ambos creaban una vista imponente ya que sus brazos eran más grandes que las piernas de la gente. Sus cuellos gruesos y anchos hombros fácilmente llenaban una puerta cuando entraban en una habitación. Ambos eran solteros, al igual que Ron y Harry, pero tampoco tenían una novia o familia por lo que habían sido invitados a unirse a Harry y los Weasley para la celebración después del juego.

Harry vio como Ginny y Hermione subieron el volumen a la música para que pudieran empezar a bailar. Ron saltó casi al lado de Hermione a bailar. Tan pronto como él estaba allí se abrazó a su cuello y las manos de Ron cayeron a la parte inferior de Hermione, donde Harry estaba bastante seguro de que seguirían estando la mayor parte de la noche.

Ginny suavemente tomó el brazo de Harry, guiándolo a bailar. Mientras bailaban Harry vio a Marcus amablemente tomar la mano de McGonagall y persuadirla a bailar. Ella no estaba muy segura de cómo bailar la música contemporánea y era torpe, pero Marcus trabajó con ella y ella sonreía en realidad. Andre y el Sr. Weasley abrieron una botella grande de whisky y estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar el fondo junto con Bill y George.

"¡Ay!" -Exclamó Harry, cuando se vio obligado a prestar atención a su cita quien le pisó el pie.

"¡Si no vas a hablarme podemos terminar este baile ahora mismo!" Ginny no sonreía, sus ojos se centraron en Harry.

"Gin Lo siento, yo simplemente estaba asimilando todo, no quería ignorarte, simplemente estaba relajándome", se disculpó Harry.

"Disculpa aceptada, siempre y cuando me consigas otro vaso de vino", bromeó.

Harry fue a la mesa de las bebidas regresando con dos vasos llenos.

"No estás tratando de emborracharme ¿verdad?"

"¿Es necesario?" ella respondió con timidez.

"No, pero podría ayudar con la flexibilidad. Y la flexibilidad sería buena por lo que leí en el párrafo once," le susurró a través de una risa suave, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Puso su nariz en su pelo oliéndola, recordando una vez más su deseo de estar con ella tanto como fuera posible. Ella levantó la vista hacia él, lo besó. Se dieron un beso más, mientras bailaban antes encaminarse a una de las fogatas en donde varias personas se apiñaban alrededor para protegerse de la fría noche. Harry se sentó en un tronco, Ginny se sentó en su regazo, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. La snitch capturada volaba en torno al fuego permaneciendo cerca de ella.

Harry estaba muy consciente de que en poco tiempo él y Ginny se dirigirían a la cama, juntos. También era consciente de que el señor Weasley le estaba observando. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos los hombres Weasley le estaban observando. Hermione, Molly, Fleur, e incluso la directora McGonagall estaban buscando a Ginny.

El ritmo cardiaco de Harry se elevó , pequeñas perlas de sudor se formaron en su frente. Era la noche que había soñado tantas veces. Su mano se movió nerviosamente mientras él frotó la espalda de Ginny. Ginny tomó su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

"¿No sientes como que estamos en exhibición?" -le preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

"Sí, lo sé. Es un poco incómodo, ¿no?" -susurró de nuevo.

"Vamos Arthur, es tarde, vamos a la cama", sugirió Molly mientras sacaba de su marido borracho levantándolo de su tronco y le ordenó que fuera a su tienda.

"Tenemos que irnos también", dijo Bill mientras ayudaba a Fleur a levantarse de su asiento. "Gran juego chicos". Le dio a Ron un abrazo de hermano mayor, e hizo lo mismo con Harry. -Le susurró, "Harry está bien, es sólo que todos todavía la ven como una niña de diez años de edad, no una adulto joven de diecisiete años."

"Buenas noches hermana, te amo. _Disfruta_." Bill le dijo astutamente mientras la abrazaba, poniendo énfasis en 'disfruta'. Ella le respondió golpeándolo en el brazo. Bill y Fleur se desaparecieron en silencio.

El resto de la familia se retiró a sus tiendas.

* * *

><p>Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban en su habitación con la puerta cerrada cuando Harry y Ginny entraron a la tienda. Se dirigieron hacia la parte de la tienda de Harry. "Ya que viniste sin saber, traje algunas cosas para tí," Harry dijo desde el baño. Ginny entró encontrando shampoo, dentrífico y otros utensilios de baño para ella en un estante.<p>

"Gracias" ella dijo y lo abrazó. Ambos se lavaron y cepillaron los dientes, compartiendo el lavabo. Harry la rodeó para tomar su vaso, pero lo encontró dificil ya que ella bloqueó su camino. Ella estiró los brazos, dándole un suave beso rozando con su lengua los labios de Harry. El mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Ginny, chupándolo ligeramente antes de liberarlo. Ella se sentó en el borde del lavabo y removió la camisa de Harry. El se puso entre sus piernas, besándola mas efusivamente, frotando con sus manos sus costados y la espalda de Ginny. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"Llévame a la cama, por favor," Ginny murmuró hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Harry y oliendo la colonia. El deslizó sus manos por debajo del trasero de su novia y la levantó del lavabo, cargándola hacia la cama. Colocándola en el borde mas lejano de la puerta. El hizo el hechizo silenciador mientras ella bajaba las luces. Harry conjuró un fuego azul en la chimenea para mantener la habitación caliente. El se mantuvo frente a Ginny, inclinándose hacia ella mientras ella se recostaba en la cama.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, lenta y profundamente. Harry deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda de ella, aflojando su sostén. Ginny se levantó lo suficiente para que el pudiera quitárselo junto con su playera. Ginny tomó esa oportunidad para desabrochar a Harry sus jeans y deslizarlos fuera de sus caderas. El se los quitó por completo. Volvió de Nuevo hacia ella besando su cuello, haciendo un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo, cuidando de dar a cada área suficiente atención. Fue besando hacia su escote, sintiendo sus latidos. Ella gimió suavemente, mordiendo sus labios una que otra vez. El sintió cómo ella empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo.

"Te amo,Ginny," le susurró. Ella gimió en respuesta. El besó en camino hacia su estómago. Estuvo forzado a parar mientras le desabotonaba sus jeans. Ella levantó la cadera. El le removió los jeans y la ropa interior en un solo movimiento, y regresó a sus besos y masajes. El se detuvo algunos minutos después.

"¡Tu no estas parando!" Ella dijo recolectando lo que le quedaba de voz.

"No Gin, pero aún debemos hacer el hechizo." Ambos conjuraron su parte del hechizo anticonceptivo. El quitó las sábanas para que se pudieran meter en ellas. Ginny removió los boxers de Harry y él se deslizó junto a ella. Ambos abrazados, se besaron. Harry se puso sobre ella, tratando de ser gentil. Ella mordió su labio, y lo agarró del cuello. Mantuvo su respiración un momento para finalmente exhalar en su cuello. Momentos después, la pareja comenzó a encontrar un ritmo .

Mientras ellos se movían juntos, el la besó en la base del cuello, luego levantó la cabeza para mirar esos hermosos ojos café. El miró algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "Gin, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas que pare?" Le preguntó aminorando sus movimientos.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, diciendo, "No, necesito que me hagas el amor." El se inclinó y la besó en los labios. El le tomó las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. El reanudó sus movimientos; Ginny rodeo con sus brazos el torso de Harry acercándolo mas a ella. No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que Harry terminó. Ginny le sonrió, besando gentilmente su sonriente cara.

Harry besó su frente mientras trataba de respirar normal de nuevo. Lentamente la besó en la boca, ella le regresó el beso. El se quitó de encima manteniendo sus brazos a su alrededor. Ella se volvió hacia él, poniéndose lo mas cerca que podía. "Te amo Ginevra Weasley," le susurró.

"Yo también te amo, Harry Potter" le respondió.

"¿Estás bién? Traté de ir lento, así no te lastimaría mucho." El le preguntó.

Ginny se puso sobre el pecho de Harry, mirando a sus ojos. "Estoy bien, no me dolió. Estoy bien."

"Yo escuché que la primera vez en las chicas puede doler," el dijo con preocupación. "Lo siento, se que fue algo rápido, no pudiste terminar."

Ginny sonrió. "Está bien Harry, no lo esperaba. Y tenemos toda la noche, así que podemos practicar hasta que lo hagamos bien." Ella pasó su mano por el pelo negro, jalando su cara y besándolo, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

Comenzó a besarlo en sus mejillas, después sus labios y bajando lentamente hacia su estómago, sin detenerse al pasar por el ombligo. La mente de Harry se entumeció cuando ella trabajó en él. Ella se detuvo después de algunos minutos y se levantó para verlo. "Ahora creo que podemos jugar un poco mas."

"Genial, esperaba hacer el parrafo tres la primera vez." El dijo con una sonrisa.

"No pensé que pasaríamos hasta el tres." Ginny rio. Ella se inclinó a besarlo de nuevo, manteniéndose sobre el. Ellos comenzaron de nuevo, dándose mutuamente tanto placer como era possible. Harry y Ginny hablaban suavemente, soltaban risitas y se besaron, moviéndose al ritmo del otro. Ahora que la torpeza inicial había pasado, ahora se sentían mas cómodos uno con el otro. La segunda vez, ambos se sintieron satisfechos.

Ginny puso s cabeza en el pecho de Harry, sus manos en los hombros de él, descansando. La besó en la parte superior de la cabeza. Ella bostezó y se acurrucó sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo sus músculos calentando su expuesto y tonificado cuerpo. Ella se levantó lo suficiente para deslizarse junto a él dejándole envolverla en sus brazos de Nuevo. Ella se relajó y bostezó de Nuevo, acurrucándose aún mas. Un amortiguado, "Te amo Harry Potter," escapó de sus labios mientras caía dormida. El nunca la escuchó, ya se encontraba dormido.

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó la mañana siguiente con Ginny tratando de desperezarse sin despertarlo a él. El pudo oir a Ron y Hermione en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y bromeando cada uno. Probablemente riéndose de el y de Ginny creía. "Buenos días," Harry dijo mas dormido que despierto.<p>

"No, geniales días," Ginny rió. Ella acercó su cara a la de el y lo besó.

"Reconozco mi error", se rió de nuevo, "genial día". Deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de Ginny, disfrutando la sensación de su piel suave. Ella se contoneó contra él tratando de acercarse mas, a pesar de que era casi imposible. "No te muevas tanto, Gin", dijo Harry.

"¿Por qué? Pensé que podríamos hacer algo de 'meneo' esta mañana", bromeó Ginny. "Además, después de las dos horas ayer por la noche apenas logramos hacer la mayor parte del cuarto párrafo. Tal vez ahora que hemos descansado, podemos llegar más lejos que eso", continuó burlándose de él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Coge la varita", ellos pronunciaron los hechizos anticonceptivos y lanzaron de nuevo las varitas a la mesita de noche.

Harry le hizo cosquillas en las costillas consiguiendo que se retorciera y riera un poco más. Ella se deslizó por debajo de él poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de él. Harry se inclinó y comenzó a besarla. Pronto empezó a mordisquear las orejas y, finalmente, se abrió camino en todo el resto de su cuerpo. Se relajó, perdiéndose en su toque. La tercera vez fue mejor que la segunda.

Ginny y Harry hablaban y reían un poco más. Eran casi las ocho, ambos tenían bastante hambre, pero tampoco quería levantarse de la cama.

"¡Ya basta, salgan de ahí!" Ron gritó desde la cocina.

"¡Ron, basta!" -gritó Hermione.

Ginny y Harry se rieron juntos coincidiendo que debían levantarse. Harry agarró un conjunto de sudadera para el mismo y un conjunto para Ginny de la cómoda al lado de la cama. Se vistieron y fueron a la cocina tomados de las manos.

"Caray ustedes dos, me refiero a que sabemos que están enamorados pero tomen un descanso", Dijo Ron malencarado. "Hermione dijo que no podía comer hasta que se levantaran y ahora las salchichas están todas frías".

"Ron, dije que te callaras", regañó Hermione. "Además ellos reciben su primera ración, necesitan su comida después de todas las 'actividades extras'..." su voz se apagó en un ataque de risa mientras abrazaba a Ron.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," Harry murmuró, "vamos a comer". Los cuatro hablaban y reían durante el desayuno. Más de una broma fue gastada a expensas de Harry y Ginny.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" -preguntó Harry al darse cuenta que los miembros de la familia no estaban alrededor.

"Se fueron temprano", dijo Ron con la boca llena de panqueques. "Mamá vino y nos dijo adiós a mi y a 'Mione. Pensaron que si se iban temprano, sería un poco más fácil para ustedes dos. Mi padre realmente tenía resaca. Mamá no estaba feliz."

Harry ayudó a Ginny a encontrar su bolso. Ginny frotó más de la colonia de Harry en su camiseta favorita de gran tamaño antes encogerla. Ella caminó hacia sus brazos permitiéndole envolverla en un abrazo.

"No me quiero ir", se quejó ella. "Me quiero quedar".

"Lo sé, pero tienes que ir", respondió Harry. "Nos veremos muy pronto. Te amo Gin". Él la besó.

"Yo también te quiero Harry." Ella le devolvió el beso. Cogió la nota que era el traslador y fue arrastrada por el ombligo de nuevo a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, las cosas se pusieron mas candentes en este capítulo. Fiel a la traducción, puse todo lo que el autor original escribió en su historia.<em>

_Reviews:_

_Yara Potter: son 39 capítulos, así que no vamos ni a la mitad_.


	9. El trato

_Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y de la compañía cinematográfica Warner Bross._

* * *

><p><strong>El Trato<strong>

_Querida Ginny,_

_Me alegra escuchar tus clases van muy bien, sobre todo DCAO._ _La Profesora McGonagall te alaba cada vez que la veo._ _Ella ha estado impresionada con tus calificaciones a pesar de que te has perdido tres fines de semana de tiempo de estudio con la detención._ _Creo que la última detención fue por mucho lo mas entretenido, al menos para mí._

_Estamos en Estados Unidos esta semana, en una ciudad llamada Miami._ _La temperatura está por los 80ºF (N.T. alrededor de 27ºC) a pesar de que es noviembre._ _Todos los clubes de baile y las luces de la ciudad son increíbles._ _Nunca he visto nada igual._ _Debemos hacerlo muy bien en contra de ellos._ _El equipo de Miami es el segundo más bajo en la conferencia._ _El entrenador dice que es más un entrenamiento para el partido dentro de dos semanas, ese es el partido en casa contra el equipo nacional de Bulgaria._ _Tu serás capaz de llegar a que uno, ya que se terminan tu detención._ _No puedo esperar a verte otra vez._

_Buen trabajo en el partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw._ _Una victoria de 370 puntos es bastante impresionante._ _Me alegro de que encontraras un buscador, sé que te gusta jugar más de cazadora._ _Si sigues así puedes fácilmente ganar la Copa del Campeonato._ _Realmente me gustaría poder verte jugar, pero tenemos los juegos los mismos días que ustedes._

_Bueno, se está haciendo tarde._ _Te amo Gin._

_Todo mi amor,_

_Harry_

Ginny terminó de leer la carta en el desayuno. La carta era de hace mas de una semana, los Cannons habían derrotado a Miami 380-120. Se habían puesto a sólo 20 puntos por detrás del primer lugar en la WQC. Ella estaba feliz. En dos días iba a estar con Harry en lo que se ha anunciado como el mejor juego de la temporada hasta ahora. Después del partido estarían juntos por una semana completa. Ella sonrió y miró su reloj.

Dobló la carta y rápidamente la metió en su bolso. Llegaba tarde, pero no para la clase. Tenía que estar muy lejos cuando los bancos de Slytherin desaparecieran de debajo de los estudiantes. El hechizo debería activarse en los próximos minutos. Corrió hacia la puerta y se dirigió a su clase de Pociones.

* * *

><p>Hermione y Harry estaban enfrascados en la lectura de algunos libros cuando Ginny se apareció en la habitación en la tarde del viernes. Los dos miraron hacia arriba. Harry colocó un papel en su libro y metió el libro en su mochila. Se encontró con Ginny en medio de la habitación y la abrazó, levantándola del suelo, y luego la besó.<p>

"¿Tienes hambre? Llegas temprano. Me imaginé que volverías a comer en la escuela antes de salir." El le preguntó.

"De ninguna manera. Yo quería llegar tan rápido como podía." Ginny respondió. "Y sí tengo hambre."

"Hay sandwiches en el mostrador de la cocina, pero ten cuidado. Ron los hizo y tu sabes cómo se carga en la mostaza. Voy a poner la bolsa en el dormitorio." Harry tomó su bolso y Ginny fue a buscar algo de cenar.

Ron entró "Hey Ginny. Mamá acaba de levantar su tienda de campaña. Papá estará aquí después del trabajo, en aproximadamente una hora. Ella dice que puedes quedarse con ellos si lo deseas." Él le sonrió atizando su hombro en broma. Los amigos se sentaron poniéndose al día del último mes de su vida.

George entró en la tienda con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa llena de golosinas. "Acérquense y vean la promoción más grande al lado de Sortilegios Weasley." Llamó al igual que un vendedor de feria. Arrojó a cada persona una camiseta que tenía unos fuegos artificiales animados que explotaban por toda la parte delantera de la camiseta. En la parte posterior, con grandes letras proclamó "Sortilegios Weasley-Proveedores Oficiales de los fuegos artificiales de los Chudley Cannons". Debajo de éste, en menor letra decía "Dos sucursales, Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade."

George dijo "Pregunté sobre el contrato y estaba abierto. La última empresa salió del negocio. Chudley no ganó lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran ganar dinero con ellos. Así que me hice cargo del contrato. Ahora que tienen un _buen_ portero y un buscador _medianamente decente,_ podrían hacerlo bien. Yo podría hacerlo muy bien con eso, además de la oportunidad de ir a todos los juegos." Él sonrió a Harry y Ron. Fue muy agradable ver a George dándoles un mal rato. Eso significaba que estaba sanando.

Pronto llegaron más amigos incluyendo el favorito de Harry, que no era Ginny. Teddy Lupin gritó mientras se arrastraba hacia Harry.

Harry jugó con Teddy la mayor parte de la noche, perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo. Teddy se sentó en la escoba de Harry y se levitó mas o menos un pie del suelo. Harry mantuvo su mano en la Saeta de Fuego cuidando de que Teddy no perdiera el equilibrio. Jugaron con la snitch. Se hicieron cosquillas uno a otros y lucharon en el piso. Harry sonreía con facilidad, se sentía muy cómodo en el papel que tenía en la vida de Teddy.

A las nueve y media el entrenador del equipo vino a ver a Harry y Ron. "Las luces se apagan en treinta". Ordenó, sin esperar respuesta. Con esa orden brusca los invitados comenzaron a desfilar.

* * *

><p>"¿Se me permite quedarme?" Ginny preguntó. Ella no estaba muy segura de qué hacer. Ella miró hacia Hermione y se encogió de hombros. Hermione se volvió hacia ella y le indicó que salieran.<p>

"Ginny, está bien, se te permite quedarte si quieres. Bueno, si Harry quiere." Hermione le explicó a su amiga. "Los entrenadores no quieren un montón de distracciones la noche antes de los partidos, es por eso el toque de queda. Se imaginan que tener las esposas y novias de todo es menos molesto que no dejar que los chicos estén cerca de ellas. De esta manera los jugadores no están tratando de escabullirse por la noche. Tengo entendido que antes no era así, pero el entrenador Gray lo hace de esta manera. "

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con ... eh ... bueno, ya sabes ... ¿podemos? Quiero decir ... ¿Están permitidos los chicos a..." balbuceó Ginny tratando de hacer la pregunta en una manera cortés.

Hermione dejó que balbuceara un poco mas antes de interrumpirla y salvar su orgullo. "Ginny, tu y Harry pueden hacer lo que quieran. Sólo recuerda que tiene un gran juego mañana contra el mejor buscador de la liga por lo que probablemente no quiera. Algunas noches antes de los partidos grandes, Ron se pone muy tenso, así que no lo hacemos. Yo solo trato de hacer que se relaje para que pueda dormir ".

"¿Qué pasa con Harry?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Bueno, yo no he dormido con Harry, así que no estoy segura." , bromeó. Ginny frunció el ceño en broma. Hermione continuó: "A veces puedo decir que está nervioso por la forma en que acecha a su alrededor. Al igual que lo hizo cuando estábamos buscando..." dejó la frase caer. "Lo siento, nunca lo has visto así, ¿verdad?" Hermione siguió la mirada de Ginny, cuando se detuvo en Harry dando a Teddy un beso de buenas noches. "Vas a descubrir sus patrones, no lo presiones demasiado, eso es todo." Hermione le aconsejó a su mejor amiga.

"Supongo que lo dejaré jugar hasta el final." dijo Ginny. Se acercó a Harry, le tomó la mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba bastante tranquila, sin comenzar cualquier conversación, pero respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacían. Estaba muy bien en la tienda a pesar de que conjuró un fuego para ellos. Se puso un par de pantalones de algodón del patrocinador para llevar a la cama, luego se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Ginny se cambió su suéter y su camiseta, tomando la indirecta de él. Se dirigió al baño también.<p>

"¿Estás bien Harry?, estás muy callado." Ella le preguntó tentativamente, usando la cadera para desplazarlo del lavabo para poder lavarse ella.

"Sólo estoy pensando, eso es todo Gin". él contestó en un tono monótono terminando el cepillado.

"¿Pensamientos buenos o malos?" ella lo insistió.

"Pensamientos de buscador en realidad." Dijo mirándola. Le tomó la mano la llevó a la cama, colocándose uno al lado del otro. La pareja hizo una breve charla antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Era temprano en la mañana, cuando Harry se movió. Miró el techo de la tienda "aún está oscuro", pensó observando el color oscuro de la tela. Cambió de postura. Ginny puso su brazo sobre él deslizándose más cerca.<p>

"Buen día niño buscador." murmuró.

"Buenos días Gin, siento haberte despertado. Aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir." Él respondió con suavidad.

"No, yo estoy despierta. ¿Estás bien? No fuiste tu mismo anoche. Apenas me tocaste." Ella dijo con preocupación en su voz

"Lo siento. Sé que no pasé mucho tiempo contigo. El partido de hoy con Viktor me tiene bastante tenso. El entrenador Gray básicamente puso éste por completo sobre mis hombros."

Ellos se cambiaron de posición, acostados sobre sus lados para que pudieran verse las caras. "No te preocupes por eso. Me encontré con amigos y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione y Ron mucho. Además, tu y Teddy pasaron algún tiempo de calidad y yo no quería entrometerme." dijo Ginny.

"Él me tranquiliza. No estoy seguro por qué, pero él lo hace. Y tu nunca te entrometes". Harry le sonrió y se inclinó para tomarla de la mano. Ambos hablaron de los acontecimientos recientes y cualquier cosa que no habían escrito uno al otro. Comenzaba a haber luz como el sol luchaba por mostrarse a través de las nubes.

"Acerca de la última noche, tu sabes, de nosotros. Lo siento. Debes haber querido que estuviéramos juntos". Él se disculpó.

"Yo quería, que lástima. Algunos días eso es todo en lo que pienso. Pero esto, tú y yo hablando, esto es más importante que la parte física." Ella respondió. "Pero vamos a tener la parte física". Ella dijo sin dejar ninguna duda en la mente de Harry que el resto de la semana tendrían grandes cantidades de la parte física ".

"¿En qué estaban trabajando cuando llegué aquí? ¿El manuscrito de El Quisquilloso?" Se preguntó.

"No, otra cosa." Él cambió de tema. "La profesora McGonagall dice que eres la mejor capitana de Quidditch que ha tenido en más de veintiocho años."

"¿En serio?" Ginny dijo sorprendido. "Espera, ha mencionado verla en tu última carta también. ¿Cuando es exactamente que la has visto?"

"¡Oh, una y otra vez." Él respondió con evasivas.

"¡Alto ahí Potter!, ¿qué escondes". Ginny dijo enfáticamente.

"La veo casi todas las semanas, parte del trato." Él respondió.

"¿Qué trato?" Se preguntó.

"El tuyo. Después de ser atrapada desapareciendo de Hogsmeade me llamó y a tus padres a su oficina para una reunión." Harry explicó. "Ella estaba molesta, y quería saber si lo que decía era verdad. No el contenido del pergamino, pero le preocupaba acerca de mí y mis hábitos de sueño."

Él la miró con una mirada de dolor en su rostro", ¿le dijiste a alguien nuestras cosas privadas?"

Ginny suspiró sabiendo que ella lo había decepcionado. "Lo siento. Tenía miedo de nunca volver a verte."

"Te entiendo, está bien. De todos modos, tu mamá salió en tu defensa y le contó la historia completa del verano. Las peleas y el tiempo que pasamos solos, y las pesadillas. Incluso la que tuve la noche antes de salir . La profesora McGonagall aún estaba muy confundida. Ella dijo que te darte un privilegio especial por quien eres, o con quién estás saliendo estaba mal. Así que me preguntó. "

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Pero ella no me preguntó por ti. Ella preguntó:" Harry, ¿qué quieres? Olvídate de mí, o de los Weasley, o la escuela, o incluso lo que Ginny quiere. ¿Que es lo que desea tu corazón? "Suspiró "Le dije que te quería a mi lado todos los días por el resto de mi vida. Pero yo sabía que no era posible en este momento, ya que quería que terminaras la escuela."

"Bueno, siendo la directora tenía que haber una lección, por supuesto." Se rió un poco. "De todos modos llegamos a un acuerdo, ella y yo, con permiso de tus padres. Por cada examen EXTASIS que yo complete con buenas notas, obtendrás una detención. Cuanto mejor lo que hago, tanto más nos vemos. Oficialmente se trata de un favor que me ha dado la directora por mi destacado servicio a la escuela, no te da un tratamiento especial. Y si logro que Ron termine sus EXTASIS entonces puedo ganar 'días extra'. "

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

"Bueno, ustedes dos pueden estudiar juntos durante el descanso de otoño." Ella llegó a la conclusión.

"No, no podremos. Él va con Hermione y sus padres. Ellos podrían aparecerse un poco, pero no se van a quedar en la Madriguera". Él respondió. "Bueno, vamos a levantarnos, o el entrenador estará gritándonos en la puerta a mí y a Ron". Él la besó en la frente.

Ginny seguía mirándolo en estado de shock después de la segunda bomba de información que divulgó en los últimos minutos.

"¡Weasley! ¡Potter! ¡Reunión de equipo en dos horas!" El entrenador les gritó en la puerta de la tienda.

* * *

><p>Ginny y Harry prepararon el desayuno. Podían oír a Ron y Hermione en su habitación de despertando. Ron entró en la cocina de la tienda. "¡Realiza tus malditos EXTASIS!" Ginny gritó golpeándolo en el brazo.<p>

"¡Que demonios Ginny!" Frunció el ceño ahora completamente despierto.

"Lo siento, hermano ..." Ella le frotó el brazo a modo de disculpa. "... Termina la escuela."

Después del desayuno, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Era un día frío y nublado, por lo que la gente se visitaba uno a otro, pero manteniéndose dentro de las carpas. Por último, el grupo se reunió y se dirigió al juego.

* * *

><p>"Viktor", dijo Harry directamente como él y su rival estaban en el centro del campo esperando el pitido inicial.<p>

"Harry" respondió fríamente Viktor.

Los espectadores zumbaban con anticipación de lo que se había convertido en la historia deportiva del año. Los dos mejores buscadores de la liga tienen que luchar por primera vez por el primer lugar. El entrenador Gray había exhortado a Harry en la reunión de estrategia. No había ningún plan que no fuera que Harry consiguiera la snitch lo más rápido posible. Los bateadores tenían que mantenerlo a salvo de las bludgers, Ron tenia que mantener rápido a salvo las porterías. Los cazadores debían ayudar a distraer a los miembros del equipo de Bulgaria, tratando de anotar sólo si Harry no era molestado. Todo era Harry.

El silbato sonó y Harry subió a gran altura comenzando la búsqueda de la snitch. La cara de Viktor se encontraba frunciendo el ceño mientras la buscaba también. Los dos buscadores se mantenían cerca uno del otro, no dando al otro ni una pulgada. Muchas veces se tropezaban y empujaban uno a otro rudamente mientras patrullaban el terreno. Estaba oscuro por las nubes haciendo a la Snitch casi invisible. Se dispararon hacia una esperanzadora luz tenue en una oportunidad. Viktor obligó a Harry a ir haia una barrera de protección cerca de la sección de asientos de Bulgaria casi tirándolo de su escoba. Harry le devolvió el favor unos minutos más tarde bloqueando a Viktor en un poste de la portería casi derrocándole.

El sol apareció entre las nubes cargadas por sólo una fracción de segundo. Harry y Viktor vieron el flash rápido de oro en el extremo este del terreno de juego. Las nubes se impusieron y muy pronto la luz del sol se había ido, pero no importaba, los dos buscadores tenían su objetivo en la mira. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Harry y Viktor persiguieron la Snitch por el terreno de juego. Empujando, apartando y hacer cambiar al otro por la fuerza la otra ruta de vuelo tratando de ganar terreno. Los gritos de los aficionados ahogaron el eco de los comentarios sobre el estadio. Harry se las arregló para conseguir que Viktor se enredara en una bandera, pero Viktor le había movido a Harry las gafas.

La Snitch fue acorralada y ambos buscadores se abalanzaron sobre ella a toda velocidad. Volando a gran velocidad a casi 3 metros del césped húmedo y frío se golpearon de nuevo y los mangos de sus escobas se tocaron lo que los hizo dar un volantazo y perder el equilibrio. Intentaron aferrarse a las asas para sostenerse a sí mismos, pero los dos salieron cuando trataron valientemente de usar ambas manos para capturar la snitch. Víctor se inclinó demasiado hacia delante desestabilizándolo a él y a Harry. Ambos sentían que sus escobas volaban por debajo de ellos. Al caer Viktor fue capaz de tomar la Snitch. Harry sintió su hombro crujir cuando chocó con la pared del estadio, y se fue mareado cuando se estrelló contra el césped. Vio cómo las nubes poco a poco se desvanecían hasta hacerse todo negro.

* * *

><p>Grandes voces, gritos y una señora dando órdenes era lo que Harry escuchó cuando empezó a salir de su estado de inconsciencia. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero las luces del techo brillantes lo obligaron a cerrarlos inmediatamente. Harry trató de volver la cabeza un poco, pero retrocedió en el dolor. Volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, tratando de adaptarse a la iluminación.<p>

Los sanadores corrían alrededor de Harry tratando de ayudarlo. Los medios de comunicación en la puerta de la estación de primeros auxilios del estadio gritaban preguntas y los flashes de sus cámaras seguían cegando a los sanadores. En una cama al otro lado de la pequeña habitación de madera estaba Viktor. Un cirujano mágico y un grupo de sanadores trabajaban a su lado también. Una gran conmoción se produjo en la puerta cuando la seguridad trató de permitir la entrada sólo a los autorizados. Los padres de Viktor entraron, pero la seguridad no permitía que entraran los Weasley ya que no eran familia inmediata. Podía oír a Ginny maldiciendo a los guardias.

Harry respiró hondo y gritó de dolor. Su pecho se sintió aplastado, casi no podía respirar. Su hombro todavía gritaba de dolor, la sala giró en un ángulo extraño. Su cabeza le dolía más y podía sentir las costillas en movimiento, causando dolor más insoportable cuando los sanadores trabajaron en él una lesión a la vez. Lo obligaron a tomarse una poción amarga que hizo que se durmiera.

* * *

><p>El entrenador de los Cannon y su esposa finalmente calmaron lo suficiente a Ginny para que dejara de gritar a los guardias. La señora Grey fue capaz de explicar la situación a los de seguridad y Ginny finalmente fue capaz de llegar a la cama de Harry.<p>

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos la habitación estaba bastante oscura. Una iluminación de debajo de los escritorios de las enfermeras era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. Estaba tranquilo. Podía oír a alguien quejarse de la habitación. Podía oír a Ginny y su madre hablando en voz baja. Una cálida mano le acariciaba suavemente el brazo. "¿Qué pasó? Ohhh, esto duele. Gin, ¿estas aquí?"

"Estoy aquí amor. Mamá también esta aquí." Ella respondió susurrando en su oído. "¿No te acuerdas? Tu y Victor tuvieron un accidente horrible cuando acorralaron la snitch. Cuando se cayeron de sus escobas, tu hombro golpeó una columna de apoyo y giró tu cuerpo hacia una valla. Fue terrible verlo. Viktor, tomó la snitch, pero dio una vuelta y se estrelló en una cerca de madera en primer lugar. Sus piernas quedaron atrapada en los postes de la cerca y se quedó colgando boca abajo ".

"¿Está Viktor..."-preguntó Harry.

"No sé cómo está. Han pasado mucho tiempo con él. No te preocupes por él, preocúpate por ti. Por favor, descansa, no trates de hablar tanto". Hizo una pausa para dejar que la primera parte se hundiera

"Te rompiste varias costillas. Una de ellas perforó un pulmón, que es el terrible dolor que sentiste cuando trataste de respirar." Ella explicó. "Los sanadores aquí son muy buenos. Ellos usaron todas las mejores pociones y hechizos, algunos de ellos ni siquiera había oído hablar antes. Dijeron que vas a estar bien en un par de días. Pero tienes que quedarte aquí una noche."

Harry cambió de posición con cuidado. Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama sosteniendo su mano. "Has ganado ¿lo sabes?" Ella dijo en voz baja "Ron no dejó entrar un solo gol. Se quedó completamente centrado. Todos los demás estaban prestando atención tanto a ti como Viktor. El Portero del otro equipo no podía concentrarme en lo absoluto. Los cazadores de los Cannons lo abrumaron, él no podía detenerlos. Has ganado. 170 a 150. "

El curandero le dio la poción de sabor amargo a Ginny. Ella se la administró a Harry y pronto estaba dormido.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente Ginny fue a tomar una siesta, prometiendo regresar más tarde. Ron, Hermione y Arthur vinieron a visitar a Harry. Hermione le dio a Harry un abrazo suave. Ron tenía la sección de deportes del Profeta. Él estaba radiante. La primera página tenía dos titulares. "La mejor batalla de buscadores en 250 años" y "Weasley no permite gol a Bulgaria por primera vez en la Historia" También en la primera página había una foto de gran tamaño que mostraba su accidente y el de Viktor continuamente. Se estremeció lao vio. Ron le permitió leer los dos artículos, y después discutieron el juego. Harry permitió a Ron tener el centro de atención. Se lo merecía. Él fue el que ganó el juego. El entrenador Gray y el resto del equipo se acercó también. Las enfermeras los corrieron por lanzar una quaffle por la habitación y hacer mucho ruido.<p>

El personal de la clínica había puesto separadores de lino durante la noche para que no pudiera ver el lado de la habitación de Viktor. Todavía podía oírlo gimiendo de dolor. Algunos de los miembros del equipo de Viktor vinieron a verlo. Su estado de ánimo era más sombrío.

Cuando Ginny regresó después de comer las enfermeras le permitieron a Harry a levantarse y caminar por la habitación con la ayuda de Ginny. Sus pasos fueron vacilantes, pero Ginny fue capaz de sostenerlo agarrándole el brazo que no estaba en un cabestrillo. "No es de extrañar que ella quiera ser una sanadora 'Harry pensó al sentir su tacto suave en sus brazos. "Ella es tan buena en esto". Él caminaba por la habitación en un círculo y se sentó junto a Viktor.

"Viktor, ¿Vas a estar bien?" , preguntó.

Víctor asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, pero no hasta en una semana o así, una de las tablas de la cerca que me perforó". Él se levantó la camiseta para mostrar una cicatriz de veinte centímetros de lado en el estómago. Sus dos piernas estaban enyesadas. "Harry, ¿todavía estamos bien?"

"Sí creo que estamos Viktor. He intentado tanto como pude para ganar. Tu también lo hiciste. Nunca hice nada para hacerte daño a propósito." Explicó a Viktor.

"Lo mismo digo. Cualquiera de nosotros podría haber hecho una tregua, pero no lo hicimos. Somos amigos tú y yo ¿no? Nunca te estrellé intencionalmente." respondió Víctor.

"Lo sé. También sé que en tres meses cuando juguemos de nuevo, ninguno de los dos va a ceder ni un milímetro". Harry se rió un poco hasta que le dolieron las costillas, lo que le obligó a detenerse. "Hasta luego, descansa."

Harry golpeó su yeso en el puño de Viktor.

Al final del día, los curanderos dijeron a Harry que podría irse, pero sólo a la Madriguera y sólo si, se comprometía a permanecer en cama. El hecho de que Ginny estaba en la formación en Hogwarts para convertirse en una sanadora fue un factor decisivo. Ella estaría con él y comprendía las pociones y cómo se debían administrar por lo que lo permitieron. Mientras se preparaba Ron y Hermione se detuvieron para decir adiós. Ron se había hecho cargo de la tienda de campaña y la había enviado a la Madriguera. Hermione le dio a Ginny una bolsa que tenía la ropa de Harry y otras necesidades de la tienda.

* * *

><p>La señora Weasley había preparado la habitación de Ron a Harry en el momento en que Ginny acompañó a Harry a la Madriguera. Ella había encantado la cama a un tamaño más grande para que fuera más cómodo para él. Justo antes de irse a dormir Ginny entró para ver su progreso. Ella le quitó el cabestrillo y el yeso poniendo una gasa en sus cortes, envolviéndolo con cuidado. Harry se maravilló de su toque. Ginny luego masajeó suavemente su hombro sintiendo sus huesos con los dedos.<p>

"Estás recuperándote bien". Ella le dijo. "La poción de huesos que tienen es excelente, mejor que lo que he aprendido en el entrenamiento. Estará como nuevo a finales de mañana. Levanta la camisa por favor."

"Gin, no creo estar listo para eso todavía, no creo". Harry trató de decir con una cara seria, pero fallando.

Ella se rió de él "Levántala. Lo necesito para ver tus costillas." Le pasó las manos a lo largo de sus costillas con firmeza sintiendo las imperfecciones de la curación. "¿Cómo está tu cabeza, algunos mareos? ¿Sientes algún líquido en los pulmones? Mueve los dedos de esta manera" Cuando terminó ella movió los dedos como una araña.

"La cabeza se siente bien, no tengo vértigo. Los pulmones se sienten normales, pero aún adoloridos". Terminó mover los dedos en las costillas de ella tratando de hacerle cosquillas. Ginny se retorció lejos de él, empujando suavemente su mano hacia abajo.

Ella lo besó en la frente. "Te estás recuperando muy bien." Ella le dio más de la poción de curación del hueso a continuación y se dispuso a salir para que pudiera descansar.

"Oye Gin, quédate un poco, ¿por favor?" -Pidió Harry. Ella se sentó a los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas frente a él. "Yo sólo quería decirte que eres realmente buena."

"Gracias, puedes comenzar un club de fans." Ella le bromeó.

"Lo digo en serio, lo de sanadora, eres increíble. Nunca había visto ese lado tuyo antes". Él la felicitó. "¿Cuando te volviste tan buena en esto?"

"Gracias, me gustaría pensar que voy a ser buena en ello. Yo sé que me gusta. En cuanto a cuando me volví tan buena, fue durante el último año, mientras yo todavía estaba en la escuela, antes de que mamá y papá me sacaran. yo todavía estaba en el ED y como estábamos practicado nos lastimábamos. Nos tuvimos que arreglárnosla para que nadie pudiera decir lo que estábamos haciendo. Yo tenía un don para ello. La curación están en la misma línea que mis hechizos . Los dos son de tipo similar, excepto que la sanidad es para bien, no para el mal, o el castigo." Ginny respondió.

"Bueno, es hora de que dormir un poco." Ella se levantó de la cama por la poción para dormir. Ella midió la dosis correcta para Harry. "Por favor, trata de descansar. Con suerte, deberías ser capaz de hacer algo de 'físioterapia' mañana por la noche. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta dejando a Harry a dormir.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente fue recibido por la Sra. Weasley con el desayuno en la cama. "Querido, sé que esto no es como Ginny te despierta, pero pensé que lo apreciarías." Ella le sonrió.<p>

"'Gacias', que 'elicia'" murmuró, con la boca ya llena de tocino y galletas.

"Ginny fue a St. Mungos para dar a los curanderos información actualizada sobre ti. Estará de vuelta en un rato." Ella le contestó antes de que Harry pudiera hacer la pregunta.

Cuando Ginny regresó a casa ella y Harry tomaron un lento paseo por el sendero. Después del almuerzo, Harry se sentía muy bien así que salió al cobertizo a trabajar en la moto. Ginny lo siguió para hacerle compañía.

* * *

><p>"Va tomando forma, ¿no crees? He sido capaz de conseguir algunas partes aquí y allá. Mientras Ron y yo viajamos echo un vistazo a los periódicos muggles para buscar piezas y talleres de reparación y esas cosas. El marco está bien ahora, creo. Aún necesito partes del centro, partes del motor y una nueva transmisión." Harry hablaba mientras desmonta partes del motor dañado.<p>

"¿Por qué haces esto Harry? ¿Por qué arreglarlo? ¿No te recuerda a Sirus y su muerte?" Ginny preguntó.

"Al principio lo hizo, pero no ahora." Él explicó: "Hablé con Kreacher la semana pasada. El No. 12 de Grimmauld Place ya no tiene todas las protecciones que estaban sobre el, así que puede ser reconstruido, pero no posee buenos recuerdos para mí. Creo que voy a venderlo. Pero la moto , tu papá me dio una foto de Sirius en ella. Está joven y sonriente. Él es feliz, eso es lo que quiero recordar. Además, creo que sería divertido conducirla. "

"Si eso es lo que quieres hazlo, pero yo no veo el atractivo de montarla. ¿Cuál es la diferencia de eso y una escoba que no sea el tamaño?" comentó. "Hey, son casi las diez. Debemos volver a la casa, hace frío para salir aquí. Además, creo que necesitas algo de fisioterapia, y sé que puedo hacer." Ella lo levantó y de inmediato lo escoltó a su dormitorio.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente comenzó temprano cuando Pig, la lechuza de Ron, llegó al amanecer. Estuvo picoteando sin cesar a Ginny hasta que agarró la carta de él y lo auyentó.<p>

"¡Es de Hermione!" Ginny informó a un Harry medio dormido. Lo abrió. "¡Oh Merlín! No lo hizo. Él lo hizo! Oh ... ¡HARRY! Ron le preguntó a Hermione si quería casarse con él. ¡Ayer por la noche! ¡Ella dijo 'sí'!" Ginny sacudió a Harry para despertarlo por completo.

"Chicas, no tienen ni idea. Por supuesto que le preguntó, él ha estado tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para pedirle desde hace un mes. Iba a hacerlo después del partido, pero creo que él esperó porque quería para asegurarse de que estaba bien, en primer lugar." Harry dijo con voz cansada: "¿Puedo dormir más ahora?"

"¡Tu sabías! ¿Y no me lo dijiste?" Ginny exclamó con sorpresa.

"Bueno, él me pidió que no, así que no lo hice. Muchas preguntas para obtener algo mas de sueño." Apenas terminó de decir eso, cuando sintió un golpe en la cara por la almohada de Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ron y Hermione llegaron más tarde para encontrarse con todo el mundo. Hermione y Ginny corrieron escaleras arriba casi de inmediato. Arthur abrió una botella de whisky y en poco tiempo, Ron, Harry y Arthur habían bebido cuatro tragos, con sus voces aumentando de volumen. Preguntó Ron a Harry si quería ser su padrino de boda. Por supuesto Harry aceptó. Ron y Hermione aún tenían que decidir la fecha, con la promesa de que tan pronto como se haya fijado una fecha adecuada, todos lo sabrían.<p>

Harry pasó los últimos días de descanso haciendo ejercicios de rehabilitación según las instrucciones de la 'sanadora Ginny ", como él la estaba llamando. Él también pasó tiempo estudiando para su EXTASIS de Pociones con 'La profesora Ginny' ya que ella era dotada en la materia. Tenía la esperanza de ser capaz de tomar el examen antes de Navidad. Las tardes estaban reservadas para el sueño y la 'fisioterapia' de la forma prescrita por la 'Novia Ginny'.

Arthur y Molly le habían dado fin a su regla de "no sexo" y dejaron a Harry y Ginny ser.

Las despedidas fueron largas, pero no demasiado terribles ya que las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a tan sólo unas semanas de distancia. Ginny desapareció a Hogsmeade. Desde allí tomó un carro a la escuela. Harry se quedó unos días más, y luego se apareció en Madrid, donde era el siguiente partido. Ron y Hermione se reuniría con él allí.

* * *

><p><em>Otro capítulo que se va. Pobre Harry, otra lesión para su colección. Debería hacerse una limpia. Y yo que pensaba que no iba a estar mas en alguna enfermería. Aunque no me quejo de las atenciones de Ginny. Estoy traduciendo en mis tiempos libres, es por eso que tardo de 3 a 4 dias en subir cada capítulo, espero paciencia.<em>

_Reviews:_

_ginnypotterwe: Jajaja. Yo también quisiera saber que dicen los pergaminos, y me hubiera gustado ver la reacción de la Profa. McGonnagall al leerlos._

_Yara Potter: Seguirá la traducción hasta que se acabe la historia_


	10. Corriendo

_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y de la compañía cinematográfica Warner Bross. _

* * *

><p><strong>Corriendo<strong>

_Estimado Ginny,_

_Bueno, sólo unos pocos días más hasta que podamos vernos de nuevo, y como Ron dice me estoy "volviendo raro 'de nuevo. Yo no creo que raro, pero sé que tengo ataques de ansiedad. Hazlo bien en los exámenes, como si tuviera que preocuparme por eso._

_Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Yo te recogerá en la entrada al Gran Salón a las 3:30 pm del viernes después de tus exámenes. Tenemos unas cuantas paradas que hacer, y luego vamos a volver a casa._

_Te amo, nos vemos pronto,_

_Harry_

Harry esperó en la entrada del Gran Salón. Estaba un poco sudoroso. Era a consecuencia de tomar su EXTASIS de Pociones y luego ejecutar todo el camino hasta el Gran Comedor para encontrarse con Ginny. Otros estudiantes le dijeron "hola" o trataron de hacer alguna charla pequeña. Todos en la escuela sabía que él estaba saliendo con Ginny, y pensaron que él estaba allí por eso. Nadie más que unos pocos y selectos maestros sabían que estaba tomando su EXTASIS en secreto. Fue tirado al suelo sin previo aviso, y desapareció.

Cuando Ginny lo tiró y lo arrastró bajo su capa de invisibilidad, le susurró "Shh, prepárate". Unos segundos después un fuego artificial de gran tamaño estalló en el hall de entrada. El poder explosivo sacudió el castillo. El patrón chispeante de los fuegos artificiales se transformó en el escudo de armas de Ravenclaw. La profesora McGonagall lo vio y volteó su cabeza hacia Irina Kosodovitch, una de los Prefectas de Ravenclaw, con ganas de iniciar una investigación antes que cualquiera de los miembros de la casa Ravenclaw se fuera de vacaciones. Los miembros de la casa Ravenclaw refunfuñaron y se quejaron, a sabiendas de que serían detenidos más allá de su hora de salida original, en el último día del semestre.

Ginny empujó a Harry hacia afuera del castillo aún bajo el manto. Una vez fuera de la puerta de la escuela ella se quitó el manto y empujó a Harry contra un árbol. El impacto con el árbol causó que una gran cantidad de nieve cayera de las ramas sobre sus cabezas. Ninguno de ellos notó que ya estaban en una sesión feroz de besuqueo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?" Ginny le preguntó mientras ella se alejó de sus besos.

"Unas pocas paradas en el Callejón Diagon. Gringotts en primer lugar, a continuación, la tienda de quidditch, más compras, cena, y luego a la Madriguera. Harry respondió. Él apenas era capaz de pronunciar las palabras antes de que Ginny le dira un beso duro.

"Itinerario Modificado", dijo. "Hogsmeade Inn, después todas esas otras cosas". Se puso cerca de Harry. ¡Pop!

* * *

><p>Ella se apareció a su lado en una habitación en el Hogsmeade Inn. Apenas habían desembarcado cuando ella se quitó su túnica y la camisa, empujándolo hacia la cama. Él se tiró encima de ella y procedieron a desvestirse uno al otro tan rápido como podía, apenas deteniéndose para hacer el hechizo de anticoncepción. Ellos pasaron los siguientes cuarenta minutos satisfaciendo una muy real necesidad de estar desnudo con el otro.<p>

Se besaron periódicamente a medida que recobraban el aliento. Durante los siguientes diez minutos trataron de encontrar la ropa que habían esparcido por la habitación en su prisa por quitársela. Una vez que la pareja se vistió, se aparecieron en Gringotts en el Callejón Diagon.

Era un poco tarde para una cita de Harry. Los guardias les salió al encuentro y los acompañó por un pasillo de mármol largo a la oficina de Griphook y no se marcharon. Una medida que ya era evidentemente un procedimiento estándar en cualquier momento en que Harry se encontrara en el banco.

"Señor Potter, señorita Weasley, los papeles están en orden. Sólo necesito que firme una vez que mi colega llegue." Griphook dijo con voz ronca. En ese momento Bill Weasley entró con unos papeles nuevos y dos juegos de llaves.

"Harry, este juego es tuyo, firma en primer lugar." Bill le dijo rápidamente. Harry firmó cada uno de los varios documentos que fueron entregados a él. Cuando terminó de firmar Griphook imprimió los documentos con el sello de Gringotts.

"Bueno, ahora Ginny, firma los mismos." Bill pasó otra más pequeña pila de papeles a su hermana.

"¿Qué estoy firmando?" -preguntó, mirando un poco desconcertada a Bill y Harry.

"La aceptación de los términos de una cuenta conjunta con el Sr. Harry James Potter, la aceptación de la llave de la bóveda familiar Potter, la aceptación de la llave de la bóveda de la familia Black, la aceptación y autorización para retirar bienes y fondos a, o en su nombre, el Sr. Theodore Lupin , un menor de edad. " Griphook indicado rápidamente. "Por favor, date prisa me gustaría ir a casa a tiempo".

Harry asintió y ella firmó los documentos. "Bueno, ¿quieres ir a ver lo que es tuyo?" Él sonrió. Griphook selló los documentos. Bill los recogió cuando el duende terminó colocándolos en una carpeta.

Se fueron por el pasillo a un carro que estaba en espera y se dirigieron a las cámaras inferiores. Al llegar a la bóveda de la familia Potter, el grupo bajó del carro. Los guardias se quedaron en uno y otro lado de Harry.

"Adelante Ginny". Harry empujó. "Si va a funcionar, ya firmamos los papeles. Por mucho que a los duendes les preocupe tienes todo el derecho a cualquier cosa en cualquiera de las bóvedas."

"Prepárate hermana." Bill se echó a reír sabiendo lo que estaba reservado para ella. Ginny tímidamente empujó la llave en la ranura, la puerta se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Ella miró pasmada, luego se volvió hacia Harry, y luego miró hacia atrás en la bóveda.

"Vamos". Harry agarró la mano y la llevó dentro. El oro y otros artículos habían sido prolijamente apilados a los lados, habiendo sido organizados para la contabilidad de su valor. Los pilotes llegaba hasta el techo y casi cubrían por completo las paredes, en montones de varios metros de ancho.

"¿Cuánto ..." la voz de Ginny vaciló.

"Bueno, los duendes nos podría decir hasta el último knut, pero basta con decir, que es más de lo que vamos a necesitar." Sonrió Harry abrazándola "Tienes tanto derecho a ella como lo tengo yo. Nunca tienes que preguntar, nunca. Usa lo que quieras, cuando quieras, en quien tu quieras., ¿Entiendes?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él y lo besó. "Es mucho ..." dijo en voz baja.

"Bien, bien la bóveda de la familia Black tiene aproximadamente la misma cantidad o más de lo que recuerdo." Harry respondió.

Ginny miró a Bill, quien sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros en su risa "Lotería hermana, parece que amor y dinero." Harry se rió también.

"No importa, es sólo oro." Harry dijo con calma. Este comentario provocó que Griphook sacudiera la cabeza con disgusto.

"Es en serio Gin, lo más valioso en el mundo para mí está en esta bóveda. Y no es oro". Harry le apretó suavemente la mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. "Vamos a probar la llave en la otra cámara para que podamos salir de aquí." Terminó.

El grupo llegó a la bóveda de la familia Black y Ginny insertó la otra llave. La puerta se desvaneció como ella esperaba. Dio un paso atrás cuando se dio cuenta que era en realidad verdad, no una ilusión. Miró de nuevo a Harry, quien sonrió y miró directamente hacia ella.

"El panteón de la familia Black no contiene actualmente los ingresos de la venta de la propiedad ubicada en doce de Grimmauld Place." Graznó Griphook. "Va a ser transferido a la bóveda, tan pronto como se presente el papeleo, el aumento de los activos líquidos en la caja fuerte por un Knut, por el acuerdo de compra". La voz de Griphook reveló su disgusto por el precio de venta. De acuerdo con el duende debería haberse vendido por más de doscientos mil galeones.

Salieron de la bóveda y se cerró de nuevo en silencio.

El grupo regresó al nivel del suelo. Los guardias los escoltaron afuera del edificio. Bill les dijo un adiós apresurado, ansioso por llegar a casa con Fleur.

* * *

><p>Ginny miró a Harry "No estoy segura de que decir Harry."<p>

"¿Qué te parece que soy el mejor novio del mundo entero?" Él le bromeó. "Vamos a conseguir algo de cenar, y luego nos vamos de compras de Navidad, y te prohíbo ver alguna etiqueta de precio."

"Me gustaría comprar algo de ropa linda a mamá, ella nunca tuvo alguna. Ella siempre usaba todo el dinero que tenía en nosotros los niños". Ginny comentó.

"Creo que es una excelente idea." Harry la abrazó y se fueron a cenar. La cena fue seguida por varias horas de compras en las tiendas del callejón. Harry se divertía al ver a Ginny de compras. Ella miraba un artículo, entonces miraba la etiqueta y lo ponía de nuevo en su lugar, y luego lo miraba de nuevo para decidir si valía la pena o no. Se podría decir que ella se sentía incómoda gastando mas oro de lo que nunca había imaginado. sin embargo él pensó que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Más bien, él esperaba que lo hiciera. Él no se preocupaba por el oro. Por supuesto que él estaba acostumbrado a ser rico ahora. Si tenía a Ginny feliz de gastar en su familia, entonces él estaría feliz por ella.

Con su maratón de compras completado Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en la Madriguera. Se estaba acercando a las once y la mayor parte de la familia estaba durmiendo ya. Sólo Molly estaba esperando por ellos en la cocina. "Buenas noches, queridos, pasaron un buen rato?" -preguntó ella, mientras se toma el té.

"Sí", respondieron al unísono. "No tiene que esperar por nosotros." Harry continuó.

"Tu me conoces, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar." Ella se rió mirando a su reloj de pared. El puntero de Fred estaba en 'Muerto', todos los demás apuntaban a 'Casa' o 'a salvo'. Besó a cada uno de sus hijos en la frente y subió a dormir. Harry y Ginny siguieron el ejemplo y se dirigió a la cama agotados por los exámenes, y las compras.

* * *

><p>Otros miembros de la familia comenzaron a llegar, como se acercaba la Navidad. Ron y Hermione llegaron. Esto hizo que Ron estuviera feliz ya que ahora Ginny podría pasar mucho tiempo con Hermione en la planificación de la boda. Hermione y Ginny pasaron horas mirando revistas de bodas muggles.<p>

Ron y Harry se pusieron al corriente y repasaron el itinerario restante de los Cannons, planeando las fechas de los viajes. También hablaron de estrategia y soñaban con la forma en que la temporada podría terminar si el equipo se quedaba en el camino.

En la víspera de Navidad de Andrómeda y Teddy llegaron, también lo hicieron George y Percy. Molly estaba en el cielo. La Madriguera estaba llena. Ella estaba cocinando la comida casi constantemente. Ella estaba en el modo completo de gallina madre y disfrutando inmensamente.

Harry estaba jugando con Teddy en el piso del estudio. Estaba disfrutando el momento, pero no estaba prestando atención a Teddy. Fue sobre todo pensando en Ginny. De alguna manera la echaba de menos a pesar de que estaba en la misma casa. Sus visitas eran por lo general tan breves que trataban de pasar tiempo juntos tanto como era posible. Esta visita se había transformado en otra cosa. Ella estaba ocupada, el se sentía solo. Él estaba cansado de perder a Ginny por Hermione.

Ginny ya estaba profundamente dormida, acurrucada al lado de Harry con el brazo sobre el pecho. Su decepción se mostró ligeramente sobre su rostro, triste por la falta de 'actividades' que involucraban a la apareja. Permaneció despierto, pensando. Por lo menos era la víspera de Navidad, mañana sería bueno. "La víspera de Navidad." Su mente vagaba hasta que él se quedó dormido. ¿Navidad ya? ni siquiera recuerdo la Navidad anterior "¿Dónde estaba yo? Recuerdo haber estado frío, con Hermione, escuchamos villancicos por las ventanas de las casas "su mente destelló imágenes vívidas de la noche el Valle de Godric, estaba en las tumbas de mis padres... la serpiente." Harry trató de cerrar las imágenes que quemaron de nuevo en su memoria. Nagini entraba en su sueño. Esa serpiente, cuyos ojos amarillo-verde le traspasaron, enroscada alrededor de su mente. Vio a su padre ser asesinado, su madre morir para protegerlo. Cayó en la pesadilla, incapaz de resucitar a los buenos sueños de la noche.

* * *

><p>"¡Regalos! ¡VAMOS! ¡REGALOS!" Todos en la casa Ron oyeron a Ron gritar desde su habitación como si él tuviera cinco años. Harry sonrió débilmente cambiando su cuerpo de posición y estirándose. Le dolía la espalda un poco, y su hombro estaba rígido, ambas dolencias eran los efectos residuales de la sacudida con Viktor. Tenía los ojos cansados, su garganta estaba seca y tenía marcas de arañazos frescos en los antebrazos. Estas dolencias son el resultado directo de la pesadilla. "Feliz Navidad Ginny". -susurró muerto de cansancio por la falta de sueño.<p>

Ella le frotó el cuello para calmarlo. "Feliz Navidad Harry". Ella respondió con la misma voz cansada. "¿Qué fue esta vez? Te sostuve lo mejor que pude."

"El Valle de Godric, durante la búsqueda. Y entonces lo vi a matarlos de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez." Se estremeció.

Ginny sabía lo que quería decir con "ellos". Ella sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Se preguntó cómo sería que la única memoria disponible de sus padres fuera su asesinato. Gracias a Dios nunca podría saberlo.

"Sé que tratas de ayudarme, lo siento, arruiné tu sueño." Suspiró cansado.

Podía sentir su aliento cálido en su cuello mientras ella lo abrazaba. "Sólo quiero que paren Gin. ¿Por qué no paran?"

"No sé cariño, no lo sé". Ella susurró de nuevo tratando de calmarlo. "Tu y yo estamos aquí, juntos. Nada está cambiando eso". Ginny hizo una pausa para que el recuperara su respiración. "Cuando estés listo vamos a vestirnos y bajar al estudio. Te sentirás mejor con todos a tu alrededor."

* * *

><p>Todos se reunieron en el estudio para la apertura de regalos. Había una mesa cubierta de platos colmada de rollos, muffins y pasteles de café. Las jarras de la leche y los jugos estaban situados en el otro extremo de la mesa.<p>

Los regalos fueron pasando de manos y se abrieron. Los miembros de la familia suspiraron y exclamaron por los regalos. Muchos pensaron que Ginny se había pasado demasiado, pero no Harry. Él sentía que ella había hecho un trabajo encomiable para equilibrarse entre lo suficiente y demasiado. "Harry, esto es para ti." Ginny dijo pasándole un regalo envuelto en periódico.

Abrió el periódico para encontrar un libro antiguo y estropeado. Olía a grasa y aceite, y un poco como a moho también. Varios miembros de la familia tosieron o miraron hacia otro lado, sus pensamientos se transmitieron claramente por su apariencia y acciones. Ellos podrían haber gritado "Con todo el dinero que has gastado, y le das a Harry esta cosa vieja' y habría sido menos evidente. Harry no les hizo caso. La tapa se rompió, pero el título aún permanecían en gruesas letras negras. 'Manual de Servicio y Mantenimiento de Motocicletas Indian Chief 1956-1961' varias páginas estaban deshojándose y la mayoría estaban manchados por suciedad o aceite de motor. Había sido bien utilizado, pero estaba intacto.

"¡Oh! Ginny. Gracias. ¿Cómo encontraste uno? He estado buscándolo por todo el país, y no he encontrado uno. Es el mejor regalo que nunca he tenido". Puso el libro en su regazo. Volvió el rostro hacia ella y la besó brevemente, pero con pasión. Más tos surgió de la familia. "Bueno, ya que tenemos la atención de todos, podemos darte tu regalo ahora, Feliz Navidad." Le entregó a Ginny una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul cubierto.

Ginny lo miró tratando de adivinar que era el regalo antes de abrirlo. Ella abrió la boca mientras abría la caja y miró a Harry con sorpresa. Ella se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso suave. "Son preciosos, muchas gracias." Ella mostró a la familia un par de aretes de diamantes y esmeralda. Fue de lejos el regalo más extravagante del día.

Los miembros de la familia jugaban, charlaban y veían los regalos de los otros. El día pasó volando y pronto se hizo tarde. "Andrómeda, puse Teddy en la cama del dormitorio del segundo piso." Él le dijo a la abuela del niño asomando la cabeza en la cocina. Yo voy a la cama. ¿Alguien ha visto a Ginny? "

"Con Hermione creo, no estoy segura dónde." Contestó la señora Weasley. Harry fue a la rellano y abrió la puerta de la habitación que él y Ginny estaban compartiendo.

"¿Qué?" Ginny levantó la vista. Ella y Hermione estaban, obviamente, en una conversación profunda.

"Lo siento, estoy cansado y quería llegar a la cama." Harry se disculpó.

Hermione miró su reloj, eran las once pasadas. Ella le susurró algo al oído de Ginny. Ginny asintió con la cabeza "Buenas noches" Mione, gracias. "

"Buenas noches, ustedes dos", susurró Hermione mientras salía.

Harry despojó de su ropa hasta quedarse en calzoncillos y una camiseta y se metió en la cama. Él puso sus gafas en la mesilla de noche. Ginny se desnudó y sustituyó su ropa del día por unos pantalones de algodón y su camiseta favorita. Ella se acurrucó junto a él diciendo: "Buenas noches, Harry, Te amo. Gracias por los pendientes." Cerró los ojos para dormir.

Harry no estaba preparado para esto. Pensaba ya que era un día de fiesta podía haber un poco de diversión extra antes de acostarse. Ginny parecía cansada, así que ambos durmieron.

* * *

><p>En los siguientes tres días pasó lo mismo que la víspera de Navidad. Hermione y Ginny estaban buscando cosas para la boda. Harry y Ron estaban pasando el rato relajándose. Harry estaba cada vez más inquieto. "¿Cuánto tiempo pueden estar en estas cosas? ' se interrogó. "No he visto a Ginny que no sea a la hora de la comida, durante casi seis días sin darse cuenta de que él estaba de pie delante de su dormitorio. Miró a la puerta. 'Qué diablos, voy a entrar " y abrió la puerta. Ginny lo miró enfadada después de que él la sorprendió. Ella estaba sentada en la cama sola con su diario fuera y estaba escribiendo en él. La caja con sus pendientes estaba abierto sobre la cama.<p>

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" -le preguntó cerrando su diario y lanzando un hechizo sobre el.

"Yo quería pasar algún tiempo contigo. No hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos los últimos días." Dijo Harry tratando de medir su mirada.

"Harry, nos vemos todos los días, ¿no es eso suficiente?" le preguntó de nuevo.

"Bueno, realmente no lo hemos pasado juntos. Nos sentamos juntos durante el almuerzo de ayer, pero en la cena se habían ido de compras. No almorzamos juntos hoy. Y por la noche has estado tan cansada que no hablamos mucho, entonces . No sé, de alguna manera te echo de menos. " Trató de hacerle ver su lado.

Ella se levantó, puso la revista y los pendientes en su tocador y se acercó a él. "Pensé que estabas con Hermione" Se acababa de dar cuenta que Ginny estaba sola.

"No, ¿ves a Hermione?" le preguntó ella. "Está bien. Te veré más tarde." Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras salía de la habitación. Harry se dio por vencido y se dirigió a la intemperie caminando a través de la nieve hacia el taller. Con el tiempo extra solo y el manual de servicio estaba a punto de terminar de crear la lista de lo que necesitaba para la moto. Él estaba haciendo progresos, pero prefería pasar el tiempo con su novia.

Ginny se sentó cerca de él durante la cena y le hizo sentir mejor por un tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Ginny se miraban la una a la otra, de vez en cuando atrapaba a Hermione mirándolo. "¿Que están haciendo? No he hecho nada ¿verdad? No lo creo. Me refiero a Ron no está en problemas, que yo sepa. " Su mente daba vueltas tratando de recordar los últimos días. "No, nada". Él había sido el modelo de buen comportamiento. Ni siquiera había le di una palmadita de mala manera. Él estaba perdido.

En el momento en que salió de su depresión la mesa estaba limpia. Ginny ya se había ido a alguna otra parte de la Madriguera. Entró en la cocina, sólo Molly estaba allí.

"Hola Harry, ¿más postre?" ella se ofreció.

"No, gracias, estoy buscando a Ginny es todo." Él respondió con desánimo. "Señora Weasley, ¿hay algo que le moleste a ella, o he hecho algo malo?"

"Niño yo no podría decirte. No tengo conocimiento de cualquier hecho ilícito de tu parte. Por supuesto que desde hace mucho he renunciado a saber lo que realmente está sucediendo en mi casa." Ella le sonrió.

"Cierto. Ella parece estar evitándome. O al menos creo que lo hace. No sé qué hacer". Harry explicó.

"Ahora que lo pienso que ustedes dos no han estado muy 'conectados' vamos a decir los últimos días." Ella reflexionó. "Harry, voy a decirte lo mismo le dije a Ginny a principios de este verano." Le aconseja con firmeza: "No puedo arreglar las cosas por ustedes dos. Es tu relación, tuya y la de ella. Si es necesario arreglarlo, ustedes dos deben hacerlo." Ella sonrió y su voz se suavizó "Habla con ella, Harry."

Harry caminó hasta la habitación que compartían y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y se asomó. La habitación estaba vacía. Cerró la puerta y salió mientras continuaba con su pequeña búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Ginny se mantuvo en silencio cuando escuchó que llamaron a la puerta. La puerta se abrió a la mitad. Harry miró preocupado mientras sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. 'No me veas', pensó, casi sin respirar. "Yo no estoy aquí". Cuando cerró la puerta, exhaló dentro de la capa de invisibilidad y tiró de ella. Se quedó mirando otra vez los pendientes.<p>

* * *

><p>Había revisado la mayoría de las habitaciones y se rindió. Se dirigió hacia el estudio. Una vez en el estudio se encontró con Ron y Hermione jugando al ajedrez mágico. Otros miembros de la familia estaban leyendo o hablando en pequeños grupos. Se sentó en un sillón muy gastado y hojeó un ejemplar de hace tres semanas de <em>Quidditch semanal<em> . Después de leer el artículo dos veces se levantó y se dirigió al gabinete de la esquina, sacó una botella de whisky y volvió a su asiento. Esta acción fue recibida por una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Hermione. Él le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Bebió y hojeó distraídamente el tema nuevamente durante más de una hora antes de que él se diera por vencido. Se tomó dos tragos más rápidos y se dirigió a la cama. Se acercaba la medianoche.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. La abrió para ver a Ginny dormida en su cama. 'Así que ella está aquí, en su cama' suspiró para sus adentros. En silencio se despojó de sus pantalones y se puso unos pantalones cortos. Se subió a la cama con cuidado para no despertarla. "Buenas noches Ginny, Te amo." Le susurró casi en silencio. Él le dio el más ligero beso que pudo sobre su cabeza. Él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente sobre la almohada y se quedó mirando el techo. "Yo ni siquiera sé lo que he hecho. Tu no quieres hablar conmigo. Lo siento." su voz temblaba suavemente.

Ginny apenas podía oír su susurro con el aullido del viento alrededor de la repisa de la ventana. Obligó a sus ojos a mantenerse bien cerrados. Ginny dijo 'Buenas noches Harry' en silencio con la boca, con la espalda hacia él. '¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿por qué no puedo hablar con él?' ella misma se cuestionó. "Esto es una locura, el no se merece esto". Su mente se quedó en los últimos cinco días. "Tiene razón. No he estado pasando tiempo con él. Sólo estoy ahí cuando yo quiero estar. " Su mente lentamente trabajó pesadamente a través de todo eso, no está segura de lo que estaba haciendo en absoluto. La semana había comenzado bastante bien, había sido el viaje al Callejón Diagon, y luego a la Madriguera y todo estaba bien. Después fue Navidad, pero al final del día de Navidad se estaba distanciando. Podía sentir a Harry moviéndose en la cama sin poder dormir. Ella se quedó inmóvil por lo que no se daría cuenta de que estaba despierta. Ella sintió la cama moverse, y luego se enderezó cuando Harry se levantó.

Harry re rindió de dormir. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Su brazo se sentía rígido y le dolía sordamente. El encogió su cuello y giró el hombro tratando de soltarlo. Se puso de pie cerca de la ventana y levantó las manos en el marco de la ventana mantiendose a sí mismo. La corriente de aire frío en el pecho se sentía bien. Era todo lo que se sentía bien. Él se quedó mirando el viejo sauce por el camino. Brillaba la luna. La nieve aferradas a las ramas brillaba intensamente. Su sombra azul oscuro se extendía por el sendero. Reflexionó sobre todo el tiempo que él y Ginny pasaron bajo el árbol tratando de sanar su relación. "Tú me enseñaste a hablar, me hiciste entender que yo podía decirte algo... pero ahora no quieres hablar conmigo." estaba pensando en esas palabras, pero de alguna manera le salieron por la boca, apenas audible. Él sin comprender miró por la ventana dejando que el frío pasara sobre él un poco más. Se estremeció cuando una mano fría le tocó la espalda

Siguió mirando hacia la ventana, lo que obligó a Ginny a hablar con él.

"No sé por dónde empezar." hablaba en voz baja inclinado hacia adelante apoyando la frente sobre la espalda de Harry. "Esta semana comenzó muy bien, y ahora ...", levantó la cabeza en alto "... y ahora ..." ella luchó con sus pensamientos.

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny. Se quedó allí tímidamente, su lenguaje corporal pedía perdón. Harry dio un medio paso hacia adelante para que ella supiera que estaba bien. Ella dio un paso adelante enterrando la nariz en su frío pecho. '¿Qué demonios?' Harry pensó "yo no sé ni lo que está pasando." Ella contuvo su respiración haciéndose con el control de sus sentimientos. El la guió a la cama y ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro.

Ginny miró a Harry pidiendo perdón aún más "Harry, no eres tú. Esta semana comenzó muy bien. Nos fuimos de compras, llegamos aquí, y todo fue fantástico, como ha sido desde hace meses. Yo estaba feliz. Yo estaba esperando nuestra primera Navidad en pareja. A continuación, Hermione y Ron llegaron y me pidieron que ayudara a Hermione con sus planes de boda. Pero después que empecé a ayudarla, todo lo que podía pensar era en el matrimonio. Cuanto más miraba vestidos, pasteles, y los anillos más lo quería. No quería esperar. La vi correr a casarse, y nosotros estamos atrapados en un patrón de espera." Hizo una pausa.

"Cuando vi la caja, la observé sabiendo que me amaba. Yo esperaba que fuera un anillo de compromiso. Pero no fue así. Así que te di un beso y te di las gracias, pero mi corazón fue aplastado. Me sentí sola, aislada. Los pendientes son tan bellos, pero no son un anillo. Quiero estar casada, contigo, ahora. Estoy cansada de esperar. " Ella miró a Harry cuando dejó de hablar.

"¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres Gin? Pensé que estábamos haciéndolo bien. No podemos estar corriendo hacia el altar, pero seguimos avanzando". Harry dijo en voz baja mirándola a los ojos. Amaba esos hermosos ojos marrones. "Sí, Ron y Hermione se están moviendo, pero no tuvieron la necesidad de arreglar las cosas como hicimos nosotros. Sé que es mi culpa que tengamos que ir tan lento, lo siento por eso. Me gustaría poder cambiarlo."

"Estoy muy celosa de ella, Harry. Es mi mejor amiga y yo estoy celosa de ella. Quiero estar casada". Ella dijo con convicción.

Harry tomó sus manos entre las suyas "Ginny, escúchame con mucho cuidado. Si realmente quieres casarte lo podemos hacer mañana. Si llamo al Ministro Shacklebolt puedo tener la licencia a la hora del almuerzo. Estoy seguro de que me hace el favor de llevar a cabo la ceremonia para nosotros. Lo podemos hacer mañana, pero realmente te haría feliz?" Se detuvo para que ella pudiera pensar en ello durante unos segundos.

Él continuó: "Cierra los ojos. Imagina tu boda perfecta. Piensa en la manera ideal para empezar nuestra vida juntos como marido y mujer. Piensa en todas las cosas que lo harían perfecto." Esperó de nuevo para ella pensar en su boda de ensueño.

"¿Alguno de esos momentos contienen una boda rapidita en la oficina del ministro? Cuando piensas en una luna de miel, ¿te parece bien tres días atrapados entre las vacaciones y el comienzo del próximo curso escolar, o piensas en dos semanas en algún lugar romántico? Cuando nos ves, finalmente, como marido y mujer, ¿nos ves pasar sólo dos noches a la semana juntos en una posada en Hogsmeade, o que nos acercamos a nuestra casa sabiendo que pasaríamos todas nuestras noches juntos? " Terminó dejando que las palabras le entraran.

Ella lo miró fijamente con los ojos cansados. "¿Por qué tienes que estar en lo cierto?"

"Ginny, sé que soy el hombre en esta relación, pero puede que tengas que considerar el hecho de que yo podría estar en lo correcto de vez en cuando." Él le sonrió.

"Deja de burlarte de mí." Resopló sacudiendo una mano suelta y golpeándolo en el brazo.

"No es una cosa correcta o incorrecta, Ginny. Cuando cierro mis ojos para ver las mismas cosas, yo veo todo lo que siempre he querido. Todas las cosas que hace años nunca pensé que tendría. Cosas que ni siquiera esperaba hasta que me di cuenta de que yo te quería." Suspiró. "Y ahora que estamos tan cerca de conseguir nuestro sueño no quiero ponerlo en peligro. Es necesario terminar la escuela. Los dos tenemos que pasar nuestros EXTASIS. Tenemos que comprometernos y asegurarnos de que tenemos tiempo suficiente para planificar no sólo nuestra boda y la luna de miel, sino nuestras vidas también."

"¿Me lo prometes?" Ginny dijo mirando directo a Harry.

"Te lo prometo". Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la nariz.

"Tu realmente debes odiarme ahora mismo. He arruinado seis días de vacaciones para nosotros." Ella suspiró.

"Yo nunca podría odiarte Gin. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo en los últimos días, pero todo lo que podemos hacer es dejarlo pasar." Le levantó la barbilla con la mano izquierda. "Ahora, ya que son casi las tres, ¿te parece que podríamos tratar de dormir un poco?" Ella asintió con la cabeza, se apoyó en sus brazos y lo empujó sobre la cama. Quitó las mantas para que pudieran meter sus pies y luego tiró la manta gruesa sobre ellos.

"Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento." Ella le susurró al oído.

"Está bien, Gin. Te quiero. Buenas noches." Harry murmuró mientras se quedaba dormido.

* * *

><p><em>Otro capítulo traducido, mas corto que los anteriores, pero así está el original. Este me llevó menos tiempo traducirlo, creo que es un récord para mi, y se que ustedes lo agradecerán. Ron y Hermione darán un paso importante en su vida. Pobre Ginny, los celos matan ¿cierto? Como dice un dicho "El que no corre, no alcanza. El que mucho corre, se cae de panza." No hay que apurar las cosas en una relación eso pienso yo, y creo que Harry también. <em>

_Reviews please._


	11. Encuentros serios

_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y de la compañía cinematográfica Warner Bross._

**Encuentros serios**

"Nos vemos luego." Gritó Harry cuando sus amigos dejaron La Madriguera. Ron y Hermione iban a quedarse en casa de los padres de ella en año nuevo. Harry estaba encantado, ahora los únicos habitantes de la Madriguera eran los señores Weasley, Ginny y él. Ginny había abierto s corazón los dos días previos, y las cosas regresaban a su rumbo. Hacerla hablar cuando ella no quería, era mas difícil de lo que Harry pensaba. Era un desafío, por decirlo así. Si él la presionaba, podría cerrarse por completo. Si no la presionaba, no irían a ningún lado. El encontró un nuevo respeto a toda la paciencia que ella mostró durante el verano tratando de sacar poco a poco, algo de emociones o sentimientos de él mientras estaban sentados en el viejo sauce.

"Sr. Weasley, voy a salir un momento. Estaré de regreso en un par de horas." Harry dijo asomándose al estudio. "Estaré de regreso antes de que Ginny y mamá regresen de sus compras.". Con un pop se desapareció de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Cuando regresó, mas tarde de lo que esperaba, Harry caminó hacia el estudio a la escena que el esperaba que vería. Ginny y su mamá habían pasado toda la mañana recompensando los regalos de Ginny a su mamá. Casi como Harry lo esperaba, habían pasado cerca de cinco horas comprando antes de regresar. Ahora, estaban obligando a Arthur a ver todo lo que habían comprado. Al menos una docena de bolsas y varias cajas estaban apiladas cerca del sillón. Molly sostenía frente a Arthur cada compra para su aprobación, y él como buen esposo, decía que tan perfecto era cada artículo.<p>

"Wow, ¿dejaron algo en las tiendas?" Harry dijo en broma.

"Si, pero podemos arreglar eso si quieres" Ginny respondió, sonriendo y balanceando su bolso en broma.

"¿Es demasiado?" Preguntó la señora Weasley mirando desconcertada.

"No mamá, no lo es." Harry la interrumpió caminando hacia ella. "De hecho ni si quiera se acerca." El abrazó a su madre sustituta.

"Para ti." Harry le pasó a Ginny un sobre y estrujó su mano. Ella lo miró con sospecha. "Te veo al rato. Terminen de mostrarle todo esto a Arthur. Estoy seguro que le gustaría verlo todo." El se rió dando una rápida mirada al señor Weasley.

El señor Weasley le devolvió una mirada malvada a Harry. Harry desapareció rápidamente para evitar ser atrapado y ver toda la ropa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ginny fue a la cocina, abrió la carta. El sonido de una trompeta de fiesta fue seguid por un destello explotando del sobre. Ella rió por la fiesta espontánea.<p>

_Querida Ginny:_

_¡Sorpresa!_

_He reservado una mesa para cenar esta noche. Después de cenar, nos uniremos a los demás invitados a la fiesta de Año Nuevo. La vestimenta no va a ser casual, Vestido de Noche será ideal. Estará cálido, así que no lleves abrigo._

_Te recogeré a las once en el rellano._

_Con amor,_

_Harry._

* * *

><p>El se miró en el espejo del vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia el rellano. El sentía que se veía bien, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados, unos zapatos negros recién lustrados, una camisa de vestir marrón y una corbata blanco y plata. El usó la habitación de Hill para alistarse, así Ginny tendría su propia habitación para ella sola. A las once exactas, Harry llamó a la puerta de Ginny. Sus manos estaban sudorosas. 'Por qué estoy tan nervioso. Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Pero aún me pongo nervioso.' Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose. "Wow." Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar.<p>

Ginny salió de su habitación viéndolo de arriba a abajo. "Hola amor. Te ves muy elegante. Ella lo besó ligeramente para no mancharlo con su labial. El la miró en silencio. Llevaba el pelo suelto, se puso algunas ondas pero sin llegar a ser rizos. Llevaba las botas de dragón que Charly le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Su vestido negro era muy delgado, la bastilla estaba apenas arriba de las rodillas. Estaba ajustado donde lo requería y los tirantes delgados dejaban ver sus hombros. El vestido brillaba ligeramente por unas partículas verdes que estaban cosidas por toda la tela. Estaba usando sus nuevos pendientes. "Creo que te gusta."

"Debemos irnos." Harry dijo, finalmente capaz de hablar. Juntos bajaron a la cocina, en donde Molly y Arthur estaban terminando su cena.

"Oh mi…" Molly dijo cuando los vio entrar. "Los dos se ven impresionantes juntos."

"Sonrían." El señor Weasley sacó sus cámaras. La mágica que funcionaba, y la muggle que era menos confiable. Harry tomó a Ginny del brazo mientras les tomaban las fotos. "Nos vemos en la mañana."

"Adiós queridos." La señora Weasley les dio un fuerte abrazo antes de ahuyentarlos de la cocina a la sala, en donde la pareja podía desaparecerse..

"Sostente fuerte, Gin." Y desaparecieron con un ligero 'pop'.

* * *

><p>Permanecieron de pié cuando sintieron la tierra debajo de sus pies. Ginny abrió sus ojos. Estaba cálido, con brisa y ligeramente húmedo. El sol estaba bajando, fluyendo entre los edificios. "¿En donde estamos exactamente?" Ella preguntó.<p>

Miami, en Estados Unidos. Ron y yo estuvimos aquí en Noviembre. Lo mencioné en una de mis cartas, ¿recuerdas? Espera hasta que el sol se ponga, los edificios se iluminan con focos y luces de neón. Toda el área de South Beach brilla. Te va a encantar ", explicó exuberante. "Tenemos que ir por este camino."

Caminaron desde el callejón a la calle principal mirando los edificios y tiendas. Pronto llegaron a un gran hotel. La fachada principal era de mármol blanco, las puertas delanteras y marcos de las ventanas eran de latón pulido. Las principales características de la construcción estaban destacadas por luces de neón de color turquesa, haciéndolo visible solo en las sombras. Harry le llevó a través del amplio vestíbulo hasta el ascensor. En el décimo piso la guió hacia la izquierda y al final del pasillo. Se detuvo en la última puerta e insertó la tarjeta llave, la puerta suavemente se abrió.

Entraron en una gran suite. "Harry, es increíble", le murmuró ella. La pared del fondo de la habitación eran cristales desde el piso hasta el techo. Las puertas daban a un gran patio. Ginny le llevó al exterior. El patio era enorme por lo menos nueve metros cuadrados. A la izquierda había un jacuzzi, una piscina pequeña estaba en el centro del espacio y los setos les daba privacidad. Ella lo condujo a través de los setos a la barandilla. La mayor parte de la playa y la ciudad eran visibles desde su percha en lo alto.

"Vamos, entremos" Él se rió "No quiero que tu cabello se enrede." Ella le dejó llevarla a la suite.

"Pensé que te gustaba enredar mi cabello?" bromeó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, acariciando su cuello.

"Es cierto. ¿Estás lista para comer?" le preguntó: "Nuestra reservación es en unos quince minutos." Él la llevó fuera de la habitación.

* * *

><p>La reservación de la cena para dos personas eran como la había planeado. El restaurante de mariscos era muy elegante y muy romántico. En lugar de pedir un platillo cada uno, probaron muestras de diferentes aperitivos. Comieron de todo tipo de peces, almejas y otros platos pasándolo todo con unos cuantos vasos de vino. Los restaurantes y bares americanos eran más estrictos para la edad para beber, pero Harry conjuró un par identificaciones falsas que resolvió el problema. Toda la cena estuvo relajada, romántica y divertida, era perfecta. Después de la cena él y Ginny caminaron por la calle casi un kilómetro, deteniéndose frente a un club de baile. La marquesina decía "Private Party", pero un numeroso grupo de asistentes a la fiesta estaba tratando de abrirse paso para entrar.<p>

La multitud estaba siendo rechazado por dos de los más grandes hombres que Ginny había visto nunca. Ambos estaban vestidos con trajes negros estirados sobre sus abultados músculos, frunciendo el ceño permanentemente grabado en sus caras. Gafas de sol protegiendo sus ojos a pesar de que afuera estaba oscuro. Harry se abrió paso a través de la multitud hasta la parte delantera de la línea llevando a Ginny con él. "Hola chicos ¿podemos pasar?" -Preguntó Harry con indiferencia. El mayor de los dos les miró y sonrió "Harry, con un demonio, sí, vamos, nos pondremos en contacto contigo más tarde. Ah, y Ginny tu eres por mucho, la mujer más bella que ha pasado nuestra puerta esta noche."

Ginny estaba conmocionada, hasta que reconoció a los dos porteros como los bateadores de los Cannons Marcus y Andre. "Hola chicos, lo siento, no los había reconocido al principio. Nunca los había visto sin el uniforme." Ella se disculpó.

"Ginny, puedes vernos sin uniforme en cualquier momento que quieras, pero no creo que debamos hacer estos planes frente a Harry."André se echó a reír.

"Genial, te traje a una noche romántica y te vas a la fuerza bruta en lugar de al cerebro." Harry le dio un manotazo mientras Marcus los dejaba pasar las cuerdas.

* * *

><p>El interior del club resonó con música muggle. Un mínimo de iluminación hacía el interior oscuro. Los láseres y luces brillaron al compás de la música. La música no se parecía a algo Ginny hubiera escuchado antes, le daban ganas de bailar y no parar nunca. Tomó una pequeña mesa, mientras Harry ordenaba unos tragos. Dejaban que su cena de asentara mientras bebían y hablaban.<p>

"Vamos chico buscador. No vamos a pasar la noche sin bailar" ella le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta el centro de tres pistas de baile. No trató de resistir, él sabía que iban a pasar la noche bailando muy cerca uno del otro. Cuanto más bebían y bailaban, menos inhibido se convirtió en el baile. La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, entre el baile, el vino y estar tan cerca de su chica se había perdido en la felicidad. La música se detuvo y tuvo que pensar por un momento acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Cuatro, tres, dos, uno ... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" la celebración explotó entre la multitud. El giró a Ginny de cara a él y levantó su barbilla. Él la besó tan fuerte como pudo. Ella correspondió dándole beso por beso. Mientras que otras parejas empezaron a cantar una canción muggle que ninguno conocía la letra, él se quedó con Ginny en el centro de la pista de baile, besándola frenéticamente.

En algún momento la música rápida se puso en marcha otra vez. Varios cuerpos los golpeaban y empujaban mientras poco a poco se balanceaba atrás y adelante, aún besándose, pero más suave que antes.

"Maldita sea, ella todavía lo ama." gritó Marcus sobre la música. Ginny separó sus labios de Harry, inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho y sonrió a Marcus."Si no vas a bailar, salgan de la pista antes de quedar pisoteados." informó el jefe de guardias.

"Jefe, no es necesario amenazar." Añadido André.

"Estoy agotado Gin, ¿lista para irnos?" -Preguntó Harry con tanta suavidad como pudo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír por encima de la música. Ella agachó la cabeza contra su pecho. Ella estaba tan cansada como él.

Marcus los sacó del club. A medida que entraron en el aire de la noche, la ropa se aferraba a sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos. Ginny le echó los brazos alrededor del brazo a Harry cuando se dirigían hacia el hotel. Giraron por una calle lateral, como tomando un atajo. Era más oscuro ahí que en la calle principal, pero tendrían que pasar varias cuadras de distancia en el camino de vuelta. Caminaban tambaleándose sintiendo los efectos del alcohol.

* * *

><p>A mitad de camino por el callejón la tranquilidad noche se hizo añicos por un rugido amenazador. "¡Qué demonios!" Harry maldijo cuando se dio la vuelta deslizándose frente a Ginny. Él no podía ver. Unas luces blancas intensas lo cegó. "Genial, estoy medio borracho. Tengo que protegerla. " pensó con tanta claridad como pudo. Agarró su varita de su pantalón, pero no fue un movimiento suave, sus reflejos estaban torpes por el agotamiento y la expectación generada por todo el licor.<p>

El rugido se detuvo y un estruendo sordo era todo lo que oía. Las luces se apagaron, pero no podía ver a través de los orbes azules que dejan flotando en frente de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos y se frotó los dedos debajo de sus anteojos tratando de convencer a parte de su visión de los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio el peligro. Dos motociclistas se sentaron en sus motocicletas directamente en frente de él. A medida que desmontaron Harry se preparaba para una pelea.

Ambos ciclistas eran de gran tamaño. Uno de ellos tenía la misma altura de Harry, pero más regordete. El otro era unos cinco centímetros más alto y superaba fácilmente a Harry por poco mas de veinte kilos. "¿Están perdidos?" -gruñó. "No sé si deberían estar aquí."

"Estamos bien". Harry respondió indignado: "¿Qué quieres, no vamos a molestar a nadie."

"¿Vas a pelear contra nosotros con un palo?" El menor de los dos preguntó.

Harry giró su varita entre los dedos. 'Pelear con un palo', pensó. 'Está bien, entonces, obviamente son muggles si no se dan cuenta de una varita mágica'. Su cabeza se estaba aclarando. Podía luchar si era necesario. "No voy a pelear si no es necesario hacerlo." él respondió.

"Inteligente, eso es bueno. Sé que es Año Nuevo, y por el aspecto de que tienen tu y la chica por lo menos alcoholizados, si no completamente ebrios. Tengan cuidado." El motociclista más grande les dijo en un tono más normal.

"¿En donde se hospedan? No se ven como si fueran de aquí." preguntó el menor de los dos.

Él continuó: "Yo soy Doug, por cierto, Randall el grandote de aquí, es mi hermano. Lo sentimos, no teníamos intención de asustarlos. Es sólo que dimos la vuelta de la esquina y los dos estaban en el centro de la calle. Los dos tuvimos que frenar duro para no salir despedidos hacia abajo. "

Harry se relajó un poco, pero todavía no guardó su varita. "Nos quedamos calle abajo cerca de la playa, por esta calle." Harry hizo un gesto con su brazo. Ginny salió de detrás de él. Mientras lo hacía los dos motociclistas le dirigieron una larga mirada. Harry lo notó. "¿Te importaría no hacer eso?"

"No hay nada de malo, ella es muy bonita. Es difícil no mirar, tu sabes." Doug dijo levantando las manos en defensa.

"Es algo tarde para estar en las motocicletas ¿no crees?" -preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Sí, pero acabamos de terminar ésta para un cliente hace una hora y queríamos probarla. Tenemos que entregarla en un par de días." Randall señaló la motocicleta que estaba al lado.

"¿Ustedes la construyeron?." Harry en duda.

"Nuestra tienda está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Eres fan de las motocicletas?" Randall preguntó.

"Un poco". Harry respondió deslizando su varita en el bolsillo.

"Vamos, vamos a mostrarles el lugar." Doug ofrecido. Los hermanos caminaron con las motocicletas de regreso por la calle y dieron la vuelta a la esquina hasta una puerta de garaje abierta. Harry y Ginny los siguieron.

El garaje era bastante grande, cerca de treinta por treinta y cinco metros con un techo que era por lo menos seis metros de altura. Era un almacén reformado por su aspecto. Una pequeña oficina fue construida en una esquina, el sucio cristal de las ventanas daba a la tienda. Varios conjuntos de estanterías llenas de piezas ocupaban alrededor de un tercio del espacio. El resto del espacio era dedicado al equipo de fabricación, herramientas y motocicletas parcialmente terminadas. Doug y Randall aparcaron las motos cerca de la puerta.

Los dos hermanos mostraron a Harry y Ginny alrededor de la tienda y respondieron a las preguntas de Harry. Ginny seguía estando tranquila.

"Entonces, ¿cómo eres 'un poco' fan de motos? Tu no eres mayor que nosotros, cuando empezamos esto". Randall le preguntó.

Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y se sentó en un banco, ella se sentó en su regazo. "Bueno, yo estoy reconstruyendo una Indian Chief 1961."

"Wow, eso es de la vieja escuela." Randal comentó. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado montándola?"

"Nunca en realidad" respondió Harry, "Sólo de pasajero un par de veces."

"Espera, estás reconstruyendo una moto clásica y rara, ¿y nunca la has montado tu solo? Eso no está bien. Déjate de bromas." Doug retó.

"¡No, es verdad!" Ginny defendió a Harry

"¡Hey!, ella habla", bromeó Doug.

Ginny se echó a reír "Lo siento, ustedes dos me asustaron bastante en el callejón, y sí, estamos algo mareados. De todos modos, era la motocicleta de su padrino, pero quedó muy destrozada. Y su padrino ya ha fallecido, por lo que está tratando de construirla de nuevo.

Randall se acercó a la esquina de la tienda y sacó la tapa de una elegante motocicleta. La pintura roja escarlata en los guardabarros y tanque brillaban. El motor y las ruedas eran cromadas. "Este era papá. Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminarla, así que lo hicimos después de su muerte. Fue muy terapéutico para nosotros hacerlo."

"Conozco el sentimiento". Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

"Así que, ¿nunca has montado?" Doug hizo un gesto hacia Harry "¿Y qué tal tu?" señaló hacia Ginny "Lo siento. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

"Yo soy Harry y ella Ginny." Harry respondió.

"Bien, por lo que Harry ¿nunca has ido solo? Y Ginny ¿alguna vez has tenido un paseo?" preguntó Doug. Ella sacudió la cabeza "no".

"Es hora de arreglar eso entonces." dijo Randall "Vamos salgamos, Harry aquí conmigo. Ginny tu vas con Doug. Esa moto es un poco más pequeña por lo que se te hará mas fácil mantenerte en el asiento." Los cuatro montaron las motocicletas. "Agárrense fuerte" las motocicletas ladraban a la vida.

Harry podía oír chillar a Ginny cuando los hermanos metieron el acelerador a fondo y derraparon por el callejón. El rugido del escape hacía eco a través de las calles vacías. Harry podía sentir el viento en el pelo y la camisa ondeando en la corriente de aire al pasar por encima de su cuerpo a cien kilómetros por hora. La gran potencia de la moto era embriagante, era completamente diferente a estar en el cochecito lateral. Podía sentir la energía a través de sus piernas. Le encantaba esa sensación. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo en el control de una motocicleta, a toda velocidad por las carreteras del país cerca de la Madriguera.

Después de un paseo de quince minutos por la ciudad volvieron a la tienda. Harry saltó disfrutando de las sensaciones de la carrera. Ginny soltó de la chaqueta de Doug, y se acercó un poco vacilante a Harry. Se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella le dio la barbilla hacia abajo para que ella pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. "Harry, si puedes terminar la moto de Sirius y podemos montar así, voy a hacerte un hombre muy feliz." Ella susurró.

"Trato hecho", respondió.

"El lugar que tengo para trabajar no está cerca de grande que este lugar y no cuenta con el equipo necesario." Harry dijo a los hermanos.

Randall explicó que "éste no es mucho, pero es nuestro. Lo empezamos hace unos diez años recién salidos de la preparatoria, sólo éramos dos chicos locos con un sueño. Reunimos el dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler, pero hemos tenido que vivir en casa . Entonces empezamos a conseguir algunos clientes, hicimos un poco de dinero en efectivo, y D & R Cycles nació."

Doug continuó la historia "De todas formas cuatro años después mi padre se puso muy enfermo, él nos dijo que si íbamos a hacer esto de verdad que tendríamos que ser 'serios' al respecto. Aproximadamente un año después papá murió, cambiamos el nombre del lugar y lo hemos hecho bastante bien hasta ahora. Cada uno de nosotros puede darse el lujo de una casa, y nuestras esposas tienen el dinero suficiente para comprar, por lo que son felices. Nuestros hijos son pequeños aún, pero vamos a tener lo suficiente como para enviarlos a la escuela si ellos quieren . Suponiendo que la empresa se mantenga bien. "

"Oye, es tarde tenemos que llegar a casa antes de que nuestras esposas s pongan omo fieras." Dijo Randall desde la esquina donde estaionaba las motos.

"¿Puedo venir otra vez?" -Preguntó Harry

"Claro, pero no te molestes en vestirte así la próxima vez. De esa manera podemos ponerte a trabajar." Randall se rió entre dientes.

"Dijiste que habían cambiado el nombre de la tienda, ¿cómo se llama ahora?" Harry preguntó.

"Construcciones Serias", se rió Doug. "Entiende, papá nos dijo que teníamos que ser 'serios', por lo que así lo nombramos después de su muerte. Una especie de broma entre nosotros y él, asumiendo que lo entienda donde quiera que esté."

"Genial, grandioso. Estaré de vuelta. Gracias por el paseo". Harry dijo cuando él y Ginny salían de la tienda.

El nuevo paseo hasta el hotel contenía algunas desviaciones pequeñas por lo que Ginny y Harry podía besarse entre las sombras. En su camino de regreso a la habitación no estaban siendo tímidos de dónde ponían sus manos en el cuerpo del otro y ninguno de los dos se resistía.

* * *

><p>'Click' la cerradura se abrió y Harry dirigió a Ginny en la suite. La puerta aún no se cerraba cuando Ginny estaba de nuevo en los brazos de Harry besándolo apasionadamente. Ella se apartó y miró hacia la pared de vidrio. Ella medio corrió a la terraza tirando de Harry junto a su paso.<p>

"Oh, es tan hermosa, mira, es perfecto." Ella brotó mientras miraba a lo largo de la avenida. Los anuncios de neón que enmarcaban los edificios emitían un suave resplandor sobre su jardín privado. Focos de colores iluminan las calles. Las luces se reflejaban en las ventanas de los coches creando un mural de luz en los edificios circundantes. Harry se deslizó detrás de ella, frotándole las manos por sus lados. A continuación, deslizó un par de dedos en cada una de las delgadas correas, deslizándolos hacia abajo, enseñando los hombros y besándolos suavemente. Ella se recargó en él, y pasó sus dedos por el pelo negro, gimiendo suavemente.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Lo siento. La culpa es mía. Ha sido más de una semana", se disculpó con la respiración entrecortada.

"Shhh, está bien, ya estamos aquí." Murmuró girándola hacia él, quitó sus manos de las correas del hombro y se dirigieron hacia el borde de su vestido. Comenzó a subirle el vestido mientras deslizaba las manos por sus muslos.

Ella le retiró las manos. "Estoy toda sudada, necesito un baño. Y tú también." ella dijo y se dirigió a la bañera de hidromasaje. En el momento en que llegó al borde de la bañera, sus botas, el vestido y la ropa interior estaban apilados en el patio de baldosas. Harry estaba justo detrás de ella en un estado de desnudo similar. "Coge mi varita por favor. Será mejor hacer dos veces el encantamiento, ya que no estamos pensando claro. No queremos errar el hechizo, ¿verdad?" Realizaron el hechizo anticonceptivo dos veces para asegurarse, y Harry se unió a ella en el jacuzzi. Ella encendió los chorros y las luces trajeron la bañera a la vida. Ella se envolvió alrededor de Harry compensando las necesidades físicas que habían ignorado durante la última semana.

Harry convocó su ropa desde el baño del interior cuando salieron del jacuzzi. Puso de nuevo en una tumbona. Ella se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry y se recostó en su pecho. Él volvió a cerrar los brazos alrededor de ella. La tela suave de las túnicas le permitió envolver totalmente a Ginny. Ambos miraron hacia las estrellas. Todavía estaba a por lo menos veintiún grados fuera, era una noche perfecta. Ella se giró para darle un beso y no se detuvo allí. Cambiaron posiciones por lo que el se puso por encima de ella y volvieron a su apasionada velada.

El se deslizó a su lado, ella se acurrucó en sus brazos. "Debemos entrar Gin", Harry susurró. Ella no se movió. Estaba dormida en sus brazos. Dejó caer la cabeza. "Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche." Él abandonó la lucha " _Accio __mantas_ "las mantas convocadas flotaban a él por la puerta abierta. Les cubrió, arrastrando los pies un poco y apoyó la cabeza. Pronto Harry estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol abrasador se reflejaba en las ventanas hasta sus ojos despertándolos.<p>

"Ohh eso es brillante", gruñó Ginny. Ella se movió en torno y se estiró.

"Sí, lo es. Buenos días." Harry dijo con una voz seca. "Me muero de hambre. Voy a llamar para el desayuno. ¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Panqueques y salchicha, por favor"-respondió ella aún somnolienta.

"Vamos, dormilona." Harry se levantó y cargó a Ginny y la llevó dentro de la suite y la colocó en la cama. Agarró el teléfono y pidió servicio de habitación, y entonces él también se echó en la cama.

"¿Cuánto falta para que la comida esté aquí?", preguntó ella.

"Alrededor de media hora", respondió en voz baja.

"Bien" ella se deslizó sobre él, y fue subiendo poco a poco sobre él. Ella le desabrochó la bata, él desabrochó la de ella. "Te dije que íbamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido".

Apenas habían terminado cuando llegó la comida. Harry agarró su túnica y le entregó a Ginny la suya. Tomó la comida de fuera de la puerta y salieron de nuevo a la terraza para el desayuno.

"Yo no quiero volver todavía. ¿No podemos permanecer más tiempo? Me encanta estar aquí." Ella se quejó.

"Podemos, si así lo quieres. Llené una maleta para nosotros, así que tenemos cosas para cambiarnos." Harry dijo: "Por supuesto que tenemos que decirle a tu mamá y tu papá que queremos quedarnos una noche más."

"¿Cuándo preparaste la maleta?" -replicó ella.

"Mientras tu y tu mamá estaban mostrando todas esas cosas a tu papá." Él respondió.

"Le avisaré a mamá. Espero no despertarlos", dijo Ginny.

"Dudo que los despiertes, ya que ya pasó la hora del almuerzo en casa." Harry corrigió. "El cambio de tiempo, recuerda, son cerca de cinco horas por delante de nosotros."

"_Expecto Patronum_ " Cuando el caballo de plata se formó saliendo de su varita, Ginny le dio el mensaje a sus padres y galopó a la Madriguera.

"Anoche fue ..." su voz se desaceleró mientras buscaba las palabras.

"¿Agotador?" Terminó con una ligera risa.

"Bueno, sí, pero no lo sé. Todo se sentía bien, conectado". Añadió.

"Lo sé." Él estuvo de acuerdo. "Creo que en algún momento nos metimos en el párrafo once." Él bromeó.

"Bueno, casi todo hasta el once, mientras estábamos en el jacuzzi." Ella se mostró de acuerdo. "¿Sabías que cuando escribí eso y se lo entregué a la profesora McGonagall tuve que explicárselo a ella?"

"Wow, no esperaba llegar a esto, esta no era la imagen mental que esperaba para esta mañana." Harry se cubrió la cara tratando de sacudir el pensamiento de su cabeza.

"Sin embargo, ella pensó que te iba a gustar después de que lo expliqué." Ginny siguió bromeando.

"Por favor, para, yo no necesito la imagen mental de la profesora McGonagall intentando cualquier cosa más allá del párrafo dos. Por favor, por amor de Merlín no sigas con eso." Él se burló de ella.

"Bueno, bueno voy a dejar eso." Ginny dijo "Vamos a salir al sol. Está hermoso afuera."

* * *

><p>Después de ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia que dirigieron a la planta baja. Una vez en el vestíbulo Harry se dirigió a la mesa de las reservaciones y pagó por una noche extra. Hizo una reservación para cenar en el restaurante del hotel.<p>

Harry y Ginny salieron de compras y Harry estaba considerando hacerse un tatuaje, bromeando acerca tener un dragón en el pecho. Lo tendría pero Ginny no estaba a su favor. Después del almuerzo en un café cerca de la playa Ginny quería ir a nadar. Ella nunca había estado en una playa como ésta. La playa cerca de la casa de Bill y Fleur no era así. La arena era blanca, allá estaba gris. Aquí era suave, no tenía piedras esparcidas alrededor.

Entraron en una tienda de surf para conseguir los trajes de baño. Harry eligió un traje de color verde oscuro, y esperó a que Ginny escogiera. "Ven aquí", susurró ella. Volvió a los vestuarios. "¿Qué piensas de esta?" abrió un poco la puerta para que pudiera ver. El traje era de color naranja con estampado rojo. No ocultaba mucho.

"Me gusta", dijo

"¿Enseña mucho?" -preguntó ella volviendo su trasero hacia él. Cubría casi nada.

"No para mí", se rió.

"Harry. Lo digo en serio, esto tiene menos tela que mi ropa interior", susurró ella-.

"Soy consciente de eso, ¿por qué crees que me gusta?" él respondió sonriendo. Ella corrió las cortinas cerrándolas.

El mismo o un proceso similar se repitió varias veces. Ginny se decidió por un sencillo bikini de color rojo oscuro. Era modesto para los estándares de Miami, pero era lo único que se atrevió a usar. Harry pagó los trajes y compró un par de toallas de playa y una bolsa de tela también. Se pusieron los trajes y se dirigieron a la playa.

* * *

><p>En las duchas rápidamente se realizaron un hechizo de la prevención de quemaduras por el sol y corrieron hacia el agua tirando su bolsa a su paso. La tarde la pasaron tomando el sol, nadando, persiguiéndose unos a otros y generalmente actuando como dos personas a las que no les importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Por supuesto que no les importaba, estaban juntos divirtiéndose.<p>

"Gin, realmente me gusta ese traje." Harry felicitó.

"Pensé que te gustaba el color naranja que tenía un poco menos tela que este" le medio reprendió mostrando su dedo pulgar y el dedo índice apenas separados.

"Cierto, pero este me gusta más". Él respondió.

"¿Cómo es eso?" se preguntó.

"Bueno, es sexy, pero no demasiado. Al igual que tu." dijo. "Este más o menos muestra todas tus partes curvas, sin parecer de mala calidad."

"Gracias, me alegro que te guste." Ella objetó.

"¿Puedo quitarlo más tarde?" , preguntó juguetonamente tomándola por la cintura.

"Tal vez. Vas a tener que comportarte". Ella apartó la mano un par de veces, pero finalmente cedió y dejó que la frotara, ya que tomaban el sol.

"Sabes, algunas de las chicas van topless" se rió entre dientes.

"¡De ninguna manera Potter! ¡No hay manera de que eso vaya a pasar!" le corrigió ella con severidad.

"Bien, bien, pero no me puedes culpar por intentarlo." Se echó a reír. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez del sol sobre su cuerpo quedándose dormido.

* * *

><p>Harry dio un salto cuando algo frío rebotó en su estómago. Él entrecerró los ojos para ver a un niño de pelo rubio de unos seis años tomando una pelota de playa multicolor.<p>

"Lo siento señor, el viento la atrapó." El muchacho se disculpó.

"Está bien, no pasa nada". Harry dijo. Se dio cuenta de el niño miraba a la cicatriz que cruzaba su hombro. La mirada del chico se movió hacia la cicatriz en la frente, luego la cicatriz en su cuello donde el Horrocrux se pegó a él, y luego a las cicatrices en sus brazos y piernas.

"¿Fueron de una pelea?" Le pidió a su voz llena de curiosidad.

"Sí". Harry dijo en voz baja. Ginny se levantó para ver quién estaba hablando con Harry.

"¿Te dolió?" Continuó con las preguntas.

"Sí, mucho." Harry respondió. Sus ojos comenzaron a cubrirse de lágrimas. Ginny lo notó. Ella se acercó y tomó la mano de su novio en la suya.

"¿Qué pasó?" el niño le preguntó inquisitivamente. La mamá del niño se acercó para evitar que cuestionara a Harry, pero Harry levantó la mano para detenerla.

"Era un hombre malo, un hombre muy malo ..." la voz de Harry se quebró, pero él continuó: "Este hombre mató a mi mamá y mi papá y algunos amigos míos muy queridos, y algunas personas inocentes también, porque le agradaba yo." Los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieron con miedo.

"¿El hombre malo le hizo eso?" Volvió a mirar las cicatrices de Harry.

"¡Jeff, deja de hacer esas preguntas!" su madre lo regañó.

Harry miró a Ginny, y luego a la madre de Jeff. "Realmente está bien si pregunta." Él respiró hondo antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a la cara del muchacho. "Sí, mira Jeff, yo no podía dejar que siguiera dañando a la gente y nadie mas podía detenerlo. Así que tuvimos que pelear".

"¿El hombre malo podría herirme, o a mamá y papá o a mi hermanita?" Jeff preguntó.

Ginny apretó más estréchamente la mano de Harry: "No, el hombre malo nunca te hará daño. Yo lo detuve."

"¿En serio?" el niño sonrió ampliamente.

"Yo ..." La voz de Harry se estremeció. "Lo hice".

"Genial". El muchacho tomó la pelota y corrió hacia su hermana a jugar más capturas.

"¿Cómo?" Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta de la mamá de Jeff. "¿Cómo lo detuviste?"

Harry miró hacia ella "Yo ... yo ... yo tuve que matarlo." Su voz se quebró una vez más, las manos le temblaban ligeramente.

"¿Había que matarlo para detenerlo? Pero tú eres sólo un niño." Se preguntó.

"No he sido un niño siempre." Harry miró hacia las cicatrices. La señora se acercó de nuevo a sus hijos.

Harry se recostó en su toalla y cerró los ojos. Sus manos todavía temblaban mientras su mente se remontó a la noche en el bosque. Se concentró en donde estaba, y con quien estaba. Lenta y metódicamente, él empujó a Voldemort fuera de su mente. Su cara se sentía más fría y sintió una sombra sobre él. Abrió los ojos para ver a Ginny inclinándose sobre él.

"Mira aquí". Dijo señalando a sus profundos ojos marrones. Él lo hizo. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos por unos segundos antes de que ella le sonrió."Fuiste capaz de hablar de ello y no le permitiste hacerse cargo de tus pensamientos. Estaba cerca, me di cuenta por tus ojos. Pero lo empujaste fuera. Estoy tan, tan, orgullosa de ti." Ella lo besó suavemente y se recostó en su propia toalla. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de el mientras continuaban tomando el sol.

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol bajó, regresaron al hotel. Al entrar en la habitación se ducharon y enjuagaron sus trajes. Cayeron en la cama tomando una breve siesta antes de la cena. La llamada despertador llegó a las 7:30 como les habían prometido. Ginny y Harry se vistieron y fueron a la cena.<p>

La cena fue muy divertida. El restaurante del hotel tenía un diseño tipo parrilla. Cada estación consistía en ocho sillas alrededor de una mesa en forma de semicírculo de granito negro. Incrustado en la mesa estaba una cocina de acero inoxidable, donde el chef prepara la comida delante de los clientes.

Harry y Ginny se presentaron a una familia de cuatro y una pareja de jubilados que ya estaban sentados en la mesa. La comida era excelente y el espectáculo del cocinero era excelente. Los camarones, moluscos, peces espada y verduras frescas fueron asadas a la perfección. Todos en la mesa después del postre se quedaron hablando amigablemente.

Harry llevó a Ginny a la playa. Se quitaron sus zapatos y caminaron a través de las olas rompiendo en la orilla. Los dos hablaron de todo, y hablaron de nada. Después de la caminata en la arena se fueron de la playa y cruzaron la calle hasta el hotel. Pasaron una vez más, a través del gran vestíbulo y tomaron el ascensor hasta la suite. Esperando en el interior había una botella de champán en hielo y fruta fresca.

"Harry, ¿tu hiciste esto?" Ginny sacudió su cabeza por la sorpresa.

"Sí, soy un tipo muy romántico si me das la oportunidad." Le puso las manos alrededor de su cintura, entonces bajo la blusa.

"Un momento señor, ¿crees que tan solo regresar aquí puedes empezar a manosearme?" El dejó sus avances. Se quedó quieto un poco sorprendido de que ella le hiciera detenerse. "Modales Harry, modales. Abre la champaña, tráeme un plato de fruta, déjame descansar, y entonces puedes manosearme." Ella se rió.

Él sirvió las bebidas en la terraza. Ellos consumieron la merienda y un tercio de la champaña. Se quedaron cerca de la barandilla mirando a la calle bulliciosa. Ella se volvió hacia él besándolo completamente. El pasó sus manos a la cintura de ella y deslizó su mano izquierda debajo de la cinturilla de la falda.

"No esta noche en la terraza ..." susurró, "... en la cama." Él la condujo de nuevo a la habitación y la llevó a la cama. Él la desnudó y se desnudó él mismo. El trabajó alrededor del cuerpo de ella, ella trabajó su manera alrededor del de él. Pronto se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó con la sensación de los labios de Ginny en los suyos. Abrió los ojos para ver una cortina de pelo rojo que enmarcaba su rostro. "Buenos días, ya ordené el desayuno. Estará aquí en unos pocos minutos."<p>

Mientras se ponía las gafas se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vestida para el día. "¿Hace cuánto estás levantada?"

"Alrededor de media hora. Yo pedí el desayuno, me duché y me puse algo de ropa. Entonces te desperté." Ella explicó. Hubo un golpe en la puerta. "Bien, comida, tengo hambre.

"Por supuesto que sí, eres una Weasley", se rió mientras Ginny le traía un plato de huevos y tocino.

"Me gustaría quedarme unos días más". Ginny dijo entre bocado y bocado.

Harry miró un poco sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué no, el tiempo es precioso, la habitación es increíble, y estamos solos. ¿Por qué no me quiero quedar?" -replicó ella.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder que ella envió otro patronus a sus padres informándoles de la nueva serie de planes. Los dos días siguientes se llenaron con la natación, ir de compras, el romance y otras actividades de vacaciones generales. El último día se despertaron y bajaron a la cafetería del hotel para el desayuno.

Con el desayuno terminado, Harry y Ginny firmaron su salida y se aparecieron de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Cuando los dos llegaron, tuvieron un buen regaño de Molly y Arthur. Les dieron a conocer que a pesar de que Harry y Ginny eran mayores de edad no deberían estar "jugando a la casita" por todo el mundo. La bronca duró casi una hora, y sólo terminó cuando Harry y Ginny se comprometieron a ser más respetuosos en el futuro.

Como las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron, Ginny empacó para su regreso a la escuela. Ella dijo adiós a sus padres. Ginny y Harry se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, donde ella cogió el coche a la escuela con otros estudiantes.

* * *

><p><em>Se que no tengo perdón, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Tuve algunos problemas con el trabajo y no pude traducir mas rápido, pero los problemas terminaron y ya estoy con el nuevo capítulo.<em>

_Sigo intrigado con lo que dicen los pergaminos que escribió Ginny, ¿ustedes no?. Y a quien no se le antojan unas vacaciones en Miami. A mi si, sobre todo después de las últimas semanas con frio que pasé._

_Reviews._

_Yara Potter: Si yo creo que muchos esperábamos algo mas de esa cajita, pero, la paciencia es virtud._


	12. Segunda Ronda

**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_**_ Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling y de la compañía cinematográfica Warner Bross. Cualquier otro personaje salido en la historia es propiedd intelectual del autor original de Learning to Live Again._

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda ronda<strong>

Ginny se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor cuando Edgar planeó por el comedor. Edgar fue la primera de muchas lechuzas que llegaban. Era el día de San Valentín y muchos estudiantes estaban esperando correo, Ginny estaba segura de que recibiría una lechuza, no había manera de Harry lo olvidara. Edgar aterrizó en el banquillo junto a ella con un sobre y una caja atada a su garra izquierda.

"Gracias amigo," arrulló a la lechuza mientras desataba los artículos y los ponía en la mesa. "Ve a buscar algo de comida, y luego ve a la lechucería. Voy a enviar una carta a Harry esta noche." El búho saltó al hombro y saltó en el aire volando con gracia por la ventana.

_Ginny, abre esta primero_ .

Indicaba la escritura de Harry en la caja. "Hmmm", pensó Ginny. Conociendo a Harry estaba segura de que el sobre desaparecería, o explotaría o algo similar. Dejó el sobre y cogió la caja. El cuadro blanco, rectangular, medía treinta y cinco centímetros de largo por diez centímetros por diez centímetros, y estaba atado con una cinta de seda roja. Ella miró la etiqueta.

_¡Por favor, regresa y abre el sobre primero!_

_Te amo. _

_Harry._

Ella se rió para sus adentros. Tal vez él la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba. Ella abrió el sobre.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Feliz Día de San Valentín. Sé que me extrañas, y te extraño muchísimo también. Yo estaba tratando de encontrar una manera para vernos hoy, pero con los enantamientos de la escuela, no hay manera. No abras el regalo hasta que estés sola en tu dormitorio._

_Te quiero más cada día._

_Harry_

Ginny corrió a su dormitorio y abrió la caja para encontrar una sola rosa roja perfecta. Cogió la rosa de la caja. La explosión de flores no se hizo esperar. Tan pronto como Ginny levantó la rosa de la caja, docenas de ramos de rosas se materializaron desde la pequeña caja y se colocaron en el suelo, la cama o la cómoda, en cualquier lugar donde pudieran aterrizar con suavidad. Se puso de pie con asombro cuando la habitación estaba envuelta en rosas. Ella se echó a reír. Harry realmente la amaba mucho.

Harry estaba poniéndose su túnica de entrenamiento preparándose para la práctica temprana, cuando Ellie, la lechuza de Ginny, se posó en su hombro. "Hola ¿qué tenemos?" Desató la carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_¡Cómo me gustaría que pudiéramos pasar el día (y noche) juntos. He estado distraída pensando en hoy. Aquí hay algo para ayudarte a distraerte de la práctica. Lavender la tomó para mí. Estoy segura que te gustará. ¡No lo muestres a Ron!_

_Todo mi amor,_

_Ginny_

Él tomó una foto en blanco de la envoltura. La tocó con la varita y dijo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." La foto apareció. Harry sintió que su temperatura aumentaba al ver que la imagen se materializaba. Ginny estaba sentada en su cama, obviamente, completamente desnuda. Su pierna izquierda estaba acurrucado debajo de ella. Su pierna derecha sostenida delante de ella y sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su pierna. Su barbilla descansaba sobre su rodilla, tenía una sonrisa muy atractiva en su rostro. Como la imagen se movía lo hacía la boca: 'Te amo' y echaba el pelo hacia atrás por encima del hombro. A pesar de que su pierna y los brazos le impedía mostrar algo muy subido de tono, era una de las más sexy foto de Harry había visto en su vida. Iba a necesitar algo de tiempo antes de dirigirse a la práctica. Y no había manera de que alguien viera esta imagen, excepto él.

* * *

><p>Invierno comenzó a dar vuelta a la primavera, la nieve se descongelaba en el fango, el fango se convertía en barro. El sol salía mas y el clima estaba más suave.<p>

_Querido Harry,_

_A la profesora McGonagall se le escapó que pasaste tu EXTASIS de Transfiguración con una calificación de "Excede Expectativas". No sé si se me permita elegir la fecha de mi detención, pero si es posible me gustaría ver la revancha entre tu y Viktor la semana próxima. McGonagall también ha hecho un gran trabajo manteniendo a la prensa fuera de la escuela. Todos los periódicos me quieren entrevistar. Veo la primera entrega del libro por toda la escuela. Todo el mundo lo está leyendo. Luna dice que los ingresos son más que suficientes para mantener el Quisquilloso en marcha. Los estudiantes me piden que firmen sus ejemplares. Yo no sé por qué, aparezco muy poco en la primera parte, excepto por ser la "damisela en apuros" en la Cámara de los Secretos._

_Las clases son más difíciles que nunca, están sobre nosotros con tarea adicional. Parte de la presión es que vamos a ser examinados como la primera promoción desde que murió Dumbledore. Estoy aguantando, supongo, es muy difícil, pero lo estoy haciendo mejor que Lavender, ella está completamente estresada._

_Quidditch va muy bien, goleamos a Hufflepuff por cuatrocientos diez puntos. Slytherin no tiene ninguna posibilidad. No he hecho los cálculos todavía, pero el rumor es que con una buena victoria podríamos establecer el récord de la escuela de puntos anotados en una temporada. Slughorn trajo a Gwenog Jones a la reunión pasada del Club Slug, no me gustan mucho las reuniones, pero es una buena red. ¡Pude conocer a Gwenog Jones! ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_Muchos estudiantes están usando cosas de los Cannons, incluso McGonagall usa un alfiler, y ella es fan de Edimburgo. Estoy tan impresionado lo bien que tu, Ron, y el equipo están haciéndolo. Chudley podría ganarlo todo. Así que ¡MANTENTE ENFOCADO! Dile hola a Marcus y André._

_¿Has visto a Doug Randall y recientemente? Fue bueno que encontraran la rueda delantera y otras piezas para ti. Diles 'hola' por mí también._

_Bueno, como siempre, te extraño mucho, y te amo por completo._

_Ginny_

Harry dobló el pergamino cuidadosamente y lo regresó a su envoltura. Colocó la carta en una simple caja de madera junto con todas las otras cartas que ella había escrito para él. Estaba seguro de que muchos podrían pensar que era cursi, pero no Harry. Todo lo que tenía alguna importancia real para él, lo guardaba en la caja. Su vida estaba en la caja. Gracias a los Dursley no tenía recuerdos de su niñez. Todos los artículos eran mucho más recientes. Buscó a través de los papeles y se encontró la imagen de Ginny y el equipo después de la victoria contra Ravenclaw y lo comparó con la imagen de la victoria contra Hufflepuff. Parecía mucho más segura en la segunda foto, no es que alguna vez le faltara confianza. Ella estaba cambiando, madurando con cada mes. La echaba de menos. Mas porque estaban separados, sobre todo desde las vacaciones en Miami.

* * *

><p>Ginny terminó su ensayo y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio de Slughorn cuando ella salió de la clase. Al pasar volando Lavender arqueó las cejas y la boca de Ginny dijo 'detención'. Lavender sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Dio dos diferentes contraseñas para llegar a la oficina de la directora lo más rápidamente que pudo.<p>

Ginny estaba haciéndolo bien en sus clases, y estaba sobresaliendo como capitana de Quidditch, por lo que estaba haciendo a la profesora McGonagall muy feliz. Oficialmente como directora, ella era neutral durante las competiciones deportivas, pero Ginny sabía que ella aún apoyaba a Gryffindor. Parte de la felicidad de la profesora era que ella estaba dejando a Ginny salir la noche del viernes en lugar del sábado por la mañana para su detención. Como lo prometió la nota estaba en la puerta.

_Señorita Weasley,_

_La tarea de su detención está en el sobre en mi escritorio. Ya conoce la rutina._

_Profesora McGonagall_

Ginny abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el escritorio. Ella encontró el sobre rápidamente y lo abrió para tomar el traslador.

* * *

><p>Hermione saltó cuando el traslador introdujo a Ginny en la sala principal de la tienda. "Hola" Mione." Echó la bolsa sobre el sofá y le dio a su mejor amiga un abrazo. "¿Dónde están los chicos?"<p>

"Aún en la práctica. Va a ser corta, ya que tienen un juego mañana. Deben estar de vuelta en unos quince minutos", respondió Hermione. "Llegaste temprano. Eso va a hacer al Sr. Potter feliz. No esperaba que llegaras hasta mañana, puedes verlo por su habitación."

Ginny se asomó a la habitación. La ropa sucia y camisetas de la práctica se apilaban en las sillas y colgando del extremo de la cama. "Ughhh, no soy maniática del orden, pero esto es grave. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Es que alguna vez va a ser limpio?" gimió.

"Lo dudo, pero Ron lo está haciendo bien, así que podría haber esperanza para Harry también." Hermione se rió entregando a su amiga una taza. "Toma, un poco de té."

Hermione miró hacia la puerta de la tienda. "Están a punto de llegar. Si quieres sorprenderlo, ocúltate". Ginny cogió la capa de invisibilidad de su bolso y se puso en la esquina.

"Hola", dijeron los chicos cuando entraron en la tienda de campaña, "vamos a tomar una ducha y entonces salimos a cenar."

"Tengo la conferencia de prensa a las cinco", Harry les recordó. Ron se dirigió a su baño. Harry pasó por la habitación hacia su baño con ganas de una agradable ducha caliente.

Hermione esperó lo inevitable. No pasó mucho tiempo. "¡Ahhhh!" Ella escuchó el grito de Harry.

Harry se despojó de sus ropas sudorosas en la habitación. "Todavía tengo que limpiar este desastre antes de que llegue Gin," pasó por su mente. Abrió la llave de la ducha y entró. El sonido del agua a todo volumen y el vapor pronto llenaron la habitación. El agua golpeando en su hombro sentía tan bien, como si fuera un masaje. El sintió movimiento, pero no podía ver nada a través de la niebla, sobre todo, sin las gafas. El aire brillaba alguna manera, pero no podía decidir si realmente había visto algo.

"¡Ahhhh!" -gritó, casi saltando de su piel cuando Ginny apareció delante de él desnuda. Colgó la capa de invisibilidad húmeda en un gancho de toalla, y luego centró su atención en Harry. "Por suerte, las duchas mágicas no se quede sin agua caliente", pensó agradecido. Pasó la mayor parte de una hora con ella en la ducha antes de que finalmente cerró la regadera cada uno se puso ropa limpia.

Cuando entraron en la cocina Ron y Hermione estaban disfrutando de una merienda. "Harry llegarás tarde, comer más tarde." Hermione señaló el reloj. Sólo tenía diez minutos para llegar a la conferencia de prensa.

"Vamos". Agarró la mano de Ginny y se fueron para el estadio.

* * *

><p>Víctor estaba sentado en su lugar en la mesa esperando a Harry.<p>

"Lo siento Viktor, me distraje", se disculpó Harry.

"Está bien, no me gusta estas cosas." Viktor le pegó en la espalda. "Es como la hora de comer en el zoológico. Vamos a acabar de una vez."

"Bien, vamos", dijo Harry

La prensa designada para el segundo partido era incluso peor que la vez anterior que se enfrentaban ellos. Viktor y Harry eran con mucho los jugadores más populares de la liga, y las demandas de prensa parecía crecer exponencialmente tanto sus respectivos equipos lo hacían. La parte que molestó a los amigos fue que la prensa estaba constantemente especulando sobre lo mucho que se odiaban mutuamente. La controversia vende periódicos y la mayoría de las revistas estaban tratando de crear toda la polémica que podían.

Viktor y Harry comenzaron a enviarse lechuzas entre sí con bastante regularidad, mientras se reponían del último incidente. Ayudaba que se escribieran así cada uno de ellos sabía la verdad, no la versión bastarda del Profeta de la verdad.

Ginny se quedó a un lado de la habitación detrás de una serie de cortinas que separan esta sección de la sala del resto. Una mujer alta de tez oscura ya estaba allí.

"... Así que creo que los bateadores están bastante parejos," Harry terminó la respuesta a lo que tenía que ser la décima pregunta estúpida en línea.

"Señor Potter, ¿cuando sale el próximo libro?" alguien gritó desde la zona de prensa.

Víktor miró a Harry. "Yo no estoy hablando de libros. La misma respuesta que la última vez, cuando la Editorial Quisquilloso lo tenga listo. Preguntas de Quidditch por favor", Harry les recordó.

Un par de preguntas relacionadas con el juego se lanzaron a las que Viktor y Harry contestaron.

"¿Usted y la señorita Granger alguna vez tuvieron relaciones personales?" la pregunta gritó desde el fondo de la sala. Harry se estremeció ante la pregunta. Víktor frunció el ceño.

"Mira, yo no voy a caer en eso. Otra pregunta mas que no sea de Quidditch y me voy", ordenó a Harry.

"Rita Skeeter del Profeta. ¿Es verdad que la señorita Weasley te engañó con uno de sus compañeros de clase mientras estabas en tu búsqueda?"

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder Viktor lo hizo por él. Viktor se levantó con tal fuerza que la mesa se volcó derramando papeles y vasos de agua al suelo. "¡Maldita sea la entrevista ha terminado!" -gruñó, con su temperamento apenas contenido. Él y Harry salieron del escenario y cruzaron la cortina.

Ginny estaba mirando hacia abajo en el suelo con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro, escuchando a las preguntas. Ella levantó la vista cuando Harry se acercó a ella. Víctor fue hacia la otra mujer, dándole un abrazo breve. Le tomó la mano y la llevó otra vez. "Harry, Ginny, ella es Anastasia".

Se estrecharon las manos. "Gusto en conocerte Anastasia". Harry continuó: "Esto es una locura, gracias Viktor. Si yo hubiera abierto la boca, estoy seguro de que habría sido peor. Esa mujer Skeeter es vil."

"Este material de prensa es bastante malo, y esto del libro, eso es tuyo, pero cuando llegan a algo personal ... Me hace hervir la sangre", se quejó Víctor.

Wendell Sikes, el agente de prensa de los Cannons, entró en la habitación. "Harry, nosotros ..."

"Alto, no quiero oírlo Wendell." Harry lo interrumpió. "Skeeter no tiene mas pases de entrada a mis conferencias de prensa. Bloquea a los otros periodistas del Profeta también. Veamos qué tan bien vende su maldito periódico sin noticias del partido de mañana. Pueden esperar fuera. No esta abierto para el debate."

Viktor y Anastasia se dirigieron a la salida, seguidos de Harry y Ginny.

* * *

><p>Pronto Harry y Ginny estaban de vuelta en la tienda. "¿Me pregunto en donde están Ron y Hermione?" Ginny cuestionó.<p>

"Fuera supongo. Estoy muerto de hambre. Sé de un gran lugar para cenar." Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la cocina.

Harry empezó a sacar los ingredientes para la salsa de los gabinetes, Ginny reunió las ollas y utensilios. Harry puso su programa de radio muggle para que pudieran escuchar música mientras cocinaban. Harry y Ginny medio bailaban mientras preparaban los alimentos, "accidentalmente" se golpeaban o frotaban uno contra otro culpando de todo a la "pequeña" cocina. En el momento en que la pasta y la salsa estaban listos para comer Harry apenas podía mantener sus manos fuera de ella y viceversa.

Eran momentos como este que Harry deseaba; tareas simples o sucesos que cuando combinado con Ginny junto a él llegaban a ser especiales. Por lo general, se daría cuenta, pero dejar de mirar o pensar en ello antes de Ginny se fijó en él. Sin embargo, al igual que en muchas ocasiones se llamaría la expresión de su rostro y darse cuenta de que estaba experimentando algo nuevo. Esta noche fue capturado, ella se frotó el hombro y la besó en la frente, haciéndole saber que ella entendía, pero que él no tiene que explicar si él no quería. Hay días en que ofreció una explicación, otros días que acabo de explicar diciendo que estaba contento, como esta noche.

"Rojo o blanco?" Ginny le preguntó sosteniendo dos botellas de vino.

"El agua, voy contra Viktor mañana ¿te acuerdas?" , respondió. "Pero usted puede tener cualquiera de ellos."

Ella eligió el blanco y acomodó lo último de la cena en la mesa. La cena pasó rápidamente y pronto, Harry estaba tumbado en el sofá con Ginny a su lado. Harry tenía un televisor y reproductor de DVD y estaban viendo películas muggles. La introducción de Ginny a las películas muggle hacía a Harry feliz de haberlo hecho. Durante el verano las películas se convirtieron en su cita normal de los viernes por la noche. Ginny realmente parecía disfrutar de ellas. Ahora descansaban tranquilamente, comiendo palomitas de maíz hasta que estaban lo suficientemente cansados para irse a la cama.

* * *

><p>Harry ya estaba sentado en la cama vistiendo sólo un par de pantalones cortos de formación cuando Ginny salió del baño vistiendo sólo su camiseta. Harry estaba girando su hombro.<p>

"¿Aún está rígido tu hombro?" Ginny preguntó interesada.

"Sí, a veces." Él hizo una mueca cuando lo giró un poco mal. Ginny se sentó detrás de él y comenzó a masajear su hombro y brazo. Su cabeza comenzó a arrullarse mientras él se relajaba.

"No has estado haciendo los ejercicios de rehabilitación que te dije que hicieras", señaló ella con brusquedad. "Sobre tu estómago", le ordenó.

Harry se acostó en su estómago, con los brazos a los costados. "Cariño, si no haces los ejercicios los músculos van a sanar del todo," Ella lo reprendió con una voz más suave sin dejar de masajear su hombro y la espalda.

"Vamos a dormir un poco." Ella lo acunó debajo de las sábanas.

"Hmmm, si insistes, pero tenía la esperanza de un masaje completo." Le sonrió a Ginny con picardía.

Ella se rió y empezó a aumentar el masaje.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ginny se despertó, Harry ya estaba despierto cepillándose el cabello lejos de su cuello mirándola cuando ella se movió.<p>

"¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?" -preguntó el señalando una cicatriz muy débil justo debajo de la línea de la mandíbula.

"Goyle, me pilló en el pasillo después de la hora una noche y me lanzó una maldición. Era un hechizo bastante débil. Fui capaz de curarme por mi cuenta."

"¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? No estaba en tu diario que yo recuerde", preguntó él.

"No fue una gran cosa, además, lo dejé en un aprieto de cuerpo entero, después puse a mis bati-amigos en él." Ella se rió un poco por el recuerdo. "Los más importantes te los he mencionado", explicó.

"¿Y que tal este?" trazó una cicatriz que corría justo debajo de su pecho derecho.

"Amycus Carrow". Su voz se hizo grave. "Carrow me hizo esta también." Ella guió su mano a un punto en su cadera izquierda, que estaba justo encima de la línea de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Maldición Cruciatus, en ambas ocasiones. Por suerte para mí, fui con Madam Pompfrey de inmediato en ambas ocasiones, es por eso que las cicatrices son tan ligeras. Muchas veces tuve que esconderme de los Carrow, no les agradaba. Esta ..." señaló de nuevo a la cicatriz en su pecho "fue el colmo. Mamá me sacó de la escuela ese día. Era el viernes antes de Semana Santa. papá vino y me sacó de la enfermería en la escuela, me envió con tía Muriel. "

"Lo siento Gin", susurró Harry mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

"Mamá las llamó marcas de valor. Ella estaba molesta por supuesto, pero orgullosa de que estuviera luchando. Me alegro de que en realidad no se noten".

"Yo también", coincidió Harry. "Eres demasiado hermosa para tener cicatrices. No sería justo que tu terminaras con feas cicatrices como yo."

"Podrías pensar que estoy loca, pero creo que las cicatrices te hacen ver más masculino. Muestran tus rasgos más prominentes: honor, verdad, valentía y el amor." Ella maltrató a su cabello. "Vamos, vamos a hacer el desayuno."

Harry y Ginny se vistieron y se dirigieron a la cocina para empezar a desayunar.

Pronto, otros miembros de la familia se arremolinaban alrededor, comiendo bromeando y relajándose antes del partido.

A las diez, Ron y Harry se fueron a los vestuarios.

* * *

><p>Viktor y Harry se encontraron en el túnel de camino hacia el estadio. "¿Estás listo para obtener una paliza Viktor?" Harry le bromó.<p>

"Sí, sí, ya veremos señor Elegido", le golpeó Viktor en la espalda. Los dos se rieron y se volvieron hacia sus respectivos bancos en el estadio.

Después de un tiempo se encontraron de nuevo en el centro del campo, listos para el juego. Sonó el silbato. Ambos se lanzaron a sus planes del juego. Hacía frío, pero la brillante luz del sol bañaba el estadio. La snitch brillaría esta vez. Sería un juego rápido. Al igual que el último partido frente a Bulgaria, el plan era simple para Harry, conseguir la snitch lo más rápido posible.

Este juego probablemente iba a ser más duro, ninguno de los equipos estaba distraído. Harry y Víktor estaban completamente absorbidos en la búsqueda de la snitch. Volaban a través del terreno de juego y rondando uno al otro, una y otra vez recargándose uno al otro ferozmente mientras competían. Se separaron y fueron uno frente al otro a casi veinticinco metros en el aire. Harry la vio. Él se lanzó hacia la snitch. Víctor también la vio, quizá medio segundo después de que Harry lo hizo. Harry estaba un par de metros más cerca.

La brillante snitch dorada estaba escondida cerca de una envoltura de comida que había volado hacia el campo, cerca del centro de la cancha. Harry se enfiló hacia ella desde el lado norte, Viktor desde el sur. Ambos buscadores ganaron velocidad a medida que se acercaban. Harry podía sentir su Saeta de Fuego tensa bajo el estrés de la inmersión, pero no había manera de que él se rindiera. Chudley ganó el juego la última vez, pero Víktor había agarrado la snitch. Al mirar hacia adelante podía ver a Viktor viniendo hacia él. Era ahora un juego de acobardamiento a ciento cuarenta y cinco kilómetros pòr hora, con la snitch en el centro.

Los aficionados en las tribunas gritaban con entusiasmo, hasta que fue evidente que ninguno de los buscadores se rendiría. La multitud se silenció cuando los buscadores Krum y Potter pasaron el punto en el que evitarían una colisión. La mano enguantada de Harry envolvió la snitch en el momento del impacto. Su rodilla izquierda, el pecho y los hombros chocaron contra Viktor, mientras su cuerpo se encontraba con un crujido repugnante, justo al norte del centro del campo. Ambos salieron disparados de sus escobas cayendo los últimos metros para aterrizar en la tierra con multiples fracturas. La multitud estalló, la mitad en aplausos, la otra en gritos, todos preocupados.

* * *

><p>Harry volvió en sí cuando una poción salada fue vertida en su garganta. El la tragó y abrió los ojos. El mundo era borroso. Él podía ver la forma difusa de Ginny en su lado de la cama. Se puso las gafas. Levantó la vista hacia ella. "Uh oh, ella está enojada," él lo sabía por su mirada.<p>

Ella le frotó la cabeza vendada reconfortante y le habló en un tono que no transmitía mucha comodidad. "NO sigas haciendo esto. Está más allá de la idiotez. Tu y Viktor en este partido estúpido." Ella respiró hondo y volvió a la carga. "¡Maldita sea! Harry, tarde o temprano te vas a hacer algo que los curanderos no puedan arreglar. Estoy enferma y maldita cansada de tener que abrirme paso en la sala de emergencia para ver cómo te las has arreglado para destrozarte a ti mismo de nuevo, "Ella le denostaban.

"¡La tengo, ¿no? ¿Ganamos?" -Preguntó Harry. Supo de inmediato que había dicho algo incorrecto.

"¡Estas loco! ¿Estás preocupado acerca de la maldita puntuación? ¡Deberías de estar preocupado acerca de si puedes caminar!" Ella medio gritó detrás de él.

"Señorita, si no se calma que la haré sacar". El sanador en jefe dirigió su mirada a Ginny. "Es el momento de su poción." El sanador examinó rápidamente a Harry y le dio la poción amarga que lo haría dormir.

"Lo siento, me conformo con salir", dijo Ginny al curandero.

"Gin, lo siento si te he asustado. No era mi intención." Él envolvió su mano en la suya y la apretó suavemente.

"Oficialmente, tiene una fractura en el hombro izquierdo y la clavícula, una contusión, y la rodilla hiper-extendida", le dio a Harry la versión técnica del sanador.

"En tu mundo todo significa que el tratamiento que hicimos en el hombro tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez tendrá que ser doble ya que tendrá que trabajar en el tejido de la cicatriz de la última vez. Te sacudiste ligeramente la cabeza, aunque no estoy segura de que funcionara bien, para empezar. Tu rodilla izquierda quedó doblada hacia atrás ", dijo condescendiente.

"Nada de vuelos o practicas de buscador por lo menos durante una semana. Es posible que desees tener un apoyo para el hombro para llevar los próximos partidos para protegerlo", era su voz ahora mucho más cuidadosa.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. "Estoy cansado. Lo siento Gin, pero yo tenía que ganar." Él asintió con la cabeza fuera.

* * *

><p>Harry se despertó la mañana siguiente por los gritos y el alboroto procedente de las puertas de la enfermería. El griterío en el pasillo entraron cascada en el cuarto cuando Bill empujó a Ginny y su mamá al cuarto, seguido por el Sr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione y George. George lanzó un golpe a un reportero al pasar, golpeando la cámara del hombre al suelo destruyéndola. Ginny estaba sosteniendo una copia de <em>El Profeta,<em> sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

"Oye, ¿qué tiene todo a el mundo molesto?" -Preguntó Harry cuando la familia ya estaba dentro. Bill estaba furioso, al igual que Ron, en realidad estaban tan enojados como Harry nunca los había visto, peor que el día de la pelea en la Madriguera.

Harry se centró en Ginny, no sabía cómo, pero parecía estar furiosa y cabizbaja, al mismo tiempo, si eso era humanamente posible. El le tomó la mano cuando llegó a él en un intento de consolarla. Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama. Dos veces trató de hablar, pero las palabras no llegaban, ella lloró más.

"Gin, está bien, está bien." Él le acarició la mano y luego el pelo, tratando de calmarla. No ayudaba mucho, sin embargo, su respiración se estaba volviendo a un ritmo regular dejando atrás solo sollozos al aire. En el fondo los hombres Weasley aún echaba humo, hacían comentarios groseros sobre el profeta y Rita Skeeter. Hermione y Molly sostenían la otra mano y el brazo frotándolo suavemente. Molly fué la persona que le mostró el periódico. El profeta no tenía una cobertura muy buena del juego, ya que a sus reporteros no se les había permitido entrar. Pero Rita y el profeta tenían sus métodosos de venganza.

En la tercera sección en _eventos sociales y entretenimiento_ estaba un mordaz artículo de Rita.

_Héroe Internacional de Quidditch Traicionado por su amante menor de edad._

_De acuerdo con las fuentes más fiables, este reportero ha tenido conocimiento de que Harry Potter, una vez conocido como 'El Elegido', quien recientemente derrotó a Ya-saben-quién, y ahora es posiblemente el mejor buscador de la liga QWC se ha convertido en la víctima de una última traición. Su amante menor de edad, una tal Ginevra Weasley ... "_

Ginny se estremecía mientras él leía el artículo, se deslizó a su lado en busca de consuelo. Ginny lloraba mientras leía, el temperamento de Harry fue en aumento hasta el punto de explosión. "Perra estúpida! Voy a aplastar a ese bicho maldito como la plaga que es. Voy a llamar a Shacklebolt también. El puede usar al Ministerio para bajar el ..."

"Señor Potter, cálmese o me obligará a darle una poción para dormir en la garganta", el Sanador en Jefe lo reprendió.

"¡Que alguien traiga a Sikes aquí!" -gritó. "Será mejor que Wendell haga algo al respecto o voy a meter su cabeza por el tercer anillo de la cancha." La ira de Harry no estaba ayudando a Ginny, su madre estaba tratando de calmarla, pero la reacción de Harry estaban haciendo que se angustiara mas. El sanador venía hacia él con una poción para dormir, finalmente, se dio cuenta que tenía que calmarse.

"Molly, todo el mundo, ¿pueden dejarnos solos, nos dan un poco de espacio, por favor?" -Preguntó Harry con voz tensa. Molly se levantó, besó a los dos y salió de la habitación, Hermione y el resto de la familia siguió su ejemplo.

Harry usó el brazo sano para tirar Ginny firmemente a él. Ella seguía llorando en su pecho furioso de que Rita había llegado a su vida personal en el periódico líder en todo el mundo mágico para que todos lo vieran. Harry la abrazó y la consoló durante media hora, él en silencio hervía de ira.

"Gin, voy a encontrar una manera de solucionar este problema. Wendell puede pasar de este fin, y yo puedo pedir a Kingsley ir tras el periódico y sus editores. Voy a ir después tras de Rita por mi cuenta, y si veo a Dean Thomas va a comer mi puño. " Harry estaba todavía furioso, pero estaba tratando de mantener la calma por el amor de Ginny. "Quiero ver si somos capaces de detenerlos con una demanda por calumnias. Los haremos imprimir una retractación".

Ginny se sentó y se secó las lágrimas, había parado de llorar. "Harry cálmate, no creo que podamos hacerlo, tenemos que hablar a solas por un segundo."Ella estaba muy seria. No lo miraba a los ojos tampoco. Ginny echó un encanto de silenciamiento sobre el área para no ser escuchados.

"Harry tenemos que hablar", dijo en voz baja. Su cara transmite la confesión desagradable que iba a tener que hacer

En la mente de Harry comenzó una caída rápida oscura cuando los sentimientos de traición se apoderaron de él. "¿Tu me engañaste?" Dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

Estrellas blancas bailaban en su mirada, la bofetada sonó muy fuerte, dejándole un zumbido en sus oídos. La sangre se desplazó a su rostro quemado por el calor. "No, Harry! ¡No lo hice!" Su voz se quebró mientras hablaba.

No oyó su respuesta. Su mente se nubló, pensando en todos los tiempos en su juventud, que alguien le hería o le traicionaba. Él la miró con tristeza, totalmente derrotado. "Tu te follabas con Dean, mientras..."

Ella lo abofeteó de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Su mejilla explotó en dolor. Al no haberse recuperado de la primera bofetada, la segunda era diez veces peor.

"¡NO!" ella gritó.

Ella respiraba con dificultad tratando de no gritarle. "Número uno, NUNCA, repito NUNCA me acuses de engañarte. Me merezco tu respeto y ese comportamiento es completamente inaceptable. Número dos. No soy perfecta. Yo nunca voy a ser perfecta. Yo ... yo ..." Ella suspiró profundamente. "Oh, te golpeé tan fuerte, y ya estás herido. Lo siento Harry." Besó la mano impresa en la hinchada mejilla, sin saber qué decir a continuación.

Ella lo miró, buscando una manera de seguir a lo largo de la conversación. "Harry, honestamente, profundamente en tu corazón, ¿crees que alguna vez te engañaría?"

Harry miró a los ojos marrones. Ojos que había estudiado tantas veces antes. "No, no lo creo Gin. Lo siento mucho. No sé por qué sucedió, pero mi mente tomó una espiral hacia abajo triste. Todos mis temores de no ser feliz inundó de nuevo mi cabeza, haciéndome creer que yo era estúpido confiar en alguien. Antes de darme cuenta, lo había dicho. lo siento. Fuí un estúpido por decirlo. " Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. "Yo confío en ti de manera implícita."

"Buena respuesta", respondió ella. "Este es el secreto que esperaba nunca tener que revelar. Un secreto que sólo dos personas conocían hasta hoy." Sus ojos se clavaron en él antes de que continuara con su explicación. "Yo nunca te fui infiel a ti, nunca. Pero, como puedes adivinar a estas alturas, tu no eres la primera persona con quien tuve relaciones sexuales. Probablemente debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero no me gusta pensar en ello. Y no siempre es un buen momento para sacar este tipo de temas a la conversación. "

Ella se encendió. "Cuando Dean y yo éramos novios lo tenía en mi cabeza para demostrar que había crecido. Yo estaba cansada de ser la hermana pequeña de Ron, Fred y George. Así que una noche que Dean y yo estábamos besándonos en un aula vacía, tu sabes, perdiendo el tiempo, y yo estaba enojada, porque teníamos que escondernos de Ron y bueno ... Dean trató y yo no lo detuve. Así que tuvimos sexo. Lo hicimos varias veces más antes de que nos separamos."

"Lo siento, Harry, debí habértelo dicho." Ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies. "Desafortunadamente, la historia tiene los elementos básicos correctos acerca de mí y Dean, sólo el tiempo está mal, por lo que una demanda por calumnias sería un desperdicio. Y aunque soy mayor de edad ahora, no lo era entonces, por lo que, técnicamente, el título es correcto acerca de mí siendo menor de edad. Además, si hacemos una lucha de entonces van a empezar a perseguir a mis otros novios y, probablemente, cualquier persona con quien tu hayas tenido alguna cita. "

"¿Otros novios Gin? ¿Con cuántos más tuviste...?" Harry trató de pedir cortésmente, pero no pudo pronunciar las palabras.

Ginny se frotó los ojos por la frustración y el arrepentimiento. "¿Todo el camino? Sólo Dean. Michael Corner y yo nos besamos mucho. Con Roger, nos manoseamos un montón ..." Ella detuvo la explicación con frustración.

"No voy a decir los detalles de mi vida amorosa, no es de tu incumbencia. Todo fue antes de que saliéramos, antes de que sabías que yo existía, así que no voy a pedir disculpas por nada de eso." Ginny dejó ese particular tema de la conversación terminado.

"Ginny, recuéstate, ven aquí." Él utilizó su brazo sano para guiarla hacia abajo a su lado y la miró a los ojos.

"Gin, yo no te estoy juzgando. No lo hago. Y me molesta escucharlo. Eso me hace sentir celoso, y me recuerda de tiempo que podría haber pasado contigo y lo perdí. No cambia mis más profundos sentimientos por ti. No me puedo imaginar el número de veces que te he decepcionado, así que para mí emitir un juicio sobre cualquier parte de tu vida sería completamente equivocado ".

Ella se acurrucó más cerca de su cuerpo herido de nuevo. "Tengo remordimientos sobre eso, en serio, pero me hace valorar nuestra relación más".

"Así que realmente no podemos hacer nada al respecto _El Diario El Profeta_ o Rita ¿verdad? " El conjeturó.

"No, sólo vamos a tener que vivir con eso", dijo con desánimo.

"Si veo a Dean va a tener que meter su comida en una licuadora para que pueda comer con una pajita," Harry le prometió. "Voy a darle de comer esto". Arrancó el artículo del periódico y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

"Harry, era más que yo que él, todos los hombres tratan, eso es lo que hacen. Depende de la chica detenerlo y no lo hice."

"No es realmente la parte sexual lo que me molesta, bueno, si me molesta, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Estoy más enojado de que él repartió estos detalles íntimos de su relación", explicó. "Él debería haber mantenido cerrada la boca."

Ginny se levantó de la cama del hospital. "Espera. Vuelvo en un segundo", ordenó Ginny. Con un 'pop' desapareció.

'Pop' volvió unos minutos más tarde sosteniendo un libre de cuero atado. Ella volvió a subir a la cama al lado de Harry y se instaló junto a él otra vez. Murmuró un encanto y abrió el libro.

Harry reconoció el libro como su diario. "Ginny, tú ..."

Ella puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar. "Tengo que hacer esto por mí." Le dio la vuelta a la página que quería que lo leyera."Comienza aquí". Ella cubrió la parte inferior de la página con la mano para que no pudiera verlo.

_Yo lo he hecho. Perdí mi virginidad con Dean. Me dolió un poco más de lo que pensaba. Cuando oí hablar de las otras chicas no lo hacían parecer tan malo. Tal vez en realidad no ha hecho mucho daño. Se sentía bien después de un poco. No pasó demasiado tiempo. No sé, no sentí que tomara mucho tiempo. Cuando pienso en eso, todo es sólo un borrón._

_Pero, me siento más madura, por lo menos ahora no soy mas la 'hermana pequeña' de nadie. Soy una mujer._

Su mano cubría el resto de la página deteniendo los ojos de Harry.

Ella tomó el diario, cambió de un tirón unas cuantas páginas más y lo puso de nuevo en las manos de Harry para leer.

_Dean y yo nos reunimos de nuevo esta noche. Fue mejor esta vez. Sólo duele un poco. Dean estaba feliz, él tenía esa sonrisa tonta en la cara. Me hizo sentir bien hacerlo feliz. Se siente bien creo, pero aún así no es como me enteré que sería. No se siente romántico, ya que tenemos que ocultarnos y luego se van tan pronto como haya terminado._

_Cuando terminamos Dean trata de ser amable y todo, me molesta un poco. Me gustaría que supiera que no soy una cosa delicada que necesita protección._

Ella tomó el libro de la mano y se dirigió a otra página.

_Lo hicimos de nuevo hoy, en la parte de atrás del castillo detrás de la línea de árboles. Para Dean fue bueno, terminé por primera vez, ¡mucho mejor! Me gusta cómo se siente estar tan cerca de alguien. De alguna manera, todavía no es correcto. Físicamente me gusta, pero emocionalmente no se siente especial, como creo que debería hacerlo. Me pregunto si debo hablar con Hermione al respecto. No creo que lo haga._

_A pesar de que esta parte es mejor, es todo lo que el piensa ahora. Nunca hablamos, es enloquecedor. Pensándolo bien, debo romper con Dean, no se siente como creo que debería ser. Quiero Harry, siempre lo he querido. Me he dado cuenta que me observaba últimamente. Me pregunto si lo estoy imaginando. No me gusta hacerme ilusiones, pero continúo pillándolo mirándome. Me gustaría que supiera cómo mi estómago salta cuando lo veo. Voy a tener que trabajar en Harry, pero no es justo darle largas a Dean._

Ginny tomó el libro de él y miró a Harry por su reacción. "Cuando tu lees esto, ¿que es lo que falta?" -preguntó ella.

"Nunca se escribiste sobre amarlo", respondió él mirándola de vuelta. Ella asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con él.

"Nunca se lo dije tampoco, él me dijo, pero yo nunca le dije. Ahora lee esta parte." Se volvió de nuevo a la primera página y le permitió leer la parte inferior de la página.

_Estoy escribiendo esto aquí, porque creo que pertenece aquí._

_Esta vez realmente perdí mi virginidad. Fue con Harry, el chico que me gusta como ningún otro. Yo lo llamo un chico, pero él es más hombre que niño. Su toque me hace cosquillas en la piel. Su cálido aliento me hace temblar de placer. Cuando nos besamos pierdo el control, todo lo que quería era que él me amara y lo hace. Él me lo dice todo el tiempo. Podría decírmelo un centenar de veces y no me canso de escucharlo._

_Me acarició con sus manos, tocándome en voz tan baja, como teniendo miedo de que me haría daño. Nunca he sentido un toque tan suave. Su cuerpo y el mío envueltos, nos movimos como uno solo. Tomó más tiempo que con Dean, pero fue demasiado rápido. Mientras estaba en la cama con sus brazos alrededor mío, no puedo pensar en ningún otro lugar donde siquiera hubiera estado. Después de descansar de hacer el amor otra vez. La segunda vez fue increíble, ahora sé lo que se supone que debe de sentirse. Fue genial. Nos quedamos dormida en los brazos del otro. Fue perfecto. A la mañana siguiente fue aún mejor. Me temo que eso es todo lo que pensaré a partir de ahora. Lo quiero mucho. Dos deseos hacia abajo, dos a seguir._

Esta vez Harry cerró el libro, poniéndolo en la mesa final. Tomó a Ginny, su Ginny, en un beso explorador. Ella le habló con suavidad después de terminar el beso. "Tuve relaciones sexuales con Dean, desearía no haberlo hecho, y no puedo retroceder eso. Pero tú, Harry, es la única persona con quien he hecho el amor y la única persona con quien yo quiero volver a hacer el amor."

Ginny se quedó la mayor parte del día con Harry. La profesora McGonagall le permitió trasladarse de nuevo más tarde debido a la condición de Harry y el artículo del periódico.

* * *

><p>"Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Weasley", dijo la directora cuando Ginny llegó a su oficina. "Debo hacerle saber que la escuela ha cancelado su suscripción a <em>El Profeta<em> a la luz de los últimos comentarios editoriales. Como parte del registro, la escuela no hará comentarios sobre el artículo ... "

"Es una mentira", dijo Ginny con énfasis. "No lo hice."

"Ginny querida, no tengo ninguna duda de que es una mentira, al igual que, evidentemente, casi todos sus compañeros de clase", explicó la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa. "Ahora, sigue adelante al Gran Comedor, la cena recién ahora está empezando".

Cuando Ginny entró en la sala casi todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella, el tintineo de los cubiertos se detuvo y las voces se callaron. Su rostro enrojeció por la atención, y las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar, se podría jurar que la temperatura de la sala subió veinte grados. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir cuando Luna se acercó a ella.

"Aquí, necesitarás uno de estos también." Luna sonrió y puso un objeto en su mano.

Ginny miró en el botón de su puño. Era negro con brillantes letras rojas que mostraban:

' _El Profeta Miente '_ las letras entonces mágicamente se transformaron en letras verdes que decían _"Dean es un Imbécil'_

Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de casi todos los estudiantes llevaban uno. Ella abrazó a Luna y comenzó a hacer su camino a su mesa. Al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin un chico de pelo brillante comentó: "Ahí va Weasley, de Gryffindor la mas pu..."

La frase nunca se terminó. Denis Creevey giró su cámara por la correa conectándola con la mandíbula del Slytherin. Dos sonidos "crack" diferentes se escucharon, el primero fue la ruptura de la cámara, y el segundo el hueso de la mandíbula del niño.

Fue la primera y última vez a cualquier persona en la escuela hizo comentarios desfavorables a Ginny sobre el artículo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Ginny fue nuevamente sorprendida por una noticia, esta vez de <em>El Quisquilloso.<em> Harry les concedió una entrevista exclusiva a finales de la noche anterior, justo a tiempo para la prensa de la mañana. Estaba en la primera página. En la entrevista se le escapó que Rita era un animago no registrado, que ofrecía una recompensa personal de cinco mil Galeones a cualquier ciudadano que la entregara en el Ministerio. Él criticó el departamento editorial del Profeta, y puso fin a la historia con la siguiente cita:

'_Ginevra Weasley es por lejos una de las personas más dignas de confianza que pueda desear conocer, confío en ella por completo. Ella tiene más integridad que nadie que yo conozca, y cualquier persona que cree de manera diferente, es simplemente falsa. Yo la amo y ella tiene todo mi apoyo "._

Edgar se precipitó aterrizando cerca de sus panqueques. Ella tomó la nota de su pierna.

_Estimada Ginny,_

_Espero que leas el Quisquilloso hoy. Pensé, ¿de qué sirve ser famoso si no puedo llamar a una conferencia de prensa o dos. Espero que con la recompensa Rita esté en custodia pronto._

_Respecto a la última parte del artículo, yo te amo._

_La profesora McGonagall me habló de los botones, me alegra que los demás te apoyen. Acá todo está igual. Una vez que me manifestó en contra del artículo, la opinión pública siguió ese camino._

_Te amo siempre,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo capítulo traducido. Ha sido uno de los mas largos que he traducido. Costó trabajo en algunas frases, pero misión completa..<em>

_Una nota personal: fiel a la traducción del fic original, cada línea que pongo, es una línea que está en el original, aunque para mi gusto algunas no deberían de estar, siento que cortan la historia, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_

_Saludos a todos los que envían Reviews._


End file.
